Gebrochene Flügel
by Betakuecken
Summary: Was passiert, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und der Schulleiter eine von Selbstjustiz überquellende Entscheidung trifft, während Harry im Urlaub ist? Und was ist, wenn ein Junge darunter zerbricht? H x D
1. Das Sorgerecht

4

**Gebrochene Flügel 1**

**Das Sorgerecht**

Es waren noch vier Wochen bis zum Ende der Sommerferien und Harry hatte vor gut drei Monaten den dunklen Lord besiegt.

Auch jetzt hatte noch immer niemand eine Ahnung, davon, wie er das geschafft hatte - aber es entsprach der Wirklichkeit.

Zur Freude des Ministeriums, waren sogar die meisten Todesser in Gefangenschaft geraten und dazu hatten auch die Malfoys gezählt. Natürlich hatte Lucius versucht, sich und seine Frau rauszureden, aber funktioniert hatte es nicht.

---

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt im Ministerium. Er war vor zwei Tagen, nachdem er aus seinem Auslandsurlaub zurückgekehrt war, auf die Information gestoßen, dass Draco Malfoy in ein Waisenhaus gebracht worden war. Eine Tatsache, die er nicht gut fand, überhaupt nicht. Aber ob er sich den Grund dafür eingestehen wollte, war fraglich. Immerhin waren sie immer Feinde gewesen – wobei man das wohl eher als Spielereien bezeichnen kann, dachte er und schaute weiterhin dem Mann vor sich in die Augen. Ja, momentan stand er im Büro des Ministers und fauchte diesen an.

„Sie werden meinem Wunsch augenblicklich nachgehen!"

„Mr. Potter, das ist nicht möglich!"

„Erst rette ich ihren Arsch und den der restlichen Zaubererwelt und dann dankt man mir das so! Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass es noch immer einige Todesser auf freiem Fuß gibt und es finden sich bestimmt welche darunter, die den Platz des dunklen Lords einnehmen würden! Allerdings stehe ich im Moment an erster Stelle! Also, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich auf die falsche Bahn gerate und ihr Weltbild zerstöre, dann tun sie sofort, was ich ihnen gesagt habe! Ansonsten wird die Zukunft sicher kein Zuckerschlecken werden!"

Es gab noch einiges Hin und Her wegen der verschiedenen Einigungen und dann wusste der Mann nichts mehr zu sagen, außer, dass er augenblicklich Pergamente hervorkramte und diese ausfüllte und unterschrieb. Eine Tatsache, die der junge Mann mit Wohlgefallen in den Augen, beobachtete.

Schließlich musste auch Harry seine Unterschrift leisten und er schnappte sich die Unterlagen. Bevor er das Büro dann entgültig verließ, drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Wie ist der Name?"

„Name?", stotterte der Ältere.

„Nun, das Heim muss ja irgendwie heißen!"

„Oh, natürlich. Das St. Anne- Heim."

Wortlos verschwand der junge Mann und trat erst einmal auf die Straße – Mugellondon.

Gut, jetzt hieß es, diese Anstalt zu finden. Er hatte noch nie von ihr gehört und das bedeutete, dass er jetzt erst mal einen Stadtplan, oder irgendetwas Derartiges finden musste. Wobei, eigentlich gab es ja noch einen leichteren Weg. Wieso nicht einen Vogel fragen?

So machte er sich auf den Weg zur Innenstadt, wo es sicherlich genug diesen Federgetiers gab.

So hielt er in einem kleinen Park, so dass er nicht gesehen wurde und sah zu einem Spatzenpaar hinauf, das auf einem Ast saß und trällerte.

°He, ich möchte euch was fragen!°, rief er ihnen zu und die Vögel kamen augenblicklich auf seine Schulter geflogen. Angst schienen sie keine zu kennen.

°Was können wir für euch tun?°, wollte das Weibchen wissen und legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

°Ich suche ein Waisenhaus, das sich St. Anne- Heim nennt°, erklärte er und wartete. Zuerst schwiegen die Spatzen, dann aber flog einer davon und kehrte danach mit einem Raben zurück.

Krächzend landete er auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm und zupfte erst mal an dem Stoff, ehe er den Kopf wieder hob und den Dunkelhaarigen musterte.

°Dieses Menschenheim für Kinder, das ihr sucht, ist am Ende der Stadt, ich führe euch!°

Die Spatzen verabschiedeten sich und der Rabe flog voraus, damit Harry ihm folgen konnte.

---

Es dauerte nicht lange und er gelangte an sein Ziel. Der Rabe drehte noch mal einen Kreis über dem Gebäude, dann rauschte er davon. Der junge Mann besah sich das große Haus, das mir der schmutzig weißen Hausfarbe und dem rostenden Zaun, wirklich nicht sehr seriös wirkte.

Am Eingang saß ein Wärter, der darauf achtete, wer das Gebäude betrat und die Namen der Besucher an die Heimleitung weiter gab.

„Mein Name ist Potter, ich bin hier, um jemanden abzuholen", sagte er zu dem Mann, der sofort eine Nummer wählte und dann kurz etwas sagte, was Harry nicht verstand und verstehen wollte.

„Um wen handelt es sich?" Wurde er gefragt.

„Draco Malfoy."

Der Mann nickte, sprach wieder leise in das Telefon und wies ihn dann an, die Treppe hinauf zu gehen und dort eine Schwester nach der Heimleitung zu fragen.

---

Die Heimleiterin, eine Frau mittleren Alters, rief, nachdem der Wärter angerufen hatte, gleich eine Schwester und gab ihr Anweisungen. Ein grimmiger und unzufriedener Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr nicht passte, dass jemand hierher kam.

Ein Klopfen riss sie dann wieder aus ihren Grübeleien und sie hieß die Person herein.

„Guten Tag, sie erwarten mich schon", meinte Harry mit fester Stimme und emotionslosem Gesicht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Frau betrachtete ihn, wurde aber dann durch ein erneutes Klopfen unterbrochen. Die Schwester von vorher steckte ihren Kopf herein und meinte, dass sie ihren Auftrag ausgeführt hätte und nun wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen würde.

Harry fragte sich, ob das etwas mit dem Anruf zu tun gehabt hatte?

Außerdem war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Mitarbeiter hier nicht unbedingt nett aussahen und er überlegte, ob sie überhaupt vertrauenswürdig waren.

„Nun, Mr.?"

„Potter."

„Also, Mr. Potter, sie wollen das Sorgerecht für Draco Malfoy?"

„Nein, ich will es nicht, ich habe es schon. Meinetwegen können sie auch Mr. Fudge fragen, von dem komme ich."

Erneut hatte seine Stimme keine Widerrede geduldet. Es stand außer Frage, dass er den Jungen mitnehmen würde. Mit oder ohne der Genehmigung dieser widerlichen Frau und ihrem Personales. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann haben sie auch die Unterlagen? Ohne die geht gar nichts!"

Er fischte ein paar Papiere aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie über den Tisch.

Harry fragte sich, warum man Draco in ein Muggel- Waisenhaus gebracht hatte und nicht in eines in der Zaubererwelt. Die Heimleiterin verzog das Gesicht, als sie das Pergament sah, sagte aber nichts. Ja, es passte ihr wirklich nicht, dass er hier war...

„Gut, gut, es ist alles richtig. Wenn sie mir dann folgen würden?", meinte sie grimmig, während sie ihm die Unterlagen zurück gab und zur Tür lief.

---

Harry folgte der Frau den Flur hinunter, an vielen Türen vorbei.

„Sie müssen wissen, der Junge war krank und hat sich noch nicht richtig erholt."

Wie falsch diese Frau klang!

„Was hatte er?", fragte Harry aber durchaus interessiert.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Zusätzlich war er bisher auch sehr gewalttätig und lehnte sich gegen das Personal auf."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, auch wenn er ganz anders dachte. Draco war eigentlich nie wirklich der Typ gewesen, der unüberlegt angriff... – außer vielleicht bei ihm.

Sie erreichten eine Tür und mit einem Schlüssel öffnete sie. Harry zog eine Braue hoch, verlor aber kein Wort. Dass hier irgendetwas absolut nicht stimmte, war nicht zu leugnen.

Der Raum hinter der Tür, war genauso weiss wie die Flure und alles andere. Vor ihm, geradeaus an der Wand, stand ein Bett. An der rechten Wand ein Schrank mit zwei Türen. Und an der linken Wand befand sich ein Fenster, das vergittert war.

Wie im Knast, nur steriler, dachte er und trat in den Raum.

Auf dem Bett lag ein extrem dünner Junge mit blonden Haaren. Seine Haut war verdammt blass und er schien zu schlafen. Allerdings fragte sich Harry, ob diese Lage sehr bequem war.

Langsam setzte er sich neben den anderen auf das Bett und strich ihm über den Kopf.

Die Lider des Liegenden öffneten sich träge und dann sah man Panik. Draco wich ruckartig zurück und erstarrte, als er die Person erkannte:

„Potter..?"

„Ja, ich bin es. Beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die vorherige Stelle und schloss die Augen.

Es hatte denn Schwarzhaarigen erschrocken, wie dünn und verängstig die Stimme des Blonden geklungen hatte. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Kleiner?", erkundigte sich Harry, bekam aber keine Antwort. So legte er eine Hand auf den Oberarm des anderen, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen und hochzuheben. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf.

„Nicht...", flüsterte er.

„Hast du starke Schmerzen, Kleiner?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen und kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas, weil der andere schwach genickt hatte. Er entkorkte eine Phiole und hielt Draco diese an die Lippen. Der trank den Inhalt langsam und man konnte sehen, dass ihn das sehr anstrengte. Dann schloss er erneut erschöpft die Augen.

„Das ist gegen die Schmerzen, wirkt gleich. Hast du Kleider hier?"

„Schrank", antwortete Draco nur leise. Ein Zittern durchlief den zierlichen und dünnen Körper, brachte ihn zum Beben. Was würde Potter sagen, wenn er die Türen geöffnet hatte...?

Harry wollte den Schrank öffnen, bekam ihn aber so nicht auf, also benutze er einen Zauber und zog die Türen dann auf.

Seine Gesichtszüge erstarrten, als er den Inhalt sah...

Teil 1, ende!

So, ich habe beschlossen, diese FF noch mal zu überarbeiten. Mal sehen, ob das hilft, wieder rein zu finden...

Bye,

4


	2. Gebrochen

**Gebrochene Flügel 2**

**Gebrochen**

Es hingen alle möglichen Dinge von Sexspielzug, bis hin zu Metallstangen und anderen Folterwerkzeug in diesem Schrank. Die meisten davon mit angetrocknetem Blut.

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, von wem das Blut war. Kurz schaute er über die Schulter zum Bett, um zu sehen, dass der andere ziemlich zitterte. Wut kochte schon in ihm und er wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu.

Die Kleider, die Draco hier hatte, waren nur diese weißen Kittel, die alle trugen. Dünne Stoffe, die an Plastik erinnerten und nicht gerade warm hielten.

Und dann gab es nichts Persönliches... gar nichts.

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu dem blonden Jungen, der die Augen zusammengekniffen und sein Gesicht versteckt hatte. Mit einem üblen Verdacht ging er zurück zum Bett und setzte sich wieder. Vorsichtig hob er das Hemd etwas an und brachte es dann sofort wieder an Ort und Stelle, als er die Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Draco hatte vor Schreck die Luft angehalten.

„Sch, ganz ruhig", flüsterte der Größere und strich vorsichtig und sanft über den Arm.

„Wirkt der Trank?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken antwortete ihm. Harry stand auf und sank dann vor dem Gesicht des Liegenden in die Hocke.

„Draco, hör mal, ich werde dich mitnehmen, ja? Du kommst hier weg! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man dir noch weiter wehtut, okay?"

Zögerlich öffnete Draco die Augen und blinzelte ungläubig. Was das auch kein Traum?

„Ich habe das Sorgerecht für dich bekommen und bin hier, um dich abzuholen. Ich bringe dich nach Hause!"

Um diese Worte zu bestärken, drehte er den anderen nun wirklich auf den Rücken und hob ihn dann an. Der Blonde war leicht, viel zu leicht!

Draco war zusammengezuckt und hielt still, aus Angst, man würde ihn bestrafen, wenn er etwas Falsches tat.

„Sch, jetzt gehen wir..."

Der Blonde regte sich immer noch nicht und der Dunkelhaarige warf einen letzten Blick in den Raum.

„Wo ist denn dein Besen, hm?", begann er damit, den Jungen abzulenken.

Graue Augen sahen ihn an.

„Die Auroren haben ihn mir weggenommen", meinte er nur leise und traurig.

„Was? Ich werde dir einen neuen kaufen, ja? Das verspreche ich dir!"

Harry konnte einen kleinen Funken Freude in den matten Augen erkennen. Draco hatte wohl in den letzten Wochen vieles durchmachen müssen. Dinge, die keinem Kind angetan werden durften und doch viel zu oft geschahen...

Und er wusste, dass das stimmte.

---

Endlich aus dem Gebäude raus, musste er zusehen, dass er einen Ort fand, von dem aus er verschwinden konnte, ohne Muggel darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Also schritt er eine Viertelstunde lang in die Richtung, in der der Park lag und erreichte diesen schließlich. Die seltsamen Blicke, die die Menschen ihm zugeworfen und Draco dazu gebracht hatten, sich so weit wie möglich in seinen Armen zu verstecken, ignorierte er.

„So, jetzt sind wir gleich daheim", meinte er leise und sah noch mal kurz in alle Richtungen, dann war er einfach weg.

---

Er landete direkt im Schlafzimmer, was er normalerweise nie tat. Doch musste er erst einmal zusehen, dass er den Jungen verarztete. Die Verletzungen, die er gesehen hatte, waren schlimm gewesen und er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass der restliche Körper auch so aussah.

Also brachte er den anderen gleich ins Badezimmer und ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen.

Ohne Schaum, denn der würde nur wehtun. Vorsichtig setzte er das Bündel auf dem Toilettendeckel ab und sah Draco in die Augen.

Der schlug den Blick nieder.

Er sieht so hilflos aus, dachte Harry und seufzte leise. Es war erschreckend, was ein paar Wochen brutalster Behandlung, einem Menschen antun konnte. Und wie verändert dieses Wesen hinterher war...

Vorsichtig strich er über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und musste auch dort auf der schönen Haut lauter Kratzer und noch bläuliche Flecken erkennen.

„Was haben sie dir nur angetan...", murmelte Harry und seine Stimme klang schmerzlich.

Langsam begann er damit, diesen Kittel vom Körper des anderen zu schälen und musste immer wieder inne halten, weil Draco sich verkrampfte. Teilweise schien das Material an den verkrusteten Stellen zu kleben. Eine Tatsache, die wirklich unangenehm war.

Das Verhalten des Blonden war nun wirklich kein Wunder, wenn man ihn fragte, schließlich war der Blonde aufs Schlimmste misshandelt und missbraucht worden...

Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken an dieses ganze Sexspielzeug und den anderen Kram, immer noch schlecht – und er kannte Härteres! Wenn er dann noch weiter ging und überlegte, was sie damit bei Draco getan hatten... Nein, das ließ er lieber bleiben. Es reichte, dass er die Konsequenzen dieser Taten hier sehen und behandeln musste.

Das Oberteil war endlich verschwunden und nun sollte es die Hose sein. Doch Draco weigerte sich.

„Kleiner, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Aber hier geschieht dir nichts. Vertrau mir, bitte."

Misstrauisch sah der Junge Harry an, der den anderen auf die Füße gestellt hatte und nun langsam die Hose nach unten schob.

Harry versuchte nicht hinzuschauen, alleine schon, weil es dem Blonden dann vielleicht leichter fallen würde. Aber auch, weil es ihm selber ordentlich zusetzte. Auch bemühte er sich, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Was sich natürlich spätestens in ein paar Minuten nicht mehr vermeiden lassen würde.

Als auch endlich die Hose weg war, konnte das Badewasser ausgeschaltet werden und Harry drehte sich dem Blonden zu, der verängstigt in der Ecke stand und nicht weiter wusste.

„Komm her, Draco, ich will dich ins Wasser setzen."

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht.

„Komm, dir passiert nichts. Und ein heißes Bad wird dir gut tun."

Noch immer regte sich der Blonde nicht. Kurzerhand kam der Schwarzhaarige rüber und hob den anderen einfach auf die Arme. Er protestierte nicht.

Alleine das kam Harry schon falsch vor. Wenn Draco das nicht wollte, dann sollte er sich jetzt wehren. Aber genau das tat er nicht, also konnte es ja nur so sein, dass man ihn gebrochen hatte. Und das in weniger als zwei Monaten. Sanft ließ er den Blonden ins Wasser gleiten und strich ihm dann über die Haare. Draco seufzte auf, schaute nach oben und schloss dann die Augen.

Harry konnte beobachten wie sich die mageren Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut zu sehr abzeichneten, entspannten. Er konnte jede Rippe zählen und die Haut war ungesund blass – fast schon grau.

„Hast du Hunger, Kleiner?", fragte er leise nach.

„Ja."

„Ich komme gleich wieder, in Ordnung?"

Schnell schlüpfte er zur Tür heraus und schloss sie hinter sich, um dem anderen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Dann sank er auf die Bettkante.

„Oh man... Was mach ich nur?"

Nun, vorerst sollte er wohl erst mal etwas zu Essen besorgen.

„Dobby!", rief er also.

Die Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Was kann Dobby tun, für Harry, Sir?"

„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und mach eine Suppe fertig und koche Tee auf. Wir haben einen Gast, der nur sehr leicht essen kann."

„Dobby machen sofort!" So wuselte Dobby davon und Harry ging zurück ins Bad, wo Draco in der Wanne eingeschlafen zu sein schien.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Der andere sah so friedlich aus, wie er da schlief. Wenn die Verletzungen nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte man meinen können, der Kleine nahm gerade ein Entspannungsbad. Harry nahm nun ein weiches Tuch und begann damit, den anderen zu waschen. Das ganze getrocknete Blut und Sperma, das zu sehen war, musste schließlich weg.

Durch die Berührungen wachte der Blonde auf und zuckte zusammen, als er gewahr wurde, was Harry hier machte.

„Nicht...", wollte er sich wehren, die Arme und Beine hatte er schon angezogen.

„Scht... Beruhige dich. Ich tu dir nichts."

Sanft fuhr er damit fort, den anderen zu säubern und ließ dabei aber die Mitte erst mal aus.

Dafür schien Draco ihm dankbar, denn er atmete nun etwas ruhiger. Da Harry aber nun soweit fertig war, musste er auch den Rest beenden und so wanderte er langsam zwischen die Beine des anderen. Der Blonde schien geschockt, dass Harry sich das nun doch wagte und lag stocksteif im Wasser. Krampfhaft kniff er die Augen zu und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Harry war das Ganze ja selber unangenehm, aber das viele getrocknete Blut und die Verkrustungen an Dracos Glied, ließen ihn nicht anders handeln.

Überhaupt erinnerte ihn das an Verbrennungen, oder was auch immer die noch getan hatten.

Es musste Draco doch unheimlich schwer gefallen sein, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Wenn er überhaupt hatte gehen können. Durch das Wasser war die Verkrustung nun aber aufgeweicht und leicht zu entfernen. Die Haut, die darunter zu finden war, sah genauso wenig gesund aus.

Als Harry nun endlich fertig war, nahm er Draco auf den Arm und trocknete ihn kurz darauf mit einem weichen Handtuch ab. Dann brachte er ihn ins Schlafzimmer nebenan und legte den Jungen dort nieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und streichelte über die Wange des Liegenden. Der nickte zögerlich und schaute dem anderen nach, als er noch mal ins Bad lief, um eine Salbe zu holen. Zusätzlich hatte er auch noch ein paar Phiolen mitgebracht.

Draco beobachtete jede Bewegung mit Adleraugen.

Er sah wie Harry die Fläschchen abstellte und auch das Döschen und wie er dann eine kleine Mullbinde daneben legte.

„Hm? Was ist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah weiter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Der nahm gerade das Döschen und öffnete es, um dann eine größere Menge auf zwei Finger zu nehmen.

Damit wandte er sich dem Blonden zu.

„Das ist eine Heilsalbe, sie kühlt zusätzlich auch", erklärte er.

Der andere erfuhr auch gleich, warum Harry ihm das gesagt hatte. Denn er verteilte die Salbe auf seinem Glied und da es leider noch kleine, offene Stellen gab, legte er ein kleines Tuch darüber und legte dann den Verband an.

Draco kam sich so ziemlich blöd vor, er sagte aber nichts. Auch auf verschiedene Stellen am Körper des Jüngeren verteilte Harry etwas von der Salbe und verklebte sie mit Pflastern.

Am Ende gab es dann noch einen Trank und der Dunkelhaarige war zufrieden.

„So, jetzt solltest du eine Kleinigkeit essen", meinte er und rief nach Dobby, damit der Suppe bringen konnte. Kaum fünf Minuten später kam der Hauself zurück, beladen mit einem Tablett. Harry stand auf und nahm es entgegen.

„Danke, ich rufe, wenn ich noch was brauche, ja?"

Dobby entschwand wieder in die Küche und der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich neben Draco, um ihm die Suppe zu zeigen.

„Kannst du alleine essen, oder soll ich dir helfen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf, um an den Teller zu kommen. Eine Sache, die nicht so einfach war, wie er angenommen hatte. Immer wieder gaben seine Arme nach und er sank zurück in die Kissen.

„Warte!", meinte ‚Harry schließlich, stellte das Tablett weg und zog den Jungen hoch, lehnte ihn an sich und schüttelte das Kissen aus, damit er sich dann daran gelehnt, alleine aufrecht hinsetzen konnte. Als das dann geschehen war und Draco leicht verlegen auf seine Hände schaute, reichte der Schwarzhaarige ihm den Teller und schenkte ihm noch ein Glas Tee ein.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann aber musste Harry es wissen.

„Draco, ich hätte da mal eine Frage?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte Angesprochener auf.

„Wer hat entschieden, dass du in ein Heim kommst?"

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, schluckte aber und antwortete:

„Im Ministerium, bei einer Verhandlung hat Dumbledore darauf bestanden, dass ich in ein Heim käme."

Draco hatte verunsichert geklungen und wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Immerhin war Dumbledore immer auf Harrys Seite gewesen und er glaubte nicht, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihm das glaubte. Vielleicht brachte er ihn auch gleich wieder zurück!

„Verstehe und dann haben dich die Leute vom Ministerium dort hin gebracht?"

„Nein, das war Dumbledore. Er meinte, dass er sich um mich kümmern würde. Nach der Verhandlung hat er mich mitgeschleppt und dort zurück gelassen. Er sagte, dass ich jetzt hoffentlich etwas Anstand und Manieren lernen würde."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

„Der Alte also... Wie konnte er das tun? Dem werde ich..."

Der Blonde warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann sah er auf seinen Teller und stellte ihn zurück aufs Tablett. Harry hatte das beobachtet und lächelte dann traurig. Wie hatte Albus das machen können? Warum hatte er den Jungen nur in ein solches Heim gegeben? Zumal Draco doch weder etwas für die Dummheit seiner Eltern konnte, noch dafür, dass er so erzogen worden war. Außerdem hatte er sich verändert. Das war ihm schon längst aufgefallen... Darum zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass der Alte Draco mit Absicht genau da hin gebracht hatte.

„Draco, wenn ich jetzt mal für eine Stunde weggehe, glaubst du, das geht?", wandte er sich an den Jungen.

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Draco überrascht war, plötzlich solch eine Frage zu hören. Zumal, wenn man an das vorherige Thema dachte. Doch dazu stellte der Blonde jetzt keine Verbindung her...

„Wohin?", fragte er.

„Das erzähl ich dir nachher, ja? Ich brauche nicht lange und werde dir vielleicht was mitbringen."

Nun sah Harry Unglauben in den grauen Seen.

„Kannst es ruhig glauben. Und ich beeil mich, versprochen! Wenn was sein sollte, dann ruf nach Dobby!"

Nickend bestätigte Draco und Harry hauchte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, bevor er zur Tür hinausging.

„Bis später."

---

Vom Wohnzimmer aus, apparierte Harry nach Hogsmeade, von wo er direkt nach Hogwarts lief. Er war sauer.

Wenn er dem Schulleiter begegnete, dann würde er ihm die Meinung geigen, dass niemals wieder jemand es wagen würde, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen!

So betrat er die Eingangshalle und rannte dann regelrecht die Gänge entlang. Sein Ziel war das Lehrerzimmer, in dem er jemanden zu finden hoffte.

Er klopfte an und schlug dann die Tür auf. Zu seiner Überraschung schien er in eine Lehrerversammlung geplatzt zu sein.

Umso besser, dachte er, dann kann ich ihn vor den gesamten Lehrern bloßstellen.

Wütend wie er war, schrie er sein Opfer an:

„Dumbledore! Wie konnten sie es wagen, so etwas zu tun!"

* * *

Und? Wie war es? 

Bye´, Psy- Puma


	3. Wut und Schmerz

**Gebrochene Flügel 3**

**Wut und Schmerz**

Wütend stand Harry Potter in der Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und wurde von den dort sitzenden Personen, angestarrt. Albus räusperte sich und lächelte dann.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde bei diesem Anblick schlecht und er hätte am Liebsten zugeschlagen. Aber er musste sich beherrschen! Andererseits könnte er sich austoben und hinterher dafür sorgen, dass alle dachten, es wäre ein wild gewordener Hippogreif hier herein geflogen und das Chaos angerichtet hätte.

„Was ist denn los, mein Junge?", erklang dann die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Die erste Sicherung war durchgebrannt.

„Was los ist? WAS los ist!", brüllte er.

„Das fragen sie MICH? Ich war heute im St. Anne!"

Die Lehrer wussten absolut nicht, worüber hier geredet wurde, aber eines war sicher, Severus Snape passte der Ton des Potters nicht - absolut nicht.

„Potter! Benehmen sie sich und reden sie in einem anderen Ton mit uns!", schnarrte er ihn also an. Harry ignorierte es und starrte den Direktor an, in dessen Augen Erkenntnis zu lesen war.

Oh ja, du weißt, was ich meine, nicht wahr, alter Mann? Ein eisiges Lächeln, das der Temperatur im Raum alle Ehre machte, stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Erklären sie!", forderte der Jüngste´ dann und seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerstand zu.

„Was willst du denn wissen?"

Verkalkter, alter Sack! Das dachte Harry in diesem Moment. Er würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore vor Gericht geschleppt würde. Und wenn nicht vor das Zaubergericht, dann ganz sicher vor das Todesgericht!

„Vielleicht, warum sie selbst ihn dahin gebracht haben? Warum DA?"

Stille.

„Ich wollte nur dafür sorgen, dass er gut untergebracht ist", erwiderte der Alte gelassen, als wäre er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Ach, gut untergebracht? Und wieso haben sie dann gesagt, dass er dort hoffentlich Manieren und Anstand lernen würde!"

Harry merkte, dass es dem alten Mann langsam sehr unangenehm wurde, über dieses Thema zu reden. Vor allem, weil noch die anderen Lehrer zuhörten. Da musste er natürlich aufpassen, dass sie nicht den Respekt vor ihm verloren. Aber das würde er ihm schon versalzen!

Snape hatte unterdessen registriert, dass er übergangen worden war und es ärgerte ihn auch, aber ihm war keinesfalls die Veränderung Dumbledores entgangen, während er mit Potter sprach. Und nur das veranlasste ihn dazu, noch etwas zu warten, bevor er sich wieder einmischen würde.

„Das habe ich doch nie gesagt!", protestierte er.

„Natürlich, er würde ja auch in einer solchen Lage quietschvergnügt Lügen erfinden, wo er vor Schmerzen kaum hat atmen können!", brüllte der Dunkelhaarige und es schien, als würde plötzlich eine gigantische Hitze das Schloss zum Schmelzen bringen wollen.

„Wovon redest du, Harry?", versuchte es der Direktor mit einer ruhigen und sanften Stimme, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Heuchler, dachte sein Kontrahent nur. Und die zweite Sicherung schmorte bedrohlich...

„Sie wussten ganz genau, dass es ein Muggelheim ist und was dort getan wird! Und sie haben das mit Absicht gemacht! Sie haben ihn dort zurückgelassen, in der Erwartung, man würde ihn brechen, zerstören. Nicht mal persönliche Gegenstände hatte er dort! Er war von der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten und hätte keinen um Hilfe bitten können!"

„Erzähl doch keinen Uns-"

„UNSINN! Ich erzähle keinen Unsinn! Ich war dort, habe gesehen wie man ihn zugerichtet hat und auch mit was! Und ihr Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen, er ist gebrochen worden! Und ich weiß auch, warum sie das gemacht haben! Es war Rache, weil ihnen sein Vater immer wieder in den Weg gekommen ist!"

Die Lehrer zerrten mittlerweile an ihren Robenkragen, öffneten Knöpfe und legten Umhänge ab. Man kam sich wahrlich wie in einem Schmelzofen vor... Immer wieder sahen sie sich um, konnten aber nichts finden, das für diese Hitze verantwortlich sein konnte. Auch Kühlzauber wirkten nicht, verpufften einfach, als wären sie von der Wärme aufgefressen worden.

Nun langte es der Stellvertreterin des Schulleiters. McGonagall stand auf und mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Mr. Potter, ich finde es eine Unverschämtheit von ihnen, dass sie in solch einem Ton mit dem Direktor reden! Sie werden sich nun entschuldigen und in Ruhe erzählen, was hier eigentlich los ist!"

Harry warf ihr einen gefrierenden Blick zu, der überhaupt nicht zu der Hitze passte, die herrschte. Es war, als würden zwei Naturgewalten gleichzeitig herrschen.

„Man sollte in noch ganz anderen Tönen mit diesem Heuchler reden! Und ich werde mich sicher nicht entschuldigen! Nicht bei jemanden, der einen minderjährigen Zauberer in ein Muggelwaisenhaus bringet und genau weiß, dass die Kinder dort schlecht behandelt werden!"

Auch Severus wollte nun endlich wissen, um wen es ging.

„Potter, sagen sie nun vielleicht auch mal, um wen es sich handelt?", blaffte er und zog erwartend eine Braue in die Höhe. Harry wandte seinen Blick dem Professor zu und nickte.

„Dumbledore hat Draco Malfoy in ein Muggelheim gebracht, wo Kinder misshandelt und missbraucht werden."

Nun herrschte Schweigen und Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!", zischte er gefährlich leise.

„Doch, Draco ist aufs Übelste körperlich verletzt worden. Blaue Flecken, Prellungen und Unterernährung sind noch das Harmlose. Er ist auch vergewaltigt worden und seelisch ist er total gebrochen, kein Vergleich mehr mit früher."

Der Tränkemeister stand abrupt auf und sein Stuhl fiel nach hinten um.

„Bring mich sofort zu ihm!", sagte er laut und klang dabei sehr besorgt.

Harry war skeptisch.

„Warum?"

„Ich bin sein Pate, verdammt! Und nun sag mir, wo er ist!"

Potter nickte und sah dann wieder zum Direktor.

„Wagen sie es nicht, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Ich werde sie überall wiederfinden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie damit durchkommen, auch, wenn ich sie eigenhändig vor Gericht zerren müsste!"

Damit drehte er sich um und deutete dem Professor, ihm zu folgen.

Augenblicklich war die Hitze verschwunden und erleichtert atmeten alle auf. Es hatte ihnen fast der Atem gestanden, als die Hitze immer wieder neue Höhen erreicht hatte, ein ständiges Hin und Her gewesen war.

---

„Ich muss noch etwas holen", erklärte Snape, während er mit dem jungen Potter den Gang entlang lief.

„Dann gehen sie, ich warte in der Eingangshalle."

So trennten sich ihre Wege kurz.

Zehn Minuten später kam der Lehrer in die Eingangshalle und fand dort den wartenden Jungen vor.

„Wir können", meinte Snape nur und Harry lief voran. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu sehen, dass der Mann hinterher kam.

Als sie das Schulgelände verlassen hatten, packte der Jüngere den anderen am Arm und sie disapparierten sofort. Snape traute seinen Augen nicht, als er bemerkte, dass sie in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Was zum Teufel machen wir hier?", fauchte er los und stand plötzlich alleine da.

Harry war einfach losgegangen und hatte ihn wieder einmal ignoriert.

Sauer stapfte der Mann hinterher. Schließlich war er auf seinen Schüler angewiesen und da konnte er ihn nicht einfach aus den Augen verlieren. Noch tiefer sank seine Stimmung aber, als sie an den Quidditchladen gelangten.

„Potter, es ist jetzt sicher keine Zeit, um an Sport zu denken! Meinem Patensohn geht es schlecht!"

Harry blickte den Professor für Tränke mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und schüttelte den Kopf, dann trat er in das Geschäft.

---

„Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, ich hätte gerne das neuste Besenmodel, das es gibt", legte er seinen Wunsch dar und der Mann verschwand. Augenblicke später kam er zurück und brachte eine lange Tasche mit, in der der Besen verstaut war. Harry konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er die Farbe des Stoffes sah. Grün – Slytheringrün...

„Darf es sonst noch was sein?", riss ihn der Mann aus den Gedanken.

„Pflegepolitur."

Sofort holte der Verkäufer auch das und dann zahlte Harry schnell. Noch mehr Zeit sollte er wirklich nicht verschwenden!

Ihm war keinesfalls entgangen, dass Snape gleich explodieren würde. Als sie den Laden verlassen hatten, riss der Mann seinen Führer an der Schulter herum.

„Was sollte der Scheiß da drinnen? Es gibt Wichtigeres, als DAS!"

Die Kontrolle schien der Tränkemeister verloren zu haben, dachte Harry, bevor er antwortete.

„Das ist nicht für mich."

Dann fasste er wieder nach dem anderen, dieses Mal etwas grober, da er langsam auch gereizt wurde und apparierte.

---

„Spinnen sie, Potter?", fluchte Snape gleich weiter, als sie wieder auftauchten.

Eisig funkelte Harry ihn an. Warum musste er sich das noch mal gefallen lassen? – Ach ja, er war ja inkognito!

„Meine Wohnung hätten sie anders nicht erreicht!"

Das brachte den Mann zum Verstummen, was dem Jüngere´ nur recht war.

„Er ist hier?"

„Ja."

„Wo?"

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Ich werde ihm erst mal sagen, dass sie hier sind. Wenn ich sie rufe, kommen sie rein, nicht vorher!"

Einen letzten Blick auf den Lehrer werfend, verschwand Harry hinter einer Tür.

---

Draco war hellwach und atmete schwer. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und auch sein Schlafanzug war feucht. Besorgt musste Harry das feststellen.

„Hat der Trank nachgelassen?", erkundigte er sich sanft, streichelte sanft über die Stirn des Jungen.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, stöhnte dann aber gleich schmerzhaft auf.

„Du hättest doch Dobby was sagen können, Kleiner."

„Nein... Es geht schon...", flüsterte Draco aber nur und schloss dann gepeinigt die Augen.

Harry griff nach einer der Phiolen und setzte sie dem anderen an die Lippen.

„Trink."

Der Junge tat wie befohlen und seufzte erleichtert, als die Wirkung einsetzte.

Fast schon zärtlich strich der Schwarzhaarige dem anderen über die Haare.

„Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, der dich gerne sehen möchte. Er macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Und du errätst nie, wie er das zeigt!"

Fragend blinzelte Draco ihn an.

„Er meckert mich die ganze Zeit an!", grinste er und rief dann in Richtung Tür:

„Kommen sie rein!"

Es öffnete sich auch gleich die Tür und zum Vorschein kam Severus Snape, der auch gleich auf das Bett zu eilte und sich auf die Kante setzte und den Jungen darin besorgt betrachtete.

„Draco, wie geht es dir?", fragte er dann ruhig.

Der Blonde traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Sein Pate saß hier?

„Onkel Sev?", hauchte er und hob angestrengt die Hand. Sofort nahm Severus sie in seine und nickte bestätigend.

„Ich bin hier, ja. Es wird alles gut, Kleiner."

Kleine Tränen erschienen in den grauen Augen und dann nickte der Blonde.

„Hat er schon was gegessen?", wollte der Professor dann wissen. Seine Gesichtszüge glichen überhaupt nicht mehr denen, die er sonst zur Schau trug.

„Ja, Suppe. Mehr würde er wohl noch nicht vertragen."

Zustimmend nickte der Mann. Sein Blick ruhte auf seinem Patenkind, welches eingeschlafen war.

---

Eine Weile war es recht still, bis plötzlich Snape ins Wohnzimmer gerannt kam.

„Potter!", rief er aufgebracht.

„Ja?"

Der Mann stand vor ihm und wirkte absolut überfordert.

„Draco! Es geht ihm nicht gut! Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, was er hat! Komm mit!"

Mit diesen Worten zerrte er den Jungen hinter sich her, in das Schlafzimmer.

Dort lag Draco schweißgebadet und vor Schmerzen stöhnend.

„Warum hat der Trank schon wieder nachgelassen?", stellte sich Harry selbst die Frage.

„Vielleicht zu schwach!", meckerte der Professor und streichelte dem blonden Jungen über den Kopf.

„Was hat er?", fragte er.

„Jetzt mal langsam, ich muss doch erst mal schauen", erwiderte der Jüngere´ und klappte die Bettdecke zurück, so dass der Bauch ab den Hüftknochen frei war. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Draco die Arme um den Bauch geschlungen hatte.

„Kleiner, wo tut es weh?", fragte er sanft nach und nahm die Arme zur Seite. Langsam tastete er die Stelle ab und dann schrie Draco beinahe auf.

„Da? Ist es da am Schlimmsten?"

„Ja...", antwortete der Liegende heiser. Auf Harrys Gesicht trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den weder Draco, noch Snape deuten konnte.

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, aber ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen", wandte sich Harry dann an den Mann. Severus war mit einem Mal sehr beunruhigt.

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen, sie wird da wohl mehr machen können, als ich."

Draco zitterte und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.

„Kleiner, ich kann dir hier nicht helfen. Aber sie schon. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Der Junge verschwand vom Fleck weg und ließ den Zaubertränkeprofessor zurück.

So zog er also die Decke wieder nach oben und versuchte seinen Patensohn zu beruhigen. Doch der Junge hatte Schmerzen und auch die Streicheleinheiten änderten nichts daran.

„Potter wird gleich zurück sein", meinte er und verzweifelte langsam an dieser Situation.

Es war etwas anderes, ihm in der Schule mit solcherlei Dingen zu helfen, aber ein krankes Kind?

---

Harry war unterdessen gerade durch die Tür der Krankenstation gegangen und stolperte beinahe in die Krankenschwester.

„Mr. Potter! Was ist denn mit ihnen los?", rief sie verwirrt aus.

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe, es geht um Draco!"

Die Frau war augenblicklich alarmiert. Hatte man ihr doch von dem Auftritt am Morgen erzählt. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Albus das nur hatte tun können.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie aber dann.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass es der Blinddarm ist."

„Bei Merlin! Wie schlimm ist es denn?", fragte sie, während nebenbei allerlei Dinge in ihre Tasche flogen.

„Er hat starke Schmerzen."

„Verstehe. Gut, ich bin fertig, wir können gehen!"

Die beiden beeilten sich, das Gelände zu verlassen und dann erschienen sie im Flur von Harrys Wohnung.

---

Severus hatte das Geräusch gehört und war aufgesprungen. Schon ging die Tür auf und herein kam die Schulkrankenschwester, gefolgt von Harry Potter. Der Junge setzte sich neben den Blonden und sprach ihn an:

„Draco, Madam Pomfrey ist hier und wird jetzt schauen, was mit dir ist, okay?"

Angst spiegelte sich in den grauen Augen, als er diese Worte hörte.

„Keine Angst, sie wird dir nichts tun, das lasse ich nicht zu. Hier bist du sicher."

Die Frau richtete sich derweil an den Hogwartslehrer.

„Sie gehen bitte raus, ja? Ich rufe sie, wenn sie wieder reinkommen können."

„Nein! Ich werde nicht-"

Weiter kam er nicht, weil Pomfrey ihn so anfunkelte, dass er verstummte und der Anweisung folgte. Draco sah ihm nach und streckte den Arm aus.

„Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier, Draco. Du bist nicht alleine", beruhigte ihn Harry.

Der Blonde sah ihn an und nickte, dann warf er einen unsicheren Blick zu der Krankenschwester.

* * *

Jap, schon wieder fertig!

Hoffe, es hat gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma

7


	4. Verletzung

**Gebrochene Flügel 4**

**Verletzung**

Die Frau sah die Angst des Blonden und versuchte so unbeschwert wie möglich auszusehen, damit der Junge sich nicht noch mehr verschreckte. Sie hatte ja erfahren, was passiert war, aber den Jungen auch noch zu sehen... das war ein großer Unterschied!

Sie blickte noch mal zu Harry, der dem Blonden über den Kopf strich und ihn beruhigte. Um ihn zu untersuchen, wollte sie den Jungen aufdecken.

Poppy hatte die Hände schon angelegt, wartete nur noch auf das zustimmende Nicken.

Und es kam.

So schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und zog scharf die Luft ein. Kein Wunder, denn Draco war nun bis zu den Oberschenkeln freigelegt und das konnte einem schon den Atem nehmen!

Sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringend, fasste sie die Hände des Jungen und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach oben, über den Kopf, wo Harry sie weiter fest hielt.

„Ganz ruhig, Draco. Alles okay...", murmelte er dem Kleineren zu, der heftig zitterte. Momentan wohl mehr vor Angst, als vor Schmerz.

Verständlich, immerhin wusste er ja nicht, was auf ihn zukam und das konnte so ziemlich alles sein.

Poppy tastete nun die Stelle am Körper ab, die Harry ihr genannt hatte und erschrak leicht, was mitunter auch daran lag, dass der Blonde gepeinigt aufgeschrieen hatte. Sie warf einen warnenden Blick zu Harry, der sofort verstand.

Er ließ Dracos Arme los und strich ihm weiterhin beruhigend über die Haare und Wange.

„Kleiner, halt bitte still, ja? Und tu, was Madam Pomfrey dir sagt."

Der Junge nickte zitternd und verängstigt. Ja, der Dunkelhaarige konnte sich vorstellen, dass Draco Angst davor hatte, wieder so verletzt zu werden.

„Keiner wird dir hier schaden, ja? Ich bin da und passe auf."

Dann wandte sich der Junge an die Krankenschwester, um leise Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.

„Wir müssen schnellstens operieren. Ich kann das nicht mehr mit einem Zauber machen", erklärte sie und seufzte.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Geben sie mir den Narkosetrank, dann werde ich ihn ihm einflößen."

Dankbar gab die Frau die Phiole weiter und sah dem anderen zu.

„Kleiner, das hier musst du trinken. Dann werden die Schmerzen gleich weg sein und du kannst ruhig schlafen."

Langsam schluckte der Blonde das Gebräu und war auch Sekunden später betäubt. Mit ein paar Schwenkern ihres Stabes, wurde das Zimmer vollkommen steril und die Werkzeuge für die OP waren vorhanden.

Harry entfernte sich einen Schritt vom Bett und blieb dort stehen, um eingreifen zu können, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen.

---

Severus Snape saß nun schon seit zwei Stunden im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ein Zeichen aus dem Zimmer. Aber es kam keins. Mittlerweile leerte er schon sein viertes Glas mit Rum.

Es war zum Haare raufen!

Aber was sollte er schon gegen die Schwester ausrichten? Gut, er hätte sie verhexen können, aber dann wäre sie ja nutzlos geworden...

Severus machte sich Sorgen um sein Patenkind. Das hätte sie doch verstehen müssen!

Der Kleine hatte so schlecht ausgesehen, dass man befürchtete, er würde jeden Augenblick die Augen schließen.

Und der schmerzerfüllte Schrei von vorhin...

Ihm war eine Gänsehaut über den Körper gelaufen und die Angst in Alkohol zu ertränken, war auch nicht gerade seine geistreichste Idee gewesen. Es funktionierte nämlich nicht!

„Sir, kann Dobby noch was bringen, Sir?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, was er hätte bleiben lassen sollen. Ihm drehte sich alles und Übelkeit stieg seine Kehle empor.

„Dobby holen Essen für Sir", murmelte der Elf und verschwand. Zurück kam er mit einer Kleinigkeit, die dem Professor die Nüchternheit nehmen sollte. War ja auch schön blöd gewesen, ohne vorher etwas zu essen, Alkohol zu trinken.

Er hatte gerade den Teller leer gemacht, als er Schritte hörte. Augenblicklich wandte er den Kopf um und sah Harry Potter neben sich stehen. Okay, es waren drei Harry Potters und er wusste nicht, mit welchem er sprechen sollte... – aber zählte das jetzt?

„Sie sollten nicht so viel trinken, Snape. Alkohol auf nüchternen Magen ist nicht so gut."

Sev winkte ungeduldig ab und warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nun, Draco schläft jetzt. Madam Pomfrey musste operieren. Durch die Misshandlungen hatte er innere Verletzungen, die sich entzündet haben. Daher auch die Schmerzen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber was ha- ...ben die denn ge- ...macht, dass er innere Verlet- ...zungen hat, die schich ensünden konnten?"

Die Ratlosigkeit war ihm anzusehen.

„Na ja... Also, ich habe in diesem Heim damals einiges gesehen, mit dem sie ihren´ Spaß gehabt hatten. Einer dieser Gegenstände war eine Metallstange..."

Snape riss die Augen auf. Okay, er glaubte, dass der Alkohol sich eben verflüchtigt hatte!

„Du willst doch nicht etwas sagen, dass die..."

„Ich fürchte schon. Jedenfalls ist das das Naheliegendste."

Wenn es möglich war, dann wurde der Tränkemeister nun noch blasser.

„Sein Zustand ist stabil, keine Angst. Er schläft jetzt und wenn er aufwacht, dann wird Poppy ihn noch mal untersuchen."

Der andere nickte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Harry seufzte. Irgendwie hätte er nie gedacht, das einmal von seinem Lehrer zu denken, aber nun sah der Mann wirklich verletzlich und weich aus. Nicht dieser harte und grimmige Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Wobei, das war vorhin auch schon mal so gewesen.

Harry setzte sich auf die Armlehne und legte dem Älteren einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Es wird alles gut, ehrlich. Der Kleine ist stark."

Dankbar nickte Severus und lehnte sich an den anderen. Im Moment war es ihm egal, ob er Schwäche zeigte, oder nicht...

Außerdem, ob er sich dafür jetzt, oder morgen früh selbst zur Sau machte, war doch unwichtig, oder?

---

Es verging noch eine Viertelstunde, bis die Krankenschwester auch im Wohnzimmer erschien.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry gleich.

„Nichts, der Junge schläft. Ich habe ihm einer ganzkörperlichen Untersuchung unterzogen und muss sagen, dass du ihn schon sehr gut versorgt hattest. Die innere Verletzung hättest du auch gar nicht bemerken können."

Harry nickte nur und bot der Frau einen Platz an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt etwas essen. Draco wird noch eine Weile schlafen, oder?"

„Ja, ein oder zwei Stunden schon."

So erhob sich der Junge, half dem Professor und verließ mit den beiden den Raum, um in die Küche zu gelangen.

---

Dort hatte Dobby, in weiser Voraussicht, schon etwas gekocht und den Tisch gedeckt. Harry setzte den Mann ab und nahm der Krankenschwester gegenüber, selbst Platz. Dann verspeisten sie ihr Essen schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Der eine plante seine Rache, der andere kam fast um vor Sorgen und die letzte überlegte, wie sie ihren Patienten weiterhin behandeln sollte.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, wollte Severus nach seinem Patensohn schauen. So versammelten sie sich auf dem Flur.

„Ich muss mal für eine halbe bis ganze Stunde fort. Beeile mich aber", meinte der dunkelhaarige Junge. Überrascht sah der Mann ihn an.

„Und wohin?"

„Ich will zu Fudge. Der soll was gegen Dumbi unternehmen und dann das Waisenhaus!", erklärte er.

Severus nickte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Besen. Harry folgte den Augen des Älteren und grinste.

„Den hab ich Draco versprochen, also schön den Mund halten, klar? Aber sie können die Politur mitnehmen und ihm geben..."

Der Mann nickte bloß, packte sich besagtes und ging in das Zimmer. Und Harry apparierte ins Ministerium.

Zurück blieb Madam Pomfrey, die sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer setzte und ein wenig die Augen schloss.

---

Draco war endlich wach geworden, wie der Tränkemeister erleichtert feststellen konnte.

Sanft strich er dem Jungen über den Kopf.

„Wie geht es dir, Kleiner? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Draco fühlte sich noch wie in Watte gepackt. Er hörte und sah alles nur von weitem und wusste noch nicht wirklich, was eigentlich los war. Nur langsam kam er aus diesem Nebel hervor und erkannte die Stimme seines Paten.

„Sev...?", flüsterte er.

„Ja? Ich bin da, keine Angst."

Der Mann bemerkte, dass er leicht zitterte. Also zauberte er noch eine Decke und legte sie über den Jungen, der das zwar wahrnahm, aber nicht reagierte.

„Wo... Harry?", vernahm er noch mal die Stimme des Jungen. Das überraschte ihn nun doch. Seit wann hatte sein Kleiner denn so viel Vertrauen zu dem Potterjungen?

„Er ist bald wieder da. Er muss was erledigen", versicherte Sev und streichelte weiter über die blonden Haare, die doch recht verschwitzt waren.

Nach ein paar Schweigeminuten erhob der Tränkelehrer wieder die Stimme.

„Kleiner, schau mal, was ich hier habe."

Draco wandte den Kopf und blinzelte seinen Paten an.

„Hier."

Damit hielt er dem Blonden das Politurmittel vor die Augen. Erst lächelte der Junge begeistert, dann aber bekam er einen traurigen Ausdruck.

„Was hast du denn, Kleiner?"

„Kein Besen...", nuschelte der Blonde und schloss die Augen, damit sein Pate die Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Da ging die Tür auf und Harry kam hinein. Poppy hinter ihm.

Nur Snape fiel auf, das der Potter etwas hinter dem Rücken versteckte. Und er konnte sich denken, was es war.

„Schau mal, Draco, da kommt Potter."

Aufmerksam geworden, sah der Liegende dem anderen entgegen.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Geht."

„Das vergeht bald wieder. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir was versprochen hab?"

Der Blonde überlegte, aber momentan konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was der andere meinte.

„Ich hab versprochen, dir was zu schenken."

Der Junge nickte, obwohl er noch immer nicht ganz mit kam. Harry holte hinter seinem Rücken die lange Tasche hervor und er sah sofort, dass sich die grauen Augen mit Freude füllten. Sie glitzerten regelrecht.

„Ein... Besen...", sagte er ganz leise.

„Ja, Kleiner. Dein Besen."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nahm die Hülle ab und präsentierte Draco das neuste Modell, das es gab.

„Wirklich meiner?", fragte der Junge noch mal. Unglaube und Ehrfurcht zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

Harry nickte.

„Aber sicher. Und eine Politur hast du ja auch schon!", lächelte er.

Draco nickte und hob seine Hand, wollte den Besen zumindest anfassen, wenn er schon nicht fliegen konnte.

Der junge Potter tat ihm den Gefallen und hielt das Fluggerät nah genug. Bewundernd strich der blonde Junge über das gut verarbeitete Holz.

„Danke...", hauchte er letztlich und ein paar kleine Tränen lösten sich. Die wischte aber Harry gleich weg.

„He, ich hab dir das doch versprochen! Und jetzt hast du doch auch einen Grund, um ganz schnell wieder gesund zu werden, nicht?"

Snape gefiel es überhaupt nicht, was der Junge da sagte. Das klang, als wollte er den kleinen Draco bei sich behalten! Aber das ging nicht, da er ja der Pate war.

Er würde wohl am Besten schon mal das Gästezimmer herrichten, um den Kleinen dort unterbringen zu können!

„Potter, ich glaube, sie sollten daran denken, dass ich den Kleinen mitnehmen werde."

Harry grinste ihn an.

„Der Meinung bin ich nicht. Sie sind nicht als sein Pate bekannt und ich habe von Fudge das Sorgerecht erhalten."

Der Mann wurde weiß wie eine Wand.

„Nein!"

„Doch, hat mich eine Menge Überredungskraft gekostet, aber ich hab mich durchgesetzt. Ich fand es nämlich eine Schweinerei, dass man Draco in ein Heim gesteckt hat."

Madam Pomfrey war während der Unterhaltung raus gegangen, sie ging das nichts an.

---

Mittlerweile schlief der Patient wieder und Poppy, Harry und ein griesgrämiger Tränkelehrer saßen im Wohnzimmer.

„Was hast du eigentlich bei dem Minister erreicht, Harry?", erkundigte sich die Frau.

Angesprochener grinste nur fies.

„Na ja, ich finde es ja immer wieder interessant, wie einfach man den Typen einschüchtern kann... Jedenfalls wird er den Alten verhaften und es wird eine Anhörung stattfinden. Was das Heim angeht... Nun ja, da werden die wohl nen Trupp hinschicken. Und falls da nix passiert, dann werde ich mich an die Muggelbehörde wenden!"

Oder an meine Eltern, grinste er innerlich.

„Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Man kann solche Menschen nicht laufen lassen!", entrüstete sich die Krankenschwester.

„Ganz ihrer Meinung", murrte der Professor und knurrte irgendwelche Verwünschungen.

Harry lächelte, wusste er doch, dass sie ihm galten.

„Die gehören in die Hölle... Man sollte mal mit dem Höllenfürsten reden", grinste Harry dann fast schon unheimlich und Angst einflößend.

Den Erwachsenen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das irre Lachen und man konnte meinen, dass der dunkle Lord persönlich vor ihnen stand... okay, saß.

Genauso schnell, wie dieses Grinsen gekommen war, verschwand es wieder.

„Madam Pomfrey, wollen sie den Kleinen noch mal untersuchen? Oder wie machen wir das?"

„Nein, im Moment ist alles in Ordnung. Und da ich denke, dass der Herr Professor hier bleibt, mach ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Aber in einer Woche schaue ich ihn mir noch mal an."

„Gut, dann bring ich sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir sind gleich zurück, Snape."

So fasste er die Hand der Frau und verschwand mit ihr. Zurück blieb der Mann, der sich fragte, womit er das alles verdient hatte. Auf die Idee, dass das vielleicht die Strafe dafür war, dass er den Jungen immer so schlecht behandelt hatte, kam er nicht.

---

Harry erschien mit einem Plopp und trat vor den Sitzenden.

„Ich zeig ihnen das Gästezimmer."

Damit lief er voraus und Sev war mal wieder gezwungen, dem Jungen hinterherzulaufen. Das zweite Mal am gleichen Tag.

Oh, wie ihn das Leben zu hassen schien!

* * *

Tada! Hier endet das Kapitel!

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr teilt mir das auch mit!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	5. Das DU

Huhu!

Cleindori: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und ich klasse mich grundsätzlich zu nichts drängen! Aber danke! Und dann wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass es in der Tat ein Sequel zu Verschenktes Herz´ gibt. Der Vierteiler heißt Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen´ und ist hier ebenfalls zu finden! Geht um das Paar, von dem du meintest, es würde ne sußer FF abgeben!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Psy-Puma

* * *

**Gebrochene Flügel 5**

**Das DU**

Der folgende Morgen war unangenehm. Trotz des Essens gestern, erwachte Snape mit einem dicken Kopf.

„Scheiß Alkohol!", meckerte er und plumpste zurück ins Kissen. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht mal, wo er war. Doch die Erkenntnis kam schnell zurück. Er versuchte aber sofort Teile des letzten Tages zu verdrängen – immerhin, wer wollte als gefürchteter und respektvoller Lehrer, schon von einem Schüler getröstet werden? Vor allem, wenn er POTTER hieß!

Dann aber streckte er sich und ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen

Als er zu Bett gegangen war, hatte er sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe gemacht, sich den Raum näher zu betrachten. War ja auch unwichtig gewesen, schließlich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur die weiche Matratze gezählt. Nun aber stellte er fest, dass neben ihm, auf dem Nachtschränkchen, ein Wecker stand. Und die darauf stehende Uhrzeit, passte ihm absolut nicht.

Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr! Frustriert schloss er wieder die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten lang regte er sich nicht mehr, bis er ein Geräusch hörte und sich erschrocken aufsetzte. War etwa ein Einbrecher im Haus? Verwundert, aber dennoch wachsam, haftete sein Blick an der Zimmertür, bevor er aufstand, den Zauberstab packte und öffnete. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was einen erwartete...

Vor ihm legte sich folgendes Bild dar, das absolut nicht gefährlich, dafür umso unerwarteter nicht hätte sein können:

Harry, der einen Jogginganzug trug und wohl beim Schuhe ausziehen über Dobby gestolpert war. Da konnte der Tränkemeister auch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl – Nur fürs Protokoll: Er hatte das nicht freiwillig getan!

Harry allerdings, schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben und schimpfte leise mit dem Elfen. Der hatte wohl gleich übereifrig die Schuhe weg räumen wollen...

„Potter?"

Der ruckte rum und hatte sich die Hand ans Herz gedrückt.

„Erschrecken sie mich gefälligst nicht so!", zischte er und stand auf.

„Es reicht, wenn sie das in der Schule machen!"

Severus kam nicht umhin, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufzusetzen. Das ihm allerdings gleich wieder verging, als der andere zurück grinste.

„Was?", schnappte er.

„In der Aufmachung flößen sie keine Angst ein!"

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der Junge und verschwand hinter der Tür zu Draco. Severus selbst schloss seine und sank zurück in die Kissen. Er wollte noch etwas schlafen und seine Niederlage verdrängen.

---

Harry hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle, als er den Raum betrat und dort Draco lag, der ihm entgegen sah.

„Na, wie geht's?", erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige.

„Besser", murmelte der Blonde und beobachtete den anderen bei seiner Tätigkeit.

„Magst du was essen? Was Leichtes darfst du zu dir nehmen", erklärte er.

Doch der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, aber was trinken, oder?"

Dieses Mal nickte Draco. Mit einer Handbewegung Harrys, erschien eine Kanne Tee und eine Tasse.

Draco hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und Harry saß neben ihm und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Es waren drei Stunden vergangen und dem Schwarzhaarigen kam es spanisch vor, dass sich sein Lieblingslehrer´ noch nicht blicken lassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Matratze ihn ja aufgefressen?

„Pennt wohl immer noch", mutmaßte er dann und lehnte sich zurück.

Draco drehte sich leicht und hatte seinen Kopf nun auf Harrys Schoß liegen. Irgendwie gab der Blonde ja ein süßes Bild ab, fehlte nur noch der Daumen im Mund.

„Kleiner, ich hoffe, dass bald alles wieder gut ist...", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und fischte eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht des anderen. So friedlich dieser Moment aber auch war,

Harry fragte sich, ob Draco nicht mal aufs Klo musste. Tee trieb schließlich und da war es schon verwunderlich.

Sacht rüttelte er den Liegenden an der Schulter und weckte ihn somit.

„He, Draco, hör mal", forderte er. Verschlafen blinzelten graue Seen nach oben. Der Schlaf stand ihm deutlich in den Augen.

„Musst du auf die Toilette?"

Nun färbten sich die Wangen des Blonden rötlich.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Ich trag dich rüber", bot Harry an und lächelte.

Er erhielt ein ziemlich unsicheres Nicken.

---

Fünf Minuten später wartete Harry in seinem Zimmer, darauf, dass der Blonde nach ihm rief.

Was auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten der Fall war. Sachte hob er Draco wieder auf die Arme und trug ihn ins Bett zurück.

„Vielleicht wäre es mal nicht verkehrt, wenn wir den Schlafanzug wechseln, hm?"

Das hatte der Größere mehr zu sich gesagt, als zu seinem Patienten. So war Harry auch gleich aufgestanden und an den Schrank getreten, um etwas Passendes zu finden.

Schließlich hielt er triumphierend einen nachtblauen Satinschlafanzug in den Händen und kam damit zurück ans Bett.

„Der ist doch schön, oder?", fragte er und legte die Kleidung ab, dann verschwand er kurz im Bad. Poppy hatte ihn extra noch mal darauf hingewiesen, die Verbände und Pflaster regelmäßig zu wechseln. Und genau das hatte er nun vor.

---

Draco saß in den Decken und fühlte sich unwohl. Er konnte sich in etwa denken, was nun kam. Aber wirklich wollen, tat er es nicht. Nachvollziehbar, wenn man daran dachte, was er erlitten hatte. Doch er kam nicht drum herum, wenn er wieder gesund werden wollte.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich mache nichts, das dir wehtun könnte. Das weißt du, oder?", sprach Harry mit leiser und beruhigender Stimme.

Natürlich wusste er das, aber die Angst blieb trotzdem. Harry saß dem Blonden gegenüber und knöpfte langsam das Hemd auf. Dann schob er es von den schmalen Schultern und schmiss es in einem hohen Bogen weg. Draco dachte daran, dass sie fast wie ein Liebespaar aussehen mussten, wenn nicht gerade seine Vergangenheit und die Verletzungen da wären – da konnte man die Verbände, Salben, Tränke und alles weitere, das zerstreut auf dem Bett lag, schon übersehen...

Mit den Augen folgte Draco dem Stoff, der nun unerreichbar weit weg war. Gleich spürte er Harrys Hände, die warm und weich, so wie sanft, seinen Oberkörper abtasteten und die Pflaster und Verbände wechselten.

Als er damit fertig war, zog er Draco das neue Oberteil an und drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück. Dann widmete er sich der Hose, die ebenfalls verschwand. Nun aber war der Blonde mehr, als nervös. Und Harry verstand auch, wieso. Aber auch das musste getan werden!

Der Schwarzhaarige war so sanft wie möglich, als er den Verband um Dracos Glied entfernte. Das leichte Zusammenzucken ignorierte er und griff sich die Salbe.

Allerdings entging ihm nicht, dass der Kleine unter einer Anspannung stand. Und als er ihn näher betrachtete, war auch klar, was los war.

Draco war nicht aufs Klo gegangen. Allerdings stellte sich die Frage, warum?

„Kleiner, ich dachte, du warst auf der Toilette?", fragte er ihn deshalb.

Die grauen Augen hatten kleine Tränen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie kam diese Geste sehr hilflos rüber und Harry fragte sich, was denn nicht stimmte. An ihm konnte es doch nicht gelegen haben, oder doch? Nein, wohl eher nicht...

„Willst du mir sagen, was ist?"

Draco schluckte.

„Es tut weh."

„Was? Wenn du aufs Klo gehst?"

Der Kleinere nickte.

„Wieso sagst du denn nichts?"

Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern besorgt.

Vorsichtig berührte Harry den Blonden im Schritt und der zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Sag mir, wo es weh tut."

Der Blonde tat es und der andere folgte dem und suchte nach dem Ursprung des Schmerzes.

Doch äußerlich konnte er nichts feststellen.

Also tat er das, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam und er schob die Vorhaut leicht zurück.

Was er vielleicht hätte sein lassen sollen, denn Draco schrie. Er schrie wie am Spieß und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Harry ließ augenblicklich los und nahm den Jungen in den Arm.

„Sch... ist gut, ganz ruhig!", flüsterte er und wiegte den Jungen sanft hin und her.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Blonde wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, so dass Harry weiter machen konnte.

„Seit wann tut das denn weh, Draco?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ein paar Tage", gestand der Junge und wandte beschämt den Kopf ab. Er schämte sich so dermaßen für das alles hier.

Harry aber, streichelte ihm über die Haare und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„He, du musst dich nicht schämen. Du kannst nichts dafür, was passiert ist. Und hier ist niemand, der dich deshalb fertig machen wird, in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

Harry fuhr damit fort, den Blonden zu untersuchen und entdeckte schließlich wirklich eine Entzündung an der Eichel. Kein Wunder, dass der Kleine nicht auf die Toilette wollte.

„Kleiner, halt dich an der Decke fest, ja? Und wenn's weh tut, dann schrei einfach."

Draco machte große Augen, in denen Panik stand und im nächsten Augenblick schrie er wieder auf, dann wimmerte er nur noch. Harry hatte die Vorhaut abermals zurückgezogen und zusätzlich zur Entzündung, auch einen kleinen Fremdkörper entdeckt, der sich festgesetzt zu haben schien.

Jedenfalls war der nicht so einfach zu entfernen.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl, dem Blonden schon wieder wehtun zu müssen, ließ er von ihm ab. Aus der Schublade des Nachtischchens nahm er einen Trank und gab diesen Draco zu trinken.

„Ein Schmerzmittel, damit du nichts spürst", erklärte er und sah zu, wie sich der andere entspannte. Erst dann griff er sich seinen Zauberstab und hexte sich ein Skalpell herbei.

Natürlich so, dass der Blonde es nicht sah.

„Draco, lass die Augen zu und versuch zu schlafen, ja?", meinte er und warf einen Blick nach oben.

Der Junge nickte. Schlafen konnte er nun sicher nicht, aber er würde die Augen zu behalten, das wusste er. Er wollte nicht wissen, was der andere tat, alleine schon, weil es eben schon mal so furchtbar wehgetan hatte und Harry trotz des Versuches, es ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, etwas beunruhigt gewirkt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen, hatte sich nun anders hingesetzt und Dracos Glied in der Hand, die Vorhaut zurückgezogen und das Skalpell an der Stelle schwebend, wo der Fremdkörper war. Noch einmal sah er hoch, dann setzte er den Schnitt.

Hastig schnappte er sich die Pinzette und entfernte den Fremdkörper endgültig.

Vorsichtig ließ Harry los und versorgte dann alles wieder mit Salbe und einem Verband.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf, ein Taschentuch in der einen Hand, das er schnell verschwinden ließ. Der blonde Junge war nun wieder im Schlafanzug und schön unter der Bettdecke eingemummelt.

Im Bad wusch sich Harry das Gesicht und Hände, dann betrachtete er sich das kleine Teil, das er entfernt hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, entdeckte er, dass es sich um einen Metallsplitter handelte. Und er würde sich ernsthaft wundern, wenn der durch puren Zufall dort hingekommen war...

Wie grausam konnte ein Mensch denn sein? Nun, diese Frage konnte er gut beantworten, aber er unterließ er lieber... Er steckte das Taschentuch ein und verließ das Bad, um in die Küche zu gehen. Vielleicht weckte er ja auch seinen werten Herrn Professor?

---

Die Vorfreude auf die Weckaktion verflog, als Harry den Mann am Küchentisch entdeckte.

„Haben sie sich auch mal auf bequemt? Ich wollte schon schauen kommen, ob die Matratze sie wieder ausspuckt, immerhin sind sie nicht verdaulich", fragte er patzig und plumpste dem Professor gegenüber, an den Tisch. Der zog lediglich eine Braue nach oben und beugte sich wieder über seine Zeitung.

„Wie unhöflich, nicht mal eine Antwort!", meckerte der Junge weiter. Aber, da ihn der andere weiterhin ignorierte, beließ er es auch dabei. Würde er der Fledermaus halt nicht erzählen, was eben mit Draco los gewesen war. Sein Pech, oder?

Allerdings faltete sein Gegenüber nun gemächlich die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben sich. Dann sah er in die grünen Augen.

„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl nichts bringt, wenn wir uns weiterhin streiten. Wenn wir uns zusammen um Draco kümmern wollen, müssen wir uns vertragen – natürlich für Draco."

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Sollte es das heißen, was er annahm, das es hieß?

„Und was heißt das?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

„Nenn mich Severus", antwortete der Lehrer und streckte die Hand aus. Harry war klug genug, sie anzunehmen. Auch, wenn er viel lieber weiter mit ihm gezankt hätte. Wobei, wer sagte, dass er das nicht konnte?

Ein wenig Konstantes im Leben, musste doch bleiben, oder?

„Meinet wegen. Dann darfst du mich auch Harry nennen", sagte der Jüngere und lehnte sich lässig zurück. Vermittelte den Eindruck, als hätte er gerade Gnade gewährt.

„Übrigens, das hab ich bei Draco gefunden. An einer nicht gerade schmerzfreien Stelle."

Damit kramte er das Tuch aus der Hosentasche und reichte es seinem Gegenüber. Fragend schlug Snape die Ecken auseinander und entdeckte ein kleines Metallstückchen. Auch sah er etwas Blut.

Sev sah den anderen noch mal an und zog fragend eine Braue nach oben.

„Es geht dem Kleinen wieder gut. Er müsste noch schlafen."

Der Mann nickte und steckte das Tuch selbst ein.

„Ich sehe trotzdem nach ihm."

So stand er auf und verschwand.

---

Harry selbst blieb sitzen und wartete darauf, dass Dobby ihm sein Frühstück hinstellte.

Viele Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf und einige wollte er am Liebsten schnell wieder vergessen.

Das ihm sein Tränkelehrer das Du angeboten hatte, fand er auch komisch. Aber es störte ihn nicht und wirklich lange, würde der Mann nicht bleiben, da er zur Schule zurück musste.

Er fragte sich nur, wie er das mit dem Blonden anstellen sollte?

Das Vertrauen des Jungen in die Menschen, war stark erschüttert worden und wenn er es ganz genau nahm, dann vertraute Draco doch eigentlich nur ihm selbst und Snape.

Schließlich war der sein Pate.

Aber wie würde der Kleine reagieren, wenn er zurück zur Schule musste?

Gut, der alte Schulleiter wäre dann mit Sicherheit nicht mehr dort, aber vieles würde erinnern.

Vielleicht sollte er Draco auf eine andere Schule schicken?

Oder privat unterrichten lassen? Vielleicht sollte er aber einfach mit ihm darüber reden und ihn selbst entscheiden lassen...?

Harry selbst wollte sein letztes Schuljahr gerne ereignislos durchlaufen, aber da wurde wohl nichts draus. Denn, wenn Draco nicht dorthin wollte, dann würde es wahrscheinlich wirklich zum Privatunterricht kommen und da wäre er dann auch mit einbezogen. Schließlich konnte er ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!

Nun, er sollte abwarten und sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen...

Also erhob er sich ebenfalls und trat leise ins Zimmer, wo die anderen beiden waren.

* * *

Und? 

Bye, Psy-Puma


	6. Gespräch

**Gebrochene Flügel 6**

**Gespräch**

Sev saß neben dem Jungen, der in seinen Armen lag. Der Mann hatte ein Buch in der Hand und schien etwas zu lesen. Leise trat er näher und dann bemerkte Harry, dass Severus Draco etwas vorlas. Irgendwie war das schon süß.

Wer hätte auch jemals ahnen können, dass Severus Snape so etwas tun würde?

„He, hast du gut geschlafen?", unterbrach der dunkelhaarige Junge und lächelte Draco an.

Der erwiderte das schwach und streckte die Arme aus.

„Soll ich mich auch zu dir setzen?"

Ein Nicken. Irgendwie kam es dem Jungen-der-lebt so vor, dass Draco sich wie ein kleines Kind benahm. Aber war das nicht verständlich?

Ein par Erinnerungsfetzen kamen ihm in den Sinn: Der Blonde mit seinem Vater, der ihn wie einen Gegenstand behandelte, nur forderte, nichts gab, Druck ausübte...

War es dann nicht selbstverständlich, dass Draco danach schrie, dass seine Seele danach verlangte, etwas Liebe und Zuneigung zu bekommen?

Außerdem war der Blonde momentan auch ziemlich hilflos, doch es passte einfach nicht zu dem früher so stolzen Slytherin. Es passte nicht zu dem Bild, das man über die Jahre hinweg, von ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Aber was tat man nicht alles? Er würde es schon schaffen, dass es Draco bald besser ging und er zu seinem alten Selbst zurück fand. Jedenfalls war das das Ziel, das er sich gesetzt hatte.

Nun aber setzte er sich neben den blonden Jungen und legte ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn. Das schien der Kleine als Einladung zu sehen, denn er rutschte aus Sevs Armen, in die des schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Ein Schmusedrache, hm?", lächelte Harry und begann damit, dem anderen über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Severus hatte das Verhalten seines Patensohnes mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtet. Es passte ihm nicht wirklich, dass Potter das Sorgerecht für den Kleinen hatte, aber tun konnte er auch nichts mehr. Und er konnte froh sein, dass Harry es ihm erlaubte, hier zu bleiben. Nicht auszudenken, was er getan hätte, hätte er nicht hierher gedurft.

Wobei klar war, dass er nicht allzu lange bleiben konnte. Bald würde die Pflicht wieder rufen.

Deshalb musste er die Zeit solange nutzen, wie er konnte.

Erneut sah er zu seinem Patensohn, der sich inzwischen vertrauensvoll an den anderen gekuschelt hatte und es sich gefallen ließ, dass ihm der Nacken gekrault wurde.

„Ich werde mal in die Winkelgasse gehen und Trankzutaten besorgen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Mann.

„Wofür das?"

Harry blickte Severus an und fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht doch nicht in das Bild hätte einmischen sollen.

„Ich werde noch ein paar Tränke für den Kleinen brauen. Traumlostränke und welche gegen Schmerzen, damit du genügend da hast."

Damit war er mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen und dann merkte er, wie Draco den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah.

„Hm... hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein..."

Sachte strich Harry eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte dann den Jungen an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er der Grund war, warum Severus gegangen war, oder, weil Draco zu ihm gekommen war. Lief es am Ende nicht wieder auf ihn heraus?

„Magst du was essen?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und so löste sich Harry von Draco und stand langsam auf.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir ist, aber willst du im Wohnzimmer essen? Langsam wird dir hier doch sicher auch langweilig, oder?"

Draco antwortete ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Schön, dass es dich freut. Na, dann wollen wir mal!"

Mit diesen Worten deckte er den Blonden erst einmal auf, fischte dann eine von den oberen Wolldecken heraus und legte sie dem anderen um. Erst, als das getan war, hob er Draco auf die Arme und verließ den Raum.

Der Blonde fragte sich hinterher, wie Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte, ohne, dass er seinen Stab oder die Hände genommen hatte. Aber das war nebensächlich, denn nun saß er hier auf der großen und bequemen Coach. Die Wolldecke hüllte ihn ein und auf dem Sessel, den Harry extra ganz ans Sofa geschoben hatte, saß selbiger.

Draco fühlte sich wohl und das bemerkte natürlich auch der Schwarzhaarige.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge.

„Gefällt es dir hier?"

Überrascht blickte Draco den anderen an.

„Ja, es ist schön hier. Das ist deine Wohnung?"

Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Einrichtung: Die Ledercouch –auf der er saß, die Technik – TV und Musikanlage, Schränke, Vitrinen, Vorhänge – die große Fenster verhängten, der weiche und helle Teppich, und der schöne Glastisch, auf dem ein magisches Artefakt stand.

„Mhm... ja, ist es. Gewöhn dich daran, du wirst hier bleiben."

Graue Augen fixierten ihn, stellten eine lautlose Frage.

„Weißt du noch, was ich gesagt habe, als ich dich herholte?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Also, ich erkläre dir, was passiert ist: Als die Verhandlung deiner Eltern war, war ich im Ausland. Ich bin da von Dumbi hingeschickt worden. Jedenfalls, als ich wieder kam, erfuhr ich, dass die Verhandlung deiner Eltern schon gewesen war und dass man dich weggebracht hatte."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause, blickte dem anderen in die Augen.

„Ich war wütend, als ich von einem Auror hörte, dass man dich in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt hätte. Also bin ich ins Ministerium und da zu Fudge. Den hab ich dann so lange zu Brei geredet, bis er endlich nachgab und mir das Sorgerecht für dich überschrieb. Ein Punkt, den er aber verlangte, war, dass du meinen Namen annimmst."

Draco war leicht verwirrt von den vielen Informationen. Das Erste, was er wissen wollte, war:

„Du hast ihn bedroht, oder?"

Ein extrem sadistisches Grinsen Harrys, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Als nächstes sickerte ihm durch, dass er seinen Namen ändern sollte.

„Was heißt, ich soll deinen Namen annehmen?"

„Nun, du sollst Potter heißen. Fudge hat darauf bestanden und ich hab dem zugestimmt. Ich bezweifle, dass du mit dem Namen Malfoy sehr weit kommen wirst."

Bedrückt senkte Draco den Kopf.

Ja, er wusste, dass seine Eltern viele Fehler gemacht hatten. Aber sie hatten ihn geliebt und das war ihm auch etwas wert. Dass Lucius in ihm mehr einen Erben gesehen hatte, als einen Sohn, schien er nicht begriffen zu haben – vielleicht, weil er es nicht anders kannte?

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich weiß, dass du deine Mutter und deinen Vater geliebt hast. Und ich will auch nicht unterstellen, dass deine Eltern dich nicht liebten, das taten sie bestimmt."

Harry unterließ es mit Absicht, Lucius Malfoy schlecht zu reden, denn das wäre in diesem Moment und in dieser Situation das Falscheste, das er tun konnte.

„Aber es ist nun mal leider auch so, dass sie Todesser waren und der Name Malfoy dafür spricht. Du wirst nichts erreichen, wenn du bei jemanden in der Zauberwelt ankommst und sagst: Hallo, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, ich bin hier wegen dem Stellenangebot!"

„Ich weiß..."

„Kleiner, ich möchte dir wirklich nichts Böses... Ich möchte, dass es dir bald wieder gut geht. Ich bin noch immer sauer darüber, wie man dir das hatte antun können..."

Der Blonde sah auf und eine weitere Frage dränge sich ihm auf:

„Warum tust du das alles eigentlich für mich?"

Harry nickte und seine grünen Augen schienen zu leuchten.

„Erstens, fand ich es eine Sauerei. Man kann kein unschuldiges Kind für die Fehler seiner Eltern so leiden lassen. Du hast dem Alten nichts getan, trotzdem sann er auf Rache...

Und dann war da noch mein Egoismus..."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ich mag dich, habe dich nie gehasst. Mag sein, dass du das geglaubt hast, aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Es war eine dumme Situation damals und heute sind wir ja klüger, nicht?

Im Übrigen mag ich dich wohl etwas mehr, als gut für mich ist."

Der Junge war etwas irritiert, bis er die letzten Worte verstand und eine leichte Röte sich auf seinen Wangen verbreitete. Sein Blick senkte sich, schien beschämt zu sein.

Sachte streichelte Harry dem Kleineren über die Wange, hob dann sein Kinn an.

„Hör mal, Drache, du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen, was dir passiert ist. Verstehst du? Du kannst nichts dafür und glaub mir, niemand macht dich dafür verantwortlich. Und weder Poppy, noch Severus, oder ich, werden etwas darüber erzählen. Du hast schreckliche Dinge erlebt und die Konsequenzen sind leider schlimm und egal was hier auch passiert ist, du musst dich nicht schämen."

Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Blonden und der Dunkelhaarige nahm ihn beschützend in die Arme.

„Ist gut, wein ruhig... alles okay."

Dobby kam herein und stellte das Tablett leise ab, genauso verschwand er auch. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Draco wieder und richtete sich auf.

„Geht es wieder?"

Der Kleinere nickte. Harry wischte dem Jungen das nasse Gesicht trocken und deutete dann auf das Tablett.

„Jetzt bekommst du was in den Magen."

Die Ablenkung kam Draco gerade recht und er nahm schweigend seinen Teller entgegen.

Still beobachtete Harry den anderen. Er wusste, dass es sehr schwer werden würde.

Und außerdem war es nicht gesagt, dass auch Draco etwas für ihn empfand.

Vielleicht Dankbarkeit und Schuldgefühle. Er hoffte, dass der Kleine nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, etwas bei ihm gut machen zu müssen, oder sich zu revangieren.

Er würde Draco auch niemals zwingen, irgendetwas für ihn empfinden zu müssen. Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Er wollte den Kleinen beschützen.

Egal auf welche Weise!

Draco selbst saß nun da und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Der Blick war weiterhin gesenkt und Harry machte sich Sorgen. Also erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und hockte sich auf das Sofa, neben den Blonden.

Sacht legte er einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und zog den Jungen an sich.

„Draco, es ist alles gut. Zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf, ja!"

Leicht zitterte der Junge, ließ sich aber dann schützend umarmen.

„Scht... lass alles raus, ist gut."

Der Blonde konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr und weinte herzzerreißend. Harry streichelte den Jungen und wiegte ihn etwas, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Andererseits war der Schwarzhaarige froh, dass Draco endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Mehr noch, als am Anfang.

---

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so kam es zumindest Harry vor, schlief der Kleine in seinen Armen ein. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrat Severus auch das Wohnzimmer wieder und betrachtete das Bild eingehend, bevor er merklich sauer auf den Gryffindor zulief.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Warum hat er geweint!", forderte er zu wissen.

„Jetzt reg dich erst mal ab und setz dich, bevor ich dir was erzähle."

Die Sache mit den Streitereinen war also nicht vom Tisch, stellte Harry innerlich grinsend, fest.

Unwillig tat der Mann, was man von ihm verlangte. Grummelnd saß er nun also auf einem der Sessel und betrachtete seinen Patensohn, der an den anderen gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war.

„Ich hab mich lediglich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm gesagt, dass er sich für nichts, was ihm wiederfahren ist, schämen muss. Dass du, Poppy und auch ich, darüber schweigen werden und dass ich ihn beschütze."

Severus nickte verstehend, schwieg aber.

„Und dann hat er geweint?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

„Nein, erst nach dem Essen. Ich denke, dass endgültig auch die letzte Mauer gefallen ist und er einfach nicht länger alles ertragen konnte. Und es ist gut, dass der Junge nun auch alles raus gelassen hat. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre..."

Nun herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Severus besah sich den Blonden, der friedlich in den Armen des anderen schlummerte.

So sah der Junge aus, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Leider war die Realität ganz anders...

„Draco sollte im Bett schlafen, das ist bequemer für ihn. Er scheint sehr erschöpft", meinte der Mann dann. Harry wandte seinen Blick auf den Schlafenden.

„Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, dass er dahin will. Er war erfreut, da raus zu kommen. Lassen wir ihn noch ein wenig hier."

Den grummelnden Laut, den der Tränkelehrer wegen dem nicht nachkommen seines Vorschlages von sich gegeben hatte, ignorierte Harry gekonnt.

---

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht verstehen."

Der Gryffindor saß dem Hauslehrer der Schlangen gegenüber und musterte ihn.

„Was meinst du?"

Der Ältere lehnte sich zurück und hatte die Arme ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch, ein Glas in den Händen. Sein Blick war auf den Inhalt dessen gerichtet.

„Dass ich nicht als sein offizieller Pate eingetragen bin!"

Dobby huschte zur Küche herein und blieb neben Harry stehen.

„Draco, Sir, schlafen", piepste er und verschwand wieder. Der Junge lächelte. Seit er den Kleinen vor einer Stunde ins Bett gebracht hatte, saß er nun hier mit Severus. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie sich zwar angeschwiegen, aber das kam daher, dass jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.

„Es ist letztlich doch egal, wer von uns das Sorgerecht für ihn hat, oder? Es geht einzig und allein darum, dass wir ihm nun helfen, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen."

Der Tränkemeister sah auf.

„Ja, Draco ist am Wichtigsten", lächelte er etwas melancholisch, was man dem Mann niemals zutrauen würde, wenn man ihn nur von der anderen Seite kannte. Wobei man nicht einmal wusste, was an ihm die echte Seite war, und welche die Gespielte.

„Richtig. Und ich denke, dass er sich auch darüber freut, dass wir uns nicht mehr so zoffen."

Nun musste Snape ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Warte nur, bis wir wieder in der Schule sind."

Auch, wenn diese Worte drohend hatten klingen sollen, so waren sie alles andere, als das.

„Ich hab ja solche Angst. Außerdem steht noch nicht mal fest, ob ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre."

Überraschung spiegelte sich in den Obsidianen wieder.

„Was soll das denn heißen! Natürlich wirst du das, zusammen mit Draco!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht will der Kleine nicht dahin zurück?"

Severus stockte.

„Aber..."

„Ich werde noch mit ihm reden, keine Sorge. Aber wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, dass es durchaus so sein könnte."

Wieder hüllte Stille die beiden ein und überließ jeden seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Doch beide hatten sie eines gemeinsam:

Sie hofften, dass es dem Kleinen bald wieder gut ging...

* * *

So, hier beende ich das Kapitel.

Und?

Bye, Psy- Puma


	7. Verarbeiten

**Gebrochene Flügel 7**

**Verarbeiten...**

In der Nacht wurde Harry durch ein Geräusch geweckt, das er zuerst nicht recht einordnen konnte.

Als er sich die Augen gerieben hatte und umsah, entdeckte er den Blonden, der sich unruhig hin und her warf. Besorgt stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, tastete nach der Schulter des anderen und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Was sich als nicht gerade leicht herausstellte, da Draco in seinem Albtraum langsam total panisch wurde. Weil sich der Blonde absolut nicht wecken ließ, entschloss sich Harry, ihm ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten.

Zwar eine nicht gerade sanfte Methode, aber wenn es doch half...

Und das tat es.

Zwar war der Blonde total erschrocken und mit einem Quietscher nach oben gefahren, aber immerhin... er war nun wach.

„Kleiner, beruhig dich, ja? Alles in Ordnung, du hattest einen Albtraum."

Draco zitterte heftig und schluckte. Ängstlich huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, um auch ja sicherzustellen, dass niemand sonst hier war. Harrys Hand legte sich auf den Rücken des Kleineren und streichelte beruhigend darüber. Eine Geste, die Draco langsam wieder ruhiger atmen ließ.

Schließlich lehnte sich Draco dann zurück.

„Versuch wieder zu schlafen, ich bleibe hier, bis du eingeschlafen bist..."

Der Kleinere schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, was bei den Erinnerungen an seinen Aufenthalt bei den Muggeln, nicht gerade einfach war.

Ständig zogen Fetzen der Bilder an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und es wurde nicht besser.

Er legte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Harry sehen konnte und zog die Beine an.

Die Bettdecke lag fast ganz über seinen Kopf gezogen. So erinnerte er eher an ein hilfloses Rehkids, als an einen Menschen.

„He, du hast noch Angst, hm? Soll ich mich zu dir legen?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Draco mit seinen grauen Augen auf. Flehend bettelte er danach, dass der andere das tat, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Harry wartete auch nicht lange, hob die Decke an, glitt darunter und konnte sofort wahrnehmen, wie sich der andere an ihn schmiegte.

Ein sanftes und zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Älteren.

Er legte die Arme um den Kleinen und streichelte durch die blonden, weichen Haare.

„Alles okay, ruhig...", flüsterte Harry und nach einer Weile tat sich wirklich etwas.

Dracos Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger und dann schlief er wieder ein. Erleichtert schloss nun auch der Dunkelhaarige endlich seine Augen und war Minuten später in Morpheus Armen.

---

Blinzelnd öffnete der blonde Junge seine Augen und wusste zuerst nicht, was los war.

Er hatte seit langem wieder einmal gut geschlafen. Langsam wollte er sich auf die Seite drehen, stockte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung. Deutlich konnte er jemanden neben sich spüren. Draco merkte, dass seine Atmung wieder schneller ging und er zitterte.

Die Angst, dass wieder jemand hier war, der ihn verletzte, war unvermeidbar.

Doch trotzdem öffnete er eines der Augen wieder und sah zur Seite.

Dort lag Harry, selenruhig schlafend. Überrascht versuchte sich der Junge wieder zu beruhigen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Die ersten kleinen Tränen nahmen ihm schon die Sicht und das Zittern wurde stärker. Und als sich der Arm des anderen dann noch fester um ihn legte, schrie er leise auf. Das jedoch rief sofort Harry aus seinen Träumen.

„Kleiner! Was ist?", erkundigte er sich sofort mit Sorge durchtränkter Stimme.

Der Kleine kniff die Augen zusammen und hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.

„Draco. Hast du dich erschrocken? Oder wieder ein Albtraum?"

Sanft streichelte er dem Jungen über die Haare. Doch wirklich beruhigen wollte sich der Blonde nicht, so legte sich Harry wieder zurück in die Kissen und dann auf die Seite.

Daraufhin zog er den anderen in seine Arme. Natürlich wehrte sich Draco erst, doch da er nicht dagegen ankam, gab er irgendwann nach.

„Kleiner, es ist alles gut. Du weißt doch, wer ich bin! Und ich tu dir auch nichts."

Im Versuch, den anderen zu besänftigen und ihm die Angst zu nehmen, wiegte er ihn leicht.

Streichelte ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis Draco sich wieder gefangen hatte und einigermaßen ruhig und klar wahrnahm, was los war.

„Geht es wieder?"

„...ja...", antwortete der Blonde ganz leise.

„Dir geschieht nichts, ja? Ich werde das nicht zulassen! Und später unterhalten wir uns, was weiter passieren soll, in Ordnung? Aber jetzt schlaf noch ein wenig!"

Draco war nicht begeistert davon, noch mal zu schlafen, also blieb er in der Umarmung liegen und starrte an die Decke. Harry entging das natürlich nicht, aber er beließ es dabei. Den Jungen jetzt zu drängen, währe taktisch unklug.

---

Drei Stunden später klopfte es an der Zimmertür, die dann von Severus geöffnet wurde.

Dass er von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, überrascht, wenn nicht sogar geschockt war, konnte man ihm ansehen.

„Was..?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen unterbrochen.

„Draco hatte einen Albtraum und ich hab mich zu ihm gelegt und weiter nichts. Also beschuldige mich nicht gleich wieder, irgendetwas getan zu haben!"

Dass dieser Satz mit Vorwurf ausgesprochen worden war, hatte der Professor natürlich sofort gemerkt, aber warum das so war, wusste er nicht. Er war erst vor den Kopf gestoßen, begriff dann aber endlich, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich wollte sehen, wies dem Jungen geht. Er sieht nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus."

Severus setzt sich auf den Betrand und streichelte seinem Patensohn über die Stirn.

„Wenigsten kein Fieber... Sah so aus."

„Das hätte ich bemerkt, keine Sorge", erwiderte Harry leicht gereizt und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Den Blonden zog er ein Stück weit mit sich, so dass er dann mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Fast so, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, schmiegte sich der Kleine an den anderen und schloss seine Augen. Sekunden später schlief er.

„Seltsam, vor ein paar Stunden wollte er nicht mehr schlafen und nun...!"

Der Tränkemeister blickte den blonden Jungen an.

„Es scheint, als würde er dir sehr vertrauen... Draco hatte schon immer Angst vor der Dunkelheit, vor allem, wenn er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Dann schlief er immer erst wieder ein, wenn es draußen hell wurde."

Verstehend nickte Harry und strich eine störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schlafenden.

„Tja, ich werde auch noch etwas hier liegen bleiben müssen. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Severus zog eine Braue nach oben und schielte ihn an.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Vielleicht, weil es auch in deinem Interesse ist?"

„Erzähl."

„Ich will, dass du die Unterlagen ins Ministerium bringst, die für die Anklage gegen Dumbi erforderlich sind. Ich habe alles fertig, müssen nur noch zu Fudge gebracht werden!"

Natürlich war der Mann sofort einverstanden. Also ließ Harry die Mappe herüber schweben und eine halbe Stunde später vernahm er das Ploppen, welches das Verschwinden des Lehrers verriet.

---

Severus kam eine halbe Stunde später zurück und fand Harry immer noch mit seinem Patenkind, im Bett vor. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum wieder und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen hatte.

Dass Potter welche über Zaubertränke besaß, hätte er niemals erwartet. Wenn man den Jungen nicht so kannte, wie er ihn in dieser kurzen Zeit kennen gelernt hatte, würde man das niemals glauben. Aber er war hier, hatte diese Bücher, von denen er teilweise noch nie etwas gehört hatte und noch andere Dinge, die er sich nur mal zu gerne genauer anschauen würde.

Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Potter ihm das erlauben würde. Nicht umsonst, waren einige der Gegenstände hier in der Wohnung, mit schweren Schutzzaubern belegt, damit auch ja niemand daran kam.

Vielleicht, überlegte Severus, war der Potter- Junge doch nicht so dumm und größenwahnsinnig, wie sein Vater? Womöglich steckte mehr in ihm, als man auf den ersten Blick annahm? Jedenfalls musste es ja einen Grund haben, dass er schwarzmagische Bücher besaß und welche über Zaubertränke, die nicht gerade billig gewesen zu sein schienen und dazu noch mit recht schweren Tränken bestückt waren...

---

Draco gähnte und streckte sich. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht alleine war. Hastig riss er die Augen auf und entdeckte dann Harry. Doch erleichtert, seufzte er. Der andere wachte auch gerade auf und sah dann zu dem Blonden, der recht ruhig aussah. Was aber auch täuschen konnte.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er leise.

Draco überlegte kurz.

„Ganz gut."

Zufrieden nickte Harry und richtete sich dann auf.

„Fein, ich werde mich jetzt anziehen und dann werde ich dich mal unter sie Dusche bringen, okay?"

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, verschwand der Junge im Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder.

„So, dann wollen wir mal."

Damit hob er den anderen auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Bad. Dabei fiel Harry auf, dass Draco noch viel zu wenig wog und nahm sich vor, ihn etwas zu mästen. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass der andere mal von Besen gefegt wurde, weil er zu leicht war.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, setzte er den Jüngeren ab und half ihm aus dem Schlafanzugoberteil. Dann begann er damit, langsam die Pflaster zu entfernen. Es war alles fast verheilt und die Heiltränke taten ihr restliches.

Harry wusste, dass es dem anderen wieder nicht unbedingt gefallen würde, was er jetzt tat, aber da es nun mal sein musste... Also schob er die Hose runter, was von einem Zusammenzucken quittiert wurde.

„Scht. Du weißt, dass dir nichts geschieht?"

Draco nickte, während er weiter beobachtete, was Harry da tat. Der zog nämlich nun die Hose ganz aus und schmiss sie ebenfalls in den Wäschekorb.

Ein Zittern durchlief den schmalen Körper des Blonden und der Dunkelhaarige unterbrach seine Arbeit und setzte sich auf den Wannenrand, um den Kleineren dann zu umarmen.

„Ganz ruhig, Drache, es passiert dir nichts. Ich weiß doch, dass dir das alles nicht gefällt, aber es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Vertrau mir, Draco."

Ein paar Minuten blieben die beiden so sitzen, bis sich die Atmung Dracos beruhigt hatte und das Zittern aufgehört. Dann stand Harry wieder auf, ging erneut in die Hocke und entfernte auch den letzten Verband noch.

„Siehst du, alles vorbei."

Schnell schaltete er das Wasser an und temperierte es, bevor er Draco eine Hand reichte und ihn zu sich holte, um ihn unter die Dusche zu lassen. Als der Blonde unter dem Strahl stand, war Harry unentschlossen, ob er nun bleiben, damit dem anderen nichts passierte, oder gehen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für letzteres.

„Draco, ich werde nach nebenan gehen und dir was zum Anziehen holen. Mach mir keine Dummheiten, ja?"

---

Der Blonde hatte nicht mitbekommen, was Harry gesagt hatte, sonders genoss das Wasser. Es tat unheimlich gut, sich unter der Dusche zu befinden.

Der Junge hatte das Gefühl, endlich den ganzen Dreck von sich spülen zu können, mit dem diese... diese... Pfleger konnte er es nicht nennen... ihn beschmutzt hatten.

Vorsichtig griff er nach der Seife und begann dann, sich damit einzureiben. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass er eventuell ein paar Verletzung wieder aufriss, sondern war total darauf fixiert, sich von dem Dreck der Pfleger´ zu reinigen.

Umso erschrockener war Draco, als er plötzlich etwas unsanft aus der Dusche gerissen wurde und in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Seine Hände wurden von denen einer anderen Person festgehalten und sachte wurde er hin und her gewiegt.

„Was machst du denn?", flüsterte eine Stimme, die Draco als die seines Paten identifizierte.

Er blickte auf und in das Gesicht des Mannes.

„...ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter und schluchzend presste er sein Gesicht an die Schulter des Älteren. Severus hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, weil Harry eben ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und das ohne den Blonden. Auf sein Fragen, hatte er erfahren, dass Draco unter der Dusche war. Etwas mulmig im Bauch, war er schnell dorthin gegangen. Sein Gefühl hatte nicht getrogen.

Als er das Bad erreicht hatte und den Jungen unter der Dusche erspäht, war er zutiefst erschrocken gewesen. Das rote Wasser, welches im Abfluss verschwunden war, hatte den Mann alarmiert und ihm gleichzeitig einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Also hatte er schnell gehandelt.

Nun saß er mit dem Kleinen auf dem Boden und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Leise bewegte sich die Tür und Harry kam hinzu.

„Was ist passiert?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah auf und den Jungen an. Seine Augen funkelten ihn leicht sauer an.

„Er hat sich gewaschen."

Die Betonung lag dabei ganz besonders auf dem letzten Wort, was dem Siebzehnjährigen auch gleich sagte, was passiert sein musste. Nun wusste er auch, dass dieser Blick ein Vorwurf gewesen war. Der Vorwurf, den Blonden alleingelassen zu haben...

Er ging auf die Knie und streichelte dem Blonden über den Rücken.

„Kleiner, was machst du denn nur?", seufzte er und schaute dann zu Severus.

„Bring ihn ins Bett, ich hol Verbandszeug."

Damit erhob er sich wieder und auch der Tränkemeister befolgte die Anweisung. Natürlich nur, weil es das Beste für sein Patenkind war.

---

Sanft legte er den Jungen auf dem Bett ab und streichelte ihm dann ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Harry trat heran und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er die Decke nach oben gezaubert und Draco damit bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt. Dann erst nahm er das Handtuch weg, beziehungsweiße, faltete es auseinander.

„Draco! Was hast du denn gemacht? Das war so schön verheilt..."

Angesprochener zuckte leicht zusammen und wollte wegrutschen. Nun war Harry böse und würde ihn nicht mehr mögen...

Allerdings kam er nicht weg, da er von Harry festgehalten wurde.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja nicht böse auf dich. Aber stell dir mal die Frage:

Sind diese Schweine es wert, dass du dir selber wehtust?"

Draco schwieg eine Weile, in der Harry mit Hilfe von Severus, neue Pflaster und Verbände anbrachte. Jedenfalls am Oberkörper.

Als Severus die Decke zur Seite legen wolle, um an eine etwas größere Wunde zu kommen, wurde er von seinem Patensohn aufgehalten.

„Was denn, Kleiner?"

„Nicht...", flüsterte Draco und Harry wusste, warum der andere das nicht wollte.

„Ich mach das. Du könntest vielleicht im Wohnzimmer schon mal das Sofa herrichten, damit ich ihn mitbringen kann."

Der Professor verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und verließ den Raum. Wenn auch widerwillig.

„Und? Sind sie es wert?"

Der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Na, siehst du! Dann versprich mir, so was nicht/nie mehr zu tun! Sonst kann ich dich nicht mehr alleine im Bad lassen."

Draco nickte. Er wusste, dass die beiden sich Sorgen machten.

„So, und nun leg ich den letzten Verband an und dann kannst du dich anziehen. Oder soll ich helfen?"

Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er mittlerweile auch alleine - zumindest hoffte er das.

„Gut, ich hab dir ja was hergerichtet. Und jetzt halt still, ja?"

Damit legte er die Decke weg und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, wie war es?

Also, bye, Psy-Puma


	8. Gedanken

**Gebrochene Flügel 8**

**Gedanken**

Draco zog sich die Boxershorts und das T-Shirt alleine an, während Harry nach ein paar Socken kramte.

„Hier, damit du keine kalten Füße bekommst."

Dankbar nahm der Blonde sie entgegen, aber irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, an die Füße zu kommen. Die nun wieder offenen Wunden schmerzten. Harry nahm sie ihm ab und streifte Draco die Socken über.

„Na, dann auf."

Vorsichtig half er dem anderen hoch und ließ ihn selbst stehen. Dann nahm er noch eine Phiole vom Nachttisch und legte einen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen, um ihn zu stützen.

„Geht's?"

Ein Nicken und die zwei liefen weiter, bis sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

---

Severus erwartete sie schon ungeduldig. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Junge vorsichtig setzte und Harry ihm die Decke ausbreitete.

„Ich hab Dobby gesagt, dass er was zu Essen machen soll", erwähnte der Älteste nebenbei.

„Gut, ich hab auch Hunger", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand.

„Wie ist es eigentlich bei Fudge gelaufen?"

Severus blinzelte einige Male, ehe er eine Antwort gab.

„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen... Er wollte sich weigern, den Alten vor Gericht zu stellen. Er nahm an, dass die Klage von mir kam."

„Verstehe, und weiter?"

Der Mann schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du mich geschickt hast und du sauer bist. Nachdem, was du uns vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hast, hat das den Minister ja angespornt zu tun, was man will... Hat funktioniert."

Ein gehässiges Grinsen trat auf die Züge des Mannes. Das Gesicht von Fudge war wirklich unbezahlbar gewesen, als er Potters Namen erwähnt hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, was der mit dem Minister gemacht hatte...!

„Ja, man muss ihm drohen, dann geht das schon... Gut, hat er gesagt, warum du nicht als Pate eingetragen warst?"

Severus schien überrascht.

„Nein, sollte er?"

„Nun, wenn er sich ein wenig mit dem Fall beschäftigt hätte, hätte ihm das auffallen müssen. Aber gut, ich habe in dem Bericht, den ich verfasst habe, dazugeschrieben, dass du nicht verzeichnet warst. Und auch, dass du nicht über Draco informiert worden bist."

Nun war der Tränkemeister zutiefst verwirrt.

„Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil es mich interessiert. Weißt du, ob du je offiziell eingetragen warst?"

Harry sah den anderen fragend an. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seltsam... das ist wirklich sehr seltsam. Nun gut, wir werden sehen. Ich werde den Minister schon so lange bearbeiten, bis ich die Informationen habe, die ich will. Ansonsten habe ich da noch eine andere Möglichkeit, das herauszubekommen. Und der Alte wird sich am Ende wundern..."

Das passte natürlich auch Severus in den Kram. Dumbledore sollte keinesfalls ungestraft davon kommen!

Draco hatte stumm gelauscht und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er Dumbledore mit Sicherheit niemals wieder sehen wollte.

Er wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er von seinem Paten angesprochen wurde.

„Draco, was war eigentlich vorhin los? Wieso hast du dich geweigert? Ich meine, ich habe dich schon als kleinen Jungen nackt gesehen."

Das Thema war dem Blonden wirklich unangenehm und auch Harry wusste das. So erhob er sich, um dann auf dem Sofa wieder Platz zu nehmen. Dann legte er dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm sagen, was ist?"

Es hatte nicht drängend geklungen. Severus wunderte das Verhalten Dracos schon, zumal er früher wirklich keine Probleme damit gehabt hatte, wenn er ihn mal nackt gesehen hatte.

Er hatte sich manchmal gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn der Kleine ein Mädchen geworden wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte er erstens ein ganz anderes Verhältnis mit seinem Patenkind und zweitens, hätte er eine kleben gehabt.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit legte sich wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen und den Blonden, der noch immer an den anderen gekuschelt saß.

„Möchtest du es ihm zeigen? Du musst nicht... Aber wenn, dann können wir es machen, wenn ich den neuen Verband mache, morgen früh...", fragte Harry und Sev wurde immer neugieriger. Draco nickte bloß, was aber dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen reichte.

„Morgen, Severus", meinte der junge Potter dann an den Mann gewandt.

Der konnte nichts erwidern, da gerade Dobby mit dem Essen kam. Draco konnte mittlerweile wieder etwas Festeres zu sich nehmen, worüber die beiden anderen recht froh waren. Von Suppe konnte man nicht wirklich kräftiger werden!

---

Der folgende Morgen kam für den blonden Jungen viel zu schnell. Er hatte Angst, vor dem, was noch auf ihn zukam. Wenn es nach ihm ging, müsste sein Pate davon nichts erfahren.

Der aber kam gerade leise zur Tür herein, als Draco das Bad, in Begleitung von Harry, verließ. Nein, er wollte das hier nicht, absolut nicht.

„Na komm, so schlimm wird es nicht, Kleiner. Leg dich hin, mach die Augen zu und alles ist okay."

Draco tat, was man ihm gesagt hatte und legte sich hin. Dann entfernte Harry das Handtuch, in welches er gewickelt worden war und legte den Körper frei. Zumindest bis zur Hüfte.

Harry gab dem Kleinen noch eine Gnadenfrist und versorgte zuerst den Oberkörper.

Doch damit war er recht schnell fertig, denn die Wunden verheilten gut.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf dem Kleineren noch einen Blick zu, ehe er auch noch den Rest des Körpers frei legte und somit das, was Severus eigentlich nicht sehen sollte – wenn es nach dessen Patenkind ging.

„Was-!", entkam es diesem nur und er starrte den Blonden regelrecht an.

Natürlich sah das Glied des Jungen nicht mehr so schlimm aus, wie am Anfang, aber man sah noch genug. Harry entfernte gerade einige kleine Stücke der Kruste, die sich gebildet hatte.

Darunter war schon wieder gesunde Haut nachgewachsen und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

„Kleiner, den Verband können wir weglassen. Wir müssen aber trotzdem noch die Creme auftragen, ja?"

Der Blonde nickte nur.

Als Harry mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, zauberte er dem Jungen seinen Schlafanzug an und deckte ihn erst mal zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Severus. Der war ziemlich weiß im Gesicht und wirkte sichtlich geschockt.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte sich der andere. Severus sah ihn an, dann registrierte er die eben gestellte Frage.

„Ob alles okay ist! Soll das ein Scherz sein!", brüllte er.

Das jagte dem Blonden einen solchen Schrecken ein, dass er einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab und unter der Decke verschwand. Sofort war Harry bei ihm und hob leicht die Bettdecke an, um den Jungen darunter anzusehen. Verängstigte, graue Augen sahen ihm entgegen.

„Komm her, Kleiner."

Der junge Potter breitete die Arme aus und der blonde Junge verkroch sich bei ihm.

Harry warf Severus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ehe er dem Jungen in seinen Armen beruhigend über den Rücken strich und leise Worte sagte, um ihn abzulenken.

„Eigentlich hättest du wissen müssen, dass du nicht so schreien kannst. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Kleine dabei ist."

Schuldbewusst sah Severus den Jungen an, der in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen lag und sich trösten ließ.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin einfach nur entsetzt. Wie kann man so was tun? Und dann auch noch Dumbledore! Wenn ich den..."

„Ja, ich verstehe dich, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber dennoch musst du nicht rumschreien, wenn Draco hier ist. Dir sollte klar sein, dass es ihn ängstigt."

Severus nickte und stand dann auf, um sich zu den anderen zweien zu setzen. Vorsichtig strich er Draco über die blonden Strähnen.

„Entschuldige, Kleiner. Ich war ein Idiot."

Graue Augen sahen ihn an und dann kuschelte sich der Slytherin in die Arme seines Paten.

Harry spürte, dass es ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzte, als der Kleine sich aus seinen Armen entfernte.

Eifersucht war eine böse Angewohnheit... Aber er konnte sich beherrschen und außerdem hatte er vor dem Mann nichts zu befürchten, war er doch der Pate des Jungen. Auch, wenn nicht offiziell registriert. Was schon komisch war.

„Nun, ich habe noch was zu erledigen. Bin also für eine Weile nicht in der Wohnung. Sollte etwas anliegen, ist Dobby da und wenn es wirklich dringend ist, dann schickt ihn zu mir!"

Severus nickte bloß und Draco sah ihn fast schon entsetzt an.

Harry achtete nicht darauf und erhob sich, verließ den Raum und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

---

Der blonde Junge sah zu dem Mann, in dessen Armen er lag. Die grauen Seen waren leicht verdunkelt und Severus konnte Angst erkennen.

„Ganz ruhig, du musst dich nicht fürchten", flüsterte er und streichelte Draco über den Kopf.

„Ich... ist er böse?"

Das verwirrte Sev nun doch.

„Was meinst du, Kleiner? Wer soll böse sein?"

„Harry... Ist er böse, weil ich in deine Arme bin?"

Severus riss die Augen auf und blieb erst mal sprachlos.

„Onkel Sev?"

Der Mann erwachte aus seiner Starre.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass er böse auf dich ist?"

Innerlich wusste Severus, dass Harry Potter an seinem Patenkind interessiert war. Und das nicht nur freundschaftlich. Man sah es ihm an. Alleine, wenn man die Blicke bemerkte, mit denen Harry den Kleinen immer bedachte.

„Na ja, er sah traurig aus, als ich zu dir bin. Und ich weiß nicht... er mag es, glaube, nicht, dass ich das mache. Vielleicht ist er ja eifersüchtig?"

Die Hoffnung, die in der letzten Frage mitgeschwungen war, zeigte dem Tränkemeister, dass das Interesse wohl nicht einseitig war.

Er konnte dann nur leicht grinsen. Eifersucht wäre jedenfalls typisch Potter.

Aber nun musste er erst mal Draco davon überzeugen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

„Nein, Kleiner, du hast nichts verkehrt gemacht. Weißt du, Potter ist so eine Nummer für sich. Das wissen wir doch beide. Vielleicht war er ja auch nur in Gedanken..."

Draco blickte den Mann an und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Glaubst du? Ich werde ihn fragen."

Sev schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass das lieber, nicht, dass er sauer wird, weil wir ihn mit etwas belästigen."

„Aber... aber er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn alles fragen kann und das ich mir ihm reden kann, wenn was ist."

Darauf sagte der Tränkemeister nichts mehr. Wieso auch, immerhin konnte er nun kein passendes Argument mehr bringen!

„Na, dann tu das. Aber etwas anderes, hast du Hunger?"

Der Blonde Junge nickte.

„Schön, dann gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, ich bin sicher, Dobby bringt uns was."

---

Der Tag war ruhig verlaufen. Draco und sein Pate waren im Wohnzimmer sitzen geblieben, hatten dort gesessen und geredet, oder ein Buch gelesen. Ganz besonders toll hatte der Blonde das Thema Fliegen gefunden, denn er brannte darauf, seinen neuen Besen auszuprobieren.

Am Liebsten wäre er ja gleich hier in der Wohnung geflogen, aber Severus hatte das untersagt.

Wer wusste schon, was dabei alles zu Bruch gehen konnte. Und außerdem, befanden sich hier so viele magische und nichtmagische Dinge, die sicher nicht billig gewesen waren und vielleicht sogar Antiquar. Da musste es nicht sein, dass er eine Rechnung ausgestellt bekam, die er sein restliches Leben abbezahlen müsste.

So aßen sie gerade zu Abend, als es ein Geräusch im Flur gab und dann ein junger Mann das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Bin zurück."

Damit plumpste Harry in einen der Sessel und schloss die Augen.

„Du siehst genervt aus", stellte Severus fest.

Harry öffnete ein Auge zur Hälfte und blitzte den Mann herausfordernd an.

„Sag bloß!", murrte er dann nur und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Hm, was war denn los?"

„Geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Severus fand es weniger lustig, dass der Junge ihn so behandelte, aber was tun? Sie waren nicht in der Schule – sonst hätte Gryffindor keine Punkte mehr – und wenn er hier bleiben wollte, musste er sich eben mit ihm arrangieren... Aber trotzdem, er hatte neutral gefragt, mit ein bisschen Interesse vielleicht – schließlich war es immer gut zu wissen, was einen Potter nervte!

Aber er vermutete, dass Draco Recht damit hatte, dass der andere Eifersucht schob.

Harry wusste, dass er hier echt bescheuert rüber kommen musste. Aber er hatte tatsächlich noch an dem Bild von heute Morgen zu kauen. Er war in seine Gedanken versunken und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass eine Gestalt auf ihn zukam. Deshalb war er ziemlich erschrocken, als plötzlich ein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen war und absolut überrascht, als er in Dracos Gesicht sah. Der Blonde hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, es sich auf Harrys Schoß gemütlich zu machen und diesen von seinen fiesen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Kleiner, was..?"

„Hm?", nuschelte der aber nur und blinzelte mit müden Augen nach oben.

Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lächeln und strich dem Jungen ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was hast du denn heute gemacht, hm?", fragte er sanft nach und jedem wäre der Stimmungswandel aufgefallen. So auch Severus.

Begeistert erzählte Draco nun aber davon, dass er hatte fliegen wollen und sich so unheimlich über den Besen freute. Aber mit einem Flunsch berichtete er, dass Sev ihm verboten hatte, in der Wohnung zu fliegen.

„Ist bestimmt besser so. Immerhin bist du noch nicht komplett gesund und ich will nicht, dass du dir was tust. Außerdem sind die Gegenstände hier nicht billig gewesen!"

Also doch, schoss es dem Professor durch den Kopf.

Seufzend ließ Draco die Schultern hängen. Hatte er noch gehofft, dass Harry ihm da Unterstützung entgegenbrachte, wusste er nun, dass dem nicht so war.

„Aber ich bin sicher, wir können in den nächsten Tagen trotzdem mal raus. Was hältst du davon?"

Graue Augen wurden groß und strahlten in Vorfreude...

* * *

So, ich hoffe, dass es gefallen hat und ihr mir das auch mitteilt!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	9. Ausflug

**Gebrochene Flügel 9**

**Ausflug**

Vorfreude hatte sich in Freude gewandelt, da der Tag des Ausfluges gekommen war.

Draco hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, was auch Harry mitbekommen hatte, da er dauernd von dem Blonden etwas gefragt worden war.

Von wo gehen wir als erstes hin´ bis, was soll ich denn anziehen?´, was dann sehr schockiert geklungen hatte. So hatte Harry also gestern erst mal los gemusst, um einige Kleidungsstücke für den Jungen zu besorgen.

Es war gerade neun Uhr und Draco war schon wieder wach. Woraus er auch keinen Hehl machte, denn er freute sich riesig und verkündete es auch lautstark, indem er gutgelaunt einen schönen Morgen wünschte und dann aus dem Bett sprang.

Die Schmerzen schienen vergessen und auch das, was vor einiger Zeit gewesen war. Viel zu sehr freute sich der Blonde auf den Ausflug.

„Schrei hier nicht so rum!", maulte Harry unter der Decke hervor, die er sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Draco erschien wieder und trug seine neuen Sachen, die ihm unheimlich zu gefallen schienen.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass es Muggelkleider waren. Vielleicht lag es auch an den Farben? Harry hatte sich extra die Mühe gemacht, Slytherinfarben zu nehmen.

„Komm, Harry, steh auf!", bat er dann und zog die Decke vom Bett. Das gefiel zwar dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht, aber der Anblick des anderen, machte das wieder wett.

Denn, die weiße Hose und das grüne Hemd, das der Slytherin trug, waren wirklich schön an ihm anzusehen. Dazu noch die Turnschuhe und ein dunkelgrüner Umhang, für die Zaubererwelt und die Sache war geritzt.

Nun erhob sich Harry doch, verschwand im Bad und kam kurz darauf zurück.

„Gut, essen wir was und dann gehen wir los!"

Erfreut fasste Draco nach der Hand des anderen und lief mit ihm dann in die Küche.

Schon gestern hatte der Blonde darauf bestanden, mit Sev und Harry in der Küche zu frühstücken.

---

Sev saß schon am Tisch, als die beiden herein kamen.

„Morgen", grüßte Draco den Mann und setzte sich an die Längsseite, somit in die Mitte. Die Fröhlichkeit die er ausstrahlte, war eine Abwechslung.

Während sich die beiden Dunkelhaarigen darüber unterhielten, wo sie überall hin wollten, überlegte Draco, ob er es wagen sollte, die Frage zu stellen, die ihn plagte.

„Darf ich meinen Besen mitnehmen?", fragte er dann so ganz nebenbei, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es einfach mit einem ja´ beantworten würden.

Doch halt!

Harry unterbrach seine Unterhaltung mit Severus und sah den Blonden an, der schon wieder damit rechnete, ein Nein´ zu hören.

„Sicher, wenn du ihn holst, zaubere ich ihn dir klein."

„Ja!"

Und schon war Draco verschwunden.

---

Der Mann sah nun den jungen Potter an. Harry sah auf und erwiderte den Blick. Was dann ein paar Minuten so weiter ging, dass man meinen könnte, sie würde sich gegenseitig mit ihren Augen zerfleischen.

„WAS!", maulte der Jüngere dann schließlich.

„Findest du es richtig, Draco jetzt schon fliegen zu lassen?"

„Ja, wieso nicht? Er freut sich darauf und ich denke, dass er selbst weiß, dass er sich nicht überanstrengen soll. Und außerdem ist er ja nicht alleine, wir können ihn immer noch bremsen, wenn es zu viel wird."

Severus schnaubte nur und trank dann seinen Kaffee aus. Die Tasse knallte er dermaßen fest auf den Unterteller, dass der zersprang.

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich will aber nicht hören, dass ich schuld bin, wenn dem Jungen was passiert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Snape war wirklich übervorsichtig. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde Draco ans Bett gefesselt, damit ihm nie mehr jemand auch nur zu nahe kam.

Eben eine richtige Glucke!

Ob er das dem Professor sagen sollte? Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, aber er behielt es für sich – vorerst.

---

Draco hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sev wollte also nicht, dass er flog. Und Harry hatte nichts dagegen, solange er sich schonte.

Betrübt stellte er den Besen an die Wand und lief zurück in die Küche.

„Oh, wo ist denn der Besen, Kleiner?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt."

Harry ahnte, dass das einen Grund hatte. Und zwar den, dass der Kleine wohl ihr Gespräch gehört haben musste. Ein leicht trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

Draco war so süß...

„Na gut, dann gehen wir jetzt. Ich denke, wir wollen nicht in den größten Betrieb kommen."

So stand auch der junge Potter auf, gefolgt vom Professor und die Gruppe trat auf den Flur.

Da entdeckte Harry Dracos Besen in der Ecke lehnend.

„Severus, geht ihr beiden doch gerade mal vor, wir treffen uns da. Ich muss noch was holen."

Der Mann nickte und verschwand mit seinem Patenkind.

Harry selbst drehte sich um, schnappte den Besen und schrumpfte ihn, ehe er in seiner Tasche verschwand und der Junge ebenfalls die Wohnung verließ. Neben den anderen zweien tauchte er auf.

„Also los, ab in die Winkelgasse!"

---

So marschierte die Gruppe los und betrat über den tropfenden Kessel, die Gasse, in der Zauberer und Hexen einkauften. Der Blonde hatte sich zwar gefreut, aber nun fühlte er sich doch ein wenig unwohl. Ängstlich drückte er sich an Harry und fasste seine Hand, umklammerte sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der junge Potter und sah besorgt zu dem Jungen.

Der sah hoch und nickte zaghaft. Snape beobachtete das Ganze und fragte sich innerlich, ob es wirklich klug gewesen war, den Kleinen hierher zu bringen...

Die Menschenmassen würden ihm nur zusetzen und am Ende wäre er vielleicht wieder so verängstigt, dass er niemanden an sich heran ließ...

Aber kein Wort verließ seine Lippen und so führte ihr Weg sie als erstes in das Geschäft von Madam Malkins.

„Oh, guten Tag! Was kann ich für sie tun?", begrüßte sie eine Frau und kam auf sie zugetippelt.

Während Draco an den anderen gedrängt stand, trat Severus auf die Hexe zu und erklärte ihr, dass sie eine komplette Garderobe für den Jungen brauchten. In die Hände klatschend, kam sie näher und winkte den Kleinen auf ein Podest. Doch alleine wollte er nicht gehen, was der Grund dafür war, dass Harry ihn begleitete. So stand er also da und beobachtete die Frau misstrauisch.

„Was soll es denn für eine Farbe werden?", wollte sie wissen und schwenkte schon ihren Stab, um Maß zu nehmen. Harry blickte Draco an, der den Blick hilflos erwiderte.

„Also, was hättest du denn gerne für Farben?"

Überraschung lag im Blick des Blonden, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, gefragt zu werden.

Er sah den anderen an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was sind denn deine Lieblingsfarben?"

„Eh... Grün, schwarz, weiß und ja... nur die."

Harry nickte und wies an, dass Umhänge und der Rest der Sachen, in diesen Farben hergestellt wurden. Draco selbst war schnell wieder von dem kleinen Podest runter und zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen geflüchtet.

„Madam, machen sie bitte noch je zwei Hemden in rot, blau und violett. Dann noch zwei Jeans und eine beige Hose, so wie eine graue."

Die Hexe nickte und fertigte auch dies noch an.

Als sie alles zusammen hatte, verpackte sie es in Taschen.

„So, dann bräuchten wir noch eine Quidditchrobe in Slytherinfarben. Wintermäntel und Stiefel."

Sie nickte erneut und machte auch diese Dinge fertig, ehe sie sie ebenfalls verpackte und zu den anderen Taschen stellte.

„Noch was?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zahlte. Die Tüten wurden geschrumpft und in den Umhang gesteckt.

„Also, jetzt gehen wir in die Apotheke. Ich brauche noch Zutaten für die Schule. Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch gleich deine noch holen, hm, Draco?"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und seine grauen Augen wurden groß.

„Was denn?", fragte der junge Potter, warf einen Seitenblick zu Severus und lächelte dann den Kleinen wieder an.

„Was denkst du denn? Wir müssen doch auch noch deine Schulbücher besorgen."

Das brachte Draco nun doch aus den Fugen.

„Schulbücher? Ich darf wieder zur Schule?"

Harry war doch recht schockiert darüber, dass der Kleine so dachte.

„Natürlich, wieso denn nicht?"

Selbst der Tränkeprofessor war perplex über den Gedanken seines Patensohnes.

„Ich dachte... na ja, ich hab halt gedacht, dass ich... halt nicht mehr hin darf..."

Harry blieb stehen und hob dann das Kinn des Blonden an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Kleiner, natürlich wirst du zur Schule gehen. Ich geh ja auch und das heißt, wir werden da wieder zusammen hingehen. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"

Damit zog er den Jungen in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Sachte strich er über die blonden Strähnen und küsste ihn auf den Schopf.

„Also, jetzt besorgen wir deine Schulsachen und dann brauchst du ja auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab."

Freudestrahlend nickte er und ließ sich dann von den beiden Dunkelhaarigen mitziehen, die ihn in die Mitte genommen hatten. So liefen sie also nebeneinander, Draco an jeder Hand einen der beiden und steuerten die Apotheke an.

Die Türglocke bimmelte und aus einer Ecke kam auch gleich ein älterer Mann auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, die Herren", begrüßte er.

„Wir brauchen einmal diese Zutaten...", meinte Harry und reichte eine Liste weiter.

„...und dann noch...äh, Severus?"

„Oh man, man merkt, dass du in diesem Fach keine Ahnung hast...", brummte er und trat näher, damit er dem Mann sagen konnte, was für Zutaten Draco benötigte.

Harry hatte die Bemerkung nicht kommentiert, aber innerlich machte er sich die Notiz, Snape mal zu zeigen, dass er nicht dumm war und sehr wohl Ahnung hatte. Aber musste er sich alles merken, was man in der Schule brauchte?

So verließen sie auch dieses Gebäude mit einer Tüte, die verkleinert in der Manteltasche lag.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Draco und sah vom einen, zum anderen.

Harry zuckte die Schultern, dann schweifte sein Blick durch die Gasse und er schien eine Erleuchtung zu haben.

„Wir hätten beinahe deinen neuen Zauberstab vergessen!"

Schnellen Schrittes marschierte Harry also auf Ollivander zu, dabei achtete er nicht darauf, dass die anderen zwei beinahe stolperten, weil sie seinem Tempo nicht nachkamen.

„Oh, Mr. Potter! So schnell hätte ich sie hier nicht wieder erwartet!", lachte der Mann und bemerkte dann die beiden anderen. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und er grüßte Draco und Severus mit einem kühlen Blick und einem Nicken. Den Blonden schien das doch einzuschüchtern, denn er drängte sich wieder Schutz suchend an Harry und griff nach seiner Hand, die er beim Eintreten los gelassen hatte.

„Nun, wir brauchen einen Zauberstab für ihn", erklärte Harry und deutete auf Draco.

Mr. Ollivander war doch recht verwirrt über das Verhalten des Jungen. Vor allem, weil er so dicht bei Harry stand und das absolut nicht das Verhalten eines Malfoys war. Aber er widersprach nicht, sondern machte sich auf die Suche. Es dauerte zwar eine halbe Stunde, doch dann hatten sie auch den Zauberstab, den der Blonde stolz umklammert hielt.

„So, ich werde noch in die Nokturnegasse gehen. Ihr werdet schön auf mich warten. Und wehe, ich erwische euch, dass ihr mir nachlauft!", warnte Severus und eilte davon.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah dem Mann nach und zuckte die Schultern. Wieso nachlaufen? In die Schwarzmagiergasse konnte er auch alleine gehen, außerdem hatte er jetzt etwas anderes vor.

„Und was machen wir?", wandte sich der Kleinere an ihn, der im Moment nicht so recht weiter wusste. Dass Harry nun zu grinsen begann, konnte er allerdings nicht einordnen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in den Park gehen, der zur Winkelgasse gehört? Warst du da schon mal?"

„Nein, noch nie! Wo ist der?"

Geheimnisvoll lächelte Harry, zog den Blonden dichter zu sich und apparierte. Etwas, das sie eigentlich noch nicht können sollten.

---

Sie erschienen auf einer grünen Wiese.

„Oh, das ist aber schön hier!", sprach Draco und sah sich um. Es waren einige Leute da, aber nicht so viele, dass man von überfüllt hätte reden können.

„Ja, ich bin öfters hier. Schau mal, da drüben!"

Damit deutet er auf eine große Rasenfläche, auf der man Kinder mit ihren Eltern sehen konnte, die Besen in den Händen hatten. Harry sah, dass sich der Blick des Blonden verdunkelte und trauriger wurde.

„He, Kleiner, lass uns da mal rüber gehen."

Ohne Einwand ließ sich der Jüngere weiter schieben. Harry wusste, dass es dem anderen nicht gefiel, weil er selbst ja nicht fliegen durfte. An der Wiese angelangt, setzte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf den Boden und räumte seine eine Tasche leer, was Draco doch ein wenig seltsam vorkam. Er schwieg aber.

„Ach, endlich!", freute sich Harry und zog seine Faust aus der Tasche.

Kurz sagte er etwas und dann öffnete er seine Hand, aus der ein Besen zu wachsen schien.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er das sah.

„Wie hast du das gemacht!"

Der Ältere sah auf und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln erschien.

„Wie ich das gemacht habe? Na ja, ich habe ihn aus der Tasche genommen und wieder auf seine alte Größe gebracht."

Perplex sahen ihn graue Augen an.

„Was denn?"

Keine Antwort.

„Weißt du, ich dachte mir, dass du das Gespräch zwischen Sev und mir gehört hast. Und darum hast du wohl auch den Besen nicht mitnehmen wollen, oder? Also, da hab ich ihn halt geschnappt, als ihr weg wart."

„Das heißt, ich darf fliegen?", flüsterte Draco.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, Kleiner. Hier, nimm!"

Er reichte dem Blonden den Besen und dieser nahm ihn an sich und strich ehrfürchtig über das Holz. Dann stieg er auf und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Mit einem sehr glücklichen Gesicht, flog er einige Meter hoch und stob dann davon. Er hörte nicht mehr, dass er aufpassen sollte, wenn er landete.

---

Und so kam es, dass Draco zurück kam und landen wollte, doch leider den Besen nicht gewohnt war und deshalb so ruckartig zum Stehen kam, dass er vornüber geworfen wurde.

Harry, der das geahnt hatte, war vorsichtshalber schon aufgestanden und hatte den Jungen aufgefangen, der ihm mit einem spitzen Schrei in die Arme gefallen war.

Dann lächelte er den Blonden an, als er seine Auen wieder öffnete:

„Da ist mir ja ein Engel vom Himmel gefallen!"

Leichte Röte überzog das Gesicht des anderen und er lächelte zaghaft zurück.

„Mein Kleiner, du bist einfach süß!"

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte nicht anders und hauchte Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen - schnell und flüchtig.

Dann ließ er den Jungen wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen und grinste ihn an, ehe er durch die blonden Haare wuschelte.

„Gehen wir zurück, Severus reißt mir sonst den Kopf ab."

Er berührte den Jungen und verschwand mit ihm vom Fleck, um genau vor einem Mann wieder aufzutauchen.

Der sah extrem genervt und sauer aus.

„WO, in drei Teufels Namen, wart ihr!", schrie Severus Snape, dass sich die Leute nach ihm umdrehten. Er schnaubte einige Male, ehe er mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen flüstere:

„Nach Hause, sofort!"

Dem kamen die Jungen nach.

Sie landeten im Flur, wo das Unwetter erst richtig begann...

* * *

Wow, eine total andere Entwicklung, als geplant...

Und dann wollte ich eigentlich noch Hermine und Ron auftauchen lassen, aber na ja...

Hoffe, dass es trotzdem gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	10. Donnerwetter

**Gebrochene Flügel 10**

**Donnerwetter**

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!", donnerte die Stimme des Mannes durch die Wohnung, dass Dobby angerannt kam. Mit rotem Kopf stand dort der Tränkelehrer Hogwarts´ und bebte vor Wut. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte, dass er ein Mensch war, hätte man ihn durchaus mit einem Vulkan verwechseln können. Wobei Snape wohl schon ausgebrochen war – Merlin sei Danke, verspritze er nur Wörter, anstatt Lava!

Ihm gegenüber stand Harry und neben ihm Draco. Letzterer bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

„ICH habe gesagt, ihr sollt da auf mich WARTEN! Und was tut ihr! Hä? Ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als einfach wegzurennen!"

Wild fuchtelte Severus mit den Armen und versuchte seine Worte damit noch zu unterstreichen, was nicht so wirklich funktionierte. Eigentlich, so fand Harry, machte sich der Kerl gerade mehr als lächerlich...

Der Lächerliche holte gerade Luft, damit er weiter schreien konnte, da wurde er von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen unerbrochen:

„Wir sind nicht weggelaufen! Außerdem hast du sicher nicht lange auf uns gewartet, schließlich haben wir nicht länger als eine Dreiviertelstunde gebraucht!"

Das brachte Severus noch weiter zum Kochen und er donnerte los:

„So lange du deine Füße unter meinem Dach hast, tust du, was ich dir sage!"

Nun, das wiederum brachte dann Harry zum Lachen. Jetzt war Draco verwirrt und Severus krebsrot und totenstill.

„Das war gut!", lachte der Junge weiter.

„Wirklich, du kannst ja viel sagen, aber das hier ist noch immer meine Wohnung und wenn du dich nicht abregst, dann schmeiß ich dich hochkant raus!"

Der Mann wurde schlagartig blass. Fast so, als würde man ein glühendes Eisen in kaltes Wasser schmeißen!

„Das... das hab ich doch glatt vergessen...", stammelte er und plumpste auf einen Sessel in der Ecke.

Der Blonde trat etwas vor und blickte seinen Paten an.

„Alles klar?", fragte er leise. Severus sah auf und nickte schwach.

„Ja, Kleiner. Ich hab mir bloß solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, weißt du?"

„Hm... ja. Aber mir ist nichts passiert, oder?"

Der Mann schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Ich meine, Harry, wo hat er dich hingebracht?"

Nun leuchteten die Augen des Jungen und Snape ahnte Schlimmes.

„Er ist mit mir im Park gewesen. Der, der zur Winkelgasse gehört! Und er hatte meinen Besen dabei!"

Die schwarzen Augen blickten zu den Grünen, die ihn stumm musterten.

„Na gut, wie ich sehe, hab ich mich getäuscht. Tu mir nur den Gefallen und pass auf, wenn du wieder fliegst!"

Draco lächelte und nickte, dann sah er zu Harry, der schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

So folgte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. Tee erschien vor seiner Nase und der Blonde trank ein paar Schlucke.

Unterdes stand der andere Junge an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt und las etwas.

Severus kam nun auch wider hinzu, blieb aber stumm, denn das von eben lag noch schwer in seinem Magen. Außerdem wollte er Potter nicht reizen und damit provozieren, vorzeitig rauszufliegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco, als er bemerkte, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des jungen Potters verdüsterten. Erschrocken blickte eben jener auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kleiner", versicherte er und steckte den Brief in seine Tasche.

Stumm verließ er dann den Raum.

---

Das Schloss lag still da und kaum ein Geräusch war von draußen zu hören.

Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrem Büro und genoss die Ruhe, die sie in den Ferien hatte.

Doch leider hatte sie an der letzten Lehrerversammlung feststellen müssen, dass es mit der Ruhe wohl nicht so wunderbar stand, wie sie es gern gehabt hätte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Ereignis an diesem Tag. Sie hätte nie angenommen – niemals im Leben – dass Dumbledore so was zulassen würde. Doch, den Worten des jungen Potters nach, musste das wohl stimmen...

„Hach, was geht hier nur vor?", seufzte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Der Schulleiter hatte sehr seltsam ausgesehen, als Harry ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontiert hatte, wie der Zustand des jungen Draco Malfoy war. Ja, wenn sie richtig darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sich der alte Mann schon eine Weile lang komisch benommen. Und sie hatte ihn auch schon nach dem Verbleib des Jungen gefragt, aber seine Antwort war stets gleich ausgefallen:

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist wunderbar untergebracht!"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte erneut. Sie hätte misstrauisch werden müssen!

Dann wollte sie sich erheben, um sich ein neues Fass Tinte zu holen. Gerade war sie um ihren Schreibtisch herum getreten, da wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen. In dieser stand niemand anderes, als Harry Potter.

„Professor, wo ist der Schulleiter!", erkundigte er sich unwirsch und sah sie recht kühl an.

McGonagall erwiderte diesen Blick einen Moment, ehe sie sich abwandte, das Tintenfass griff und damit zurück an ihren Tisch ging.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sich Professor Dumbledore befindet. Er ist nach ihrem Abgang auch gleich verschwunden und bis jetzt hat noch niemand etwas vom ihm gehört. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, was sein wird, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt."

Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde sehr, sehr dunkel. Die grünen Augen verfinsterten sich, dass sie beinahe schwarz waren. Eine Tatsache, die die Professorin erschreckte.

„Danke."

Damit drehte er sich um und fegte davon.

---

Das Ministerium war überfüllt und die Zauberer und Hexen liefen sich beinahe selbst um, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen begegneten. Allerdings wurden die Beamten sehr unruhig, denn sie alle schienen zu bemerken, dass sich etwas Dunkles näherte.

Und sie konnten auch fast körperlich die Wut fühlen, die sich zu dem Dunkel bekannte.

Der Fahrstuhl klingelte und die Türen glitten bei Seite, um einer Person den Weg frei zu machen. Es schien beinahe so, als würde das Gebäude erzittern, als der junge Mann seinen Weg zum Büro des Ministers suchte. Harry war wirklich sauer und dementsprechend würde auch sein Auftritt bei dem Mann sein, der sich Zaubereiminister nannte.

Er knallte die Tür auf, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln fiel und schlug sie hinter sich, mit der gleichen Kraft, wieder zu. So stand er also in dem Büro und schaute den Mann an, der recht verängstigt wirkte.

„W.. was.. was ist denn los?", stotterte er und beobachtete den Jungen, der immer näher kam.

Letztendlich stand er genau vor dem großen Schreibtisch und starrte Fudge in die Augen.

„Ich will wissen, wieso der alte Schulleiter es geschafft hat, unterzutauchen?"

Die Stimme hatte ruhig geklungen, zu ruhig für den Minister.

„Ich... äh... wie soll ich sagen...? Ich kann ihm... na ja... nicht verbieten... dass er...dass er die Schule verlässt...!", verteidigte sich der Minister.

Jedenfalls schien Harry das nicht zu interessieren, denn den Eindruck machte er überhaupt nicht. Und das war wohl auch Fudge schnell klar.

„Heißt das, sie haben ihn bewusst gehen lassen?", fragte er gefährlich leise nach.

Der Mann in seinem Stuhl versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen, als er ohnehin schon war.

Leider war es nicht möglich und so musste er weiterhin in die wütenden Augen des jungen Potters sehen. Die zudem auch noch immer näher zu kommen schienen, denn der junge Zauberer hatte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte gestützt.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Anzeige gegen den Alten vorliegt!", hakte er Harry nach.

Heftig nickte der Minister.

„Und sie lassen ihn gehen? Lassen ihn sich verstecken? Es ist doch klar, dass das Konsequenzen mit sich bringt? Erst sorgte er dafür, dass Draco leiden muss – aus reiner Selbstjustiz – und dann haut er auch noch ab! Glauben sie, dass ich das durchgehen lasse? Wenn ich diese Ratte finde, werde ich sie ausnehmen und in die Hölle schicken!"

Ein eiskalter Schauer rann dem Mann über den Rücken, als er den Worten lauschte, die der andere gesagt hatte. War das wirklich der Held, der Voldemort vernichtet hatte?

„Ich... also.. ich werde mein Möglichstes tun!", versicherte er.

Harry lachte eisig auf.

„Natürlich! Am Besten geben sie eine Fahndung raus! Nein, nein, ich kümmere mich jetzt selbst darum! Sie haben nur noch dafür zu sorgen, dass eine Verhandlung stattfindet, wenn ich ihn hier abgeliefert habe!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Hände von dem Holz und richtete sich, aus seiner vorn übergebeugten Haltung, auf.

„Kommen sie mir nicht in die Quere, Minister. Sonst wird die Welt wirklich einen neuen dunklen Lord haben!"

Er schickte dem Mann eine Magiewelle, die diesen erzittern ließ. Hecktisch schüttelte Fudge den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, nein! Sie haben freie Hand, Mr. Potter!"

Mit einem arroganten Grinsen, das den anderen verhöhnte, verließ Harry das Büro.

Und mit jedem Schritt, den er sich entfernte, konnten man fühlen, dass sich die Dunkelheit und Wut auflöste und am Ende nur noch das Chaos des Alltages zurückließ.

---

Es war recht spät, als Harry zurück in die Wohnung kam. Weder im Flur und noch in der Küche, brannte Licht. Das Wohnzimmer war ebenfalls dunkel. Der junge Potter streifte die Schuhe ab und lief dann leise ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort verschwand er im Bad und zog sich um, ehe er sich ein Buch in die Hand zauberte und es sich mit einer kleinen Lampe, im Sessel bequem machte, der in einer weniger oft benutzten Ecke stand.

Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, da tauchte vor Harry ein Schatten auf, der ihn mit verschlafenen, grauen Augen anblickte.

„He, Kleiner, habe ich dich geweckt?"

Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

„Was ist dann los?"

Draco hatte den Zipfel der Bettdecke in der Hand und den Großteil der Decke auf dem Boden mit sich geschleift. Er wirkte recht verloren, wie er da stand und den anderen mit seinen Augen musterte. Der Schlafanzug, den er trug, war ihm viel zu groß und hing deshalb schief, so dass man eine Schulter sehen konnte. Ein sehr niedliches Bild, fand Harry.

Und eben jenes niedliche Bild machte sich gerade daran, sich auf seinen Schoß zu kuscheln.

Was der Dunkelhaarige auch zu gerne geschehen ließ, denn er liebte den Jungen und würde alles für ihn tun. So saß Draco also bei ihm, fest angekuschelt und hatte die Augen schon fast wieder geschlossen. Die Decke lag um ihn gewickelt und sanft streichelte Harry durch die blonden Strähnen.

„Schlaf, Kleiner."

Doch der Kleine wollte nicht so recht, weshalb er aufsah.

„Hm?"

„Wo warst du?", nuschelte der Blonde und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist das so wichtig?"

Der Junge nickte mehrmals.

„Na, also gut. Ich war in Hogwarts und im Ministerium."

„Wieso?", nuschelte der Kleine wieder.

„Wir sind gar nicht neugierig, oder? Ich hab den Alten gesucht. Der ist aber abgehauen. Und Fudge hab ich zur Sau gemacht", erklärte er und ließ aber die Stelle mit den Drohungen aus.

„Ich denke, du gehörst ins Bett, hm? Komm, ich leg dich hin."

Harry hatte das Buch schon zur Seite gelegt, da schüttelte Draco verneinend den Kopf.

„Was denn?"

„Ich will nicht! Nicht alleine!"

Verwundert musste Harry ihn einen Moment anschauen, ehe er begriff, dass der Kleine nicht alleine im Bett liegen wollte.

„Okay, ich geh auch schlafen."

Also hob er den Jungen auf die Arme, legte ihn auf dem Bett wieder ab und löschte dann mit einem Handwink die Lampe. Sofort, als Harry lag, konnte er Bewegungen wahrnehmen und dann Arme, die sich um ihn legten und einen Kopf, der auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte sanft, er wünschte sich, dass bald alles vorbei war und Draco vergessen konnte, was geschehen war...

Dann dachte er daran, dass er morgen noch unbedingt ein Gespräch führen musste.

Und, dass gewisse Muggel noch ihre gerechte Strafe bekamen, denn es hatte nicht den Anschein gemacht, dass sich der werte Herr Minister, darum gekümmert zu haben schien.

Ein böses Grinsen zierte seine Züge, als er daran dachte, was man alles mit den Muggeln anstellen könnte. Und er war nicht gerade wenig kreativ, wenn es um so was ging...

Oh ja, die Menschen waren so dumm und naiv, dass man manchmal denken konnte, dass sie vielleicht in ein paar Tausend Jahren nicht mehr existieren werden...

Aber wer wusste das schon?

Und bis er so weit war, hatte da noch wer eine ganze Menge Spaß.

* * *

Und, wie war es?

Bye, Psy- Puma


	11. Rache

**Gebrochene Flügel 11**

**Rache**

Harry war früh wach, sehr früh. Ein Blick zum Wecker sagte ihm, dass es erst fünf Uhr war.

Er gähnte und streckte sich, ehe er Draco ein wenig von sich schob und dann aufstand. Der Junge sah zu, dass er sich anzog, um dann das Zimmer zu verlassen.

In der Küche konnte er Dobby hören, der wohl schon einige Kleinigkeiten für das Frühstück bereitete.

„Morgen!", grüßte er das Wesen und setzte sich kurz.

„Weißt du, ob Severus schon wach ist?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm... das ist schlecht..."

„Sollen Dobby was ausrichten, Sir?", fragte der Hauself.

Der Junge sah auf und überlegte kurz.

„Ja, tu das bitte. Und zwar, sag ihm, dass ich heute eine Weile weg bin und nicht weiß, wann ich wieder komme. Er soll sich um Draco kümmern und vielleicht auch mit ihm im Park fliegen gehen. Aber er muss aufpassen, der Süße beherrscht die Landung mit dem Besen noch nicht."

Der Hauself nickte und damit stand Harry auf, um vom Flur aus, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

---

Ein paar Stunden später, erwachte eine blonde Person. Blinzelnd wurden graue Augen geöffnet und ein suchender Blick glitt durch den Raum.

„Harry? Wo bist du?", rief er, doch niemand antwortete. Traurig stand Draco auf und tapste aus dem Zimmer, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Aber dort war auch niemand.

Also versuchte er es in der Küche, wo nur Dobby war.

„Wo ist denn Harry?"

Dobby sah den Jungen an.

„Harry Potter, Sir, seien weg gegangen. Ganz früh weg, haben Nachricht für Professor Snape, Sir, dagelassen, Sir."

Der Blonde nickte und lief dann zu dem Zimmer, in dem sein Pate schief. Er klopfte und trat dann ein.

---

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco stand darin.

„Kleiner, was ist los?", fragte der Mann leicht schläfrig.

„Harry ist weg."

Als wäre das eine ausreichende Erklärung, kroch Draco unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Severus sah überrascht neben sich, lächelte aber dann.

„Und jetzt willst du hier bleiben?"

„Mhm..."

„Na dann, aber ich stehe auch bald auf."

Doch Draco schlief schon wieder.

Dem Mann waren die kleinen Tränen nicht entgangen, die dem Jungen in den Augenwinkeln geglitzert hatten. Und er würde auf alle Fälle mit Harry reden. Wenn er schon wollte, dass der Junge bei ihm blieb, dann sollte er sich auch gefälligst darum kümmern, dass er nicht weinte!

Dann sah er wieder zu dem Kleinen und lächelte sanft. Etwas, das wohl kaum ein Mensch je von ihm zu Gesicht bekam.

„Oh je, was mach ich nur mit dir... Ich schätze, dass du dich auch verliebt hast..."

---

An einem anderen Ort hatte sich unterdes ein junger Mann eingefunden, der böse ein Gebäude anfunkelte. Er war alles andere als ruhig, auch wenn man das so nicht sehen konnte.

Wut brodelte in seinem Inneren und wenn sie nicht bald freikommen würde, konnte es gut und gerne passieren, dass dieses Heim nicht mehr lange stand.

Muggel, die in der Nähe vorbeiliefen, schauten ihn schon schief an und flüsterten über den Jungen, der da stand und Selbstgespräche zu führen schien. Nun, vielleicht lagen sie damit nicht einmal falsch, aber sie kannten ja auch den Grund nicht. Und der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht vor, diese dämlichen Sterblichen darüber aufzuklären. Nein, das war ja nun wirklich unwichtig. Viel interessanter war, was gleich geschehen würde...

Er hatte sich mittlerweile entfernt und unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber an einen Baum gelehnt, um alles genau beobachten zu können. Momentan war noch alles ruhig, aber jeden Augenblick würde sich das ändern.

Und so trat es auch ein:

Sirenen gingen runter und Schreie erklangen aus dem großen Gebäude. Kleine Kinder und Jugendliche rannten aus der Haupttür, suchten Schutz und Rettung an der frischen Luft.

Schreie klangen nach draußen und ließen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die Kinder sahen mit großen Augen, dass die Pfleger nicht kamen, anscheinend noch im Gebäude waren, obwohl sie doch eigentlich alle vollzählig hier anwesend waren. Allerdings waren ihre Blicke nicht mitleidig, traurig oder verweint, sondern eher erleichtert. Sie hatten sicher die Hoffnung, nie wieder hierher zurück zu müssen. Und Harry teilte diese Meinung durchaus.

Die Feuerwehr war mittlerweile auch eingetroffen und versuchte das Feuer, das mit seinen lodernden Flammen alles auffraß, zu bekämpfen.

Hartnäckig hielten sie die Wasserschläuche fest und hofften, das Feuer löschen zu können. Doch es schien, als würden sie mit jedem Tropfen Wasser nur noch höher schlagen. Manche Schaulustige sprachen von Hexerei und ahnten gar nicht, wie wahr diese Vermutung doch war. Auch die Versuche der Feuerwehrmänner, in das Gebäude zu gelangen, um die Pfleger zu retten, misslangen. Es schien, als würden die Flammen jedes Mal extra den Weg versperren, sich absichtlich beugen.

Selbst Hubschrauber, die von oben zu löschen versuchten, halfen nicht und als die letzten Schreie verstummt waren, gaben sie auf. Das Feuer war zu mächtig und unlöschbar!

Es blieb ihnen nur übrig, zu warten, bis die Flammen alles verbrannt hatten, das sie erreichen konnten und dann die Umgebung zu sichern und abzusperren, damit niemand sonst in Gefahr geriet.

So brannte das St. Anne- Heim bis auf die Grundmauern nieder und hinterließ nichts, außer Schutt und Asche. Und vielleicht eine Erinnerung daran, dass hier einmal ein Waisenhaus gestanden hatte. Eines, das Kinder verletzt hatte, anstatt sie zu beschützen.

Harry war zufrieden mit sich und hoffte, dass die Waisen in ein Heim kamen, in dem sie gut behandelt wurden. Interessiert beobachtete er noch kurz, wie die Feuerwehrmänner in der Ruine nach Toten suchten. Sie würden nichts finden, das war klar, denn wie der Muggel schon gesagt hatte, war das hier nicht ein einfaches Feuer, sondern Magie gewesen...

„Das war bestimmt ein böser Geist... Ein Geist von einem Kind, das vor uns hier war!", hörte er noch eines der Waisen sagen, ehe er verschwand und hoffte, dass dieses Gerücht sich ausbreiten würde.

---

Severus und Draco saßen in der Küche und aßen zu Abend, als sie die Haustür sich schließen hörten. Augenblicklich war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür gerichtet.

Ein Einbrecher konnte es nicht sein. Erstens, weil es noch zu früh und hell war und zweitens, weil die Schutzzauber das verhindern würden. So kam dann auch der hinein, der erwartet wurde.

„Harry!", rief der blonde Junge, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und warf den Neuankömmling beinahe um. Der Dunkelhaarige fing Draco überrascht von dem Ansturm auf und lächelte nachsichtig.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er, als der Junge ihn ansah.

„Was ich hab! Du warst heute Morgen nicht da, als ich aufgewacht bin und auch den ganzen Tag nicht! Ich fand das nicht nett von dir!", erklärte er in einem ziemlich schmollenden und empörten Ton, was doch eine witzige Frequenz erzeugte. Irgendwas zwischen meckern und quietschen.

Der Ältere lachte leise und umarmte den Kleineren noch mal, drückte ihn fest an sich, ehe er sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Draco stand noch an Ort und Stelle und sah dem anderen hinterher. Dann aber stellte er sich neben Harry und sah ihn an.

„Was denn, willst du nicht aufessen?", fragte der nur und zeigte auf den angefangenen Teller.

Schnell lief der Blonde da hin, schnappte sich das Geschirr und stellte es vor Harry ab, dann platzierte er sich auf dessen Schoß.

„He, was gibt denn das!"

Doch der Kleine ließ sich nicht beirren und setzte sich auf auserwählten Platz und aß den Rest auf. Dass Harry selbst auch gerne noch was essen wollte, wurde glatt übergangen. Doch Draco stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Irgendetwas roch hier seltsam.

Severus Snape beobachtete das alles mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue. Er musste sagen, dass Draco sich nun schon wieder verändert hatte. Wenn er da mal an die Zeit in Hogwarts zurückdachte... dann daran, als er noch so schüchtern und verängstigt gewesen war.

Und nun? Na, da setzte er sich, rotzfrech wie er war, einfach auch Potters Schoß!

Eigentlich sollte das doch erfreulich sein... Und natürlich freute er sich auch, dass es dem Jungen besser ging und er wieder auflebte. So werden wie früher würde er eh nie mehr, aber dennoch... Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco ihm entrückte.

War der Kleine noch sein Patenkind? War er es überhaupt jemals gewesen? Er verstand nicht, wieso er niemals offiziell als Pate des Jungen angegeben worden war...?

Allerdings fragte er sich, was der Kleine jetzt hatte, denn er saß still da und schien abwesend.

„Draco, was ist los?", fragte der Tränkemeister und musterte den Blonden genau. Der sah auf und bemerkte den sorgenvollen Blick des anderen.

„Nichts, nur, ich rieche etwas, das ich nicht zuordnen kann. Du nicht?"

Nun musste Severus sich davon überzeugen und er musste zugeben, dass stimmte, was der andere sagte.

„Es riecht tatsächlich nach Rauch", erklärte er und schaute sich um. Auf dem Herd stand nichts und auch sonst gab es nichts hier, das brennen konnte. Sein Blick huschte zu Harry, der selenruhig dasaß und plötzlich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Potter diesen Geruch mit hereingebracht hatte.

„Severus, alles in Ordnung?"

Der Mann sah in die Augen Harrys.

„Ja, ja, alles bestens!", antwortete er mehr mechanisch, als was anderes. Und, dass der andere ihm das nicht glaubte, wusste er auch so, da brauchte er ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Ich würde gerne nachher mit dir reden."

Jetzt war er doch überrascht.

„Worüber denn?"

„Sag ich dir dann."

Severus nickte und betrachtete sich wieder den Blonden, der sich unterdessen bei Harry angekuschelt hatte und ihn beobachtete. Der Rauchgeruch war urplötzlich verschwunden...

„Dobby, kannst du mir ein paar belegte Brote ins Wohnzimmer bringen?"

Der Hauself nickte und der dunkelhaarige junge Mann machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Leider schien das Draco nicht zu beeindrucken, denn er blieb stur sitzen.

„Och, kommt schon, Kleiner! Ich will in den Sessel, kannst mich dann auch wieder als Kissen missbrauchen!"

Leise schnaubend, stand der Junge auf und sah den anderen misstrauisch an.

„Na komm", sagte der nur und hielt seine Hand hin, die freudig genommen wurde.

---

Es war ein paar Stunden später, als Draco schon schlief und friedlich im Bett lag. Severus und Harry saßen noch immer im Wohnzimmer.

„Also, um was geht es?"

„Tja, du fragst dich sicher, wo ich heute war?"

Darauf erhielt er nur einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du Muggelzeitungen liest, aber ich würde dir empfehlen, die Abendausgabe zu lesen."

Interessiert nickte Severus und wartete darauf, dass der andere ihm die Zeitung reichte, die er mitgebracht hatte. Sofort faltete er sie auseinander und las die Schlagzeile.

Harry lächelte verschlagen.

„Das... das ist doch...?" Der Mann hob den Blick und starrte den anderen fassungslos an.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das du mir sagen willst?", fragte Snape dann.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, das kann doch kein Zufall sein, oder? Sag mir nicht, dass du da vorbei kamst und es schon brannte!"

Harry grinste schief.

„Das hätte ich sicher nicht gesagt. Und ich habe auch nicht abgestritten, damit etwas zu tun zu haben... Allerdings wirst du wohl kaum erraten, in wie fern."

Severus zuckte mit einer Braue.

„Nun, das ist wohl unschwer zu erkennen. Und wie ich dem Zeitungsbericht entnehme, ist der Ursprung des Brandes unnachvollziehbar. Von daher kann ich annehmen, dass du-"

„Was? Es gelegt habe?", unterbrach Harry gereizt.

„Nun... ja."

„Schlaues Kerlchen. Pass nur auf, wem du das auf die Nase bindest."

Der Professor wusste, dass das eine Drohung war und dass er die nicht einfach so in den Wind schlagen durfte. Potter konnte wahrhaftig eine Bedrohung sein, hatte er schließlich schon bei Voldemort bewiesen.

„Dann etwas anderes:

Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Draco sich in dich verliebt hat. Er war heute Morgen ziemlich traurig, als du weg warst und ist zu mir gekommen. Außerdem hat er geweint. Er glaubte zwar, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe, aber dem war ja nicht so."

Severus wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Der andere hatte sich still alles angehört.

„Verstehe. Es war auch nicht geplant, so spät wieder zu kommen, aber ich habe die Zeit, wortwörtlich, vergessen..."

„Schau nur, dass du ihm vorher sagst, dass du nicht da bist, oder schick ihn abends gleich zu mir ins Bett. Dann bekommt er auch keine Angst, wieder alleine zu sein."

Harry sah Severus an und lächelte leicht. Es war nichts mehr von der tiefen Dunkelheit zu sehen, die er zuvor noch ausgestrahlt und verkörpert hatte.

„Ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Mag sein, dass ich manchmal ein wenig eifersüchtig bin, aber das ist nun mal so und ich beherrsche mich ja!"

Sev wusste nicht so recht, was er daraus schließen sollte, so sagte er nichts weiter dazu.

„Dann denke ich, gehe ich nun ins Bett. Morgen früh wirst du ja wohl da sein?"

Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, verließ er das Zimmer.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte bloß abgehen, wenn sie wieder in der Schule waren?

---

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen und es würde nicht mehr lange gehen, bis die Schule wieder begann. Durch einen Brief, den er von seiner Hauslehrerin erhalten hatte, wusste Harry, dass der alte Sack noch immer nicht gefunden worden war. Nun, das würde sich ja bald gegessen haben...

Seine Informanten würden ihm bald schon mitteilen, wo er sich aufhielt und dann würde er Dumbi persönlich im Ministerium abliefern.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er heute Morgen eine kleine Notiz neben seinem Bett gefunden und er würde sich sputen, zu dem Treffen zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er nur noch eine gute Dreiviertelstunde. Draco lag an ihn geschmiegt und sanft strich er ihm über die Haare.

„Kleiner, aufwachen!"

Der Junge nuschelte und klammerte sich fester.

„Wunderbar... Draco, dein Besen ist geklaut worden!"

Sofort saß der Kleinere im Bett und sah an die Wand, an der immer sein Besen stand. Und genau der lehnte dort und glänzte in der Morgensonne vor sich hin.

„Was soll das!", meckerte er Harry an, der nur grinste.

„Wie soll ich dich sonst wecken?"

Draco lächelte so Slytherin wie noch nie. Und Harry fragte sich, ob das nu positiv war, oder nicht.

Dann zeigte Draco mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und meinte:

„Mit einem Kuss!"

Nun war es an dem Dunkelhaarigen, etwas schockiert zu reagieren. Nicht, dass er den Kleinen nicht gerne küssen würde... - nein, da fiel ihm noch eine ganze Menge mehr ein, was er mit ihm anstellen könnte... – aber mit so einem Satz rechnete man doch nun wirklich nicht.

„Aha, ich merks mir fürs nächste Mal!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ drei Minuten und ein paar Zauber später, das Zimmer. Draco lief ihm barfuß und in Shirt, plus Shorts, hinterher.

„Warum stehst du eigentlich jetzt schon auf?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich muss mich mit jemandem treffen und da du ja nicht alleine aufwachen willst..."

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Geh doch zu Sev, der freut sich sicherlich!"

Und schon war die Tür zu.

* * *

Sodele, ich hätte fast vergessen, das Kapitel hier zu unterbrechen! Klar, euch würde das jetzt gefallen, ne? Aber nix da! Weiter geht's im nächsten Kap!

Bye, Psy- Puma


	12. Sünde der Vergangenheit

**Gebrochene Flügel 12**

**Sünde der Vergangenheit**

Als Harry wieder zurückkam, wurde er überschwänglich von Draco begrüßt.

„Was hast du denn? Ich war doch bloß eine Stunde weg?!"

Der Blonde lächelte.

„Macht nix, ich hab dich vermisst und wollte dich außerdem fragen, ob du mit mir in den Park gehst?"

Der Gefragte sah auf die Armbanduhr und dann wieder zu dem Jungen.

„Wo ist denn Severus?"

„Onkel Sev musste in die Schule."

„Kommt er noch mal her?"

Daraufhin zuckte der Kleinere mit den Schultern.

„Oh man, wenn man den mal braucht, ist er nicht da!"

„Was ist denn los?"

„Hm? Oh, ich muss ihm etwas bezüglich der Patenschaft erzählen."

Harry wurde weiterhin mit einem fragenden Blick gelöchert.

„Nein, ich muss erst mit ihm darüber reden, ehe ich es dir sage."

„Menno, das ist aber fies! Sag schon, bitte!"

„Nein, Draco."

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte!!!"

„Du spinnst doch!"

Damit packte er den Kleineren und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Gehen wir in den Park, ich rede später mit Severus!"

**---**

Natürlich wollte der Blonde weiterhin wissen, was denn nun so Interessantes zu erfahren war, dass Harry freiwillig mit seinem Onkel reden wollte. Doch leider war da nichts rauszuholen und er beließ es vorerst dabei, sich von der Schulter des anderen zu kämpfen.

Harry selbst lachte und setzte den Kleineren dann ab.

„Na los, geh und hol den Besen, dann fliegen wir ein wenig im Park. Und später werden wir Severus in Hogwarts besuchen gehen!"

Das klang doch sehr interessant und vielversprechend, dachte Draco und flitzte davon.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihm nach und lächelte. Draco war einfach zu süß! Wie seine Augen gleich leuchteten, wenn man vom Fliegen sprach... Vielleicht sollte er noch seinen Schnatz mitnehmen? Harry dachte nicht lange nach und machte eine Handbewegung. Schon lag der kleine Ball in seiner Hand und verschwand daraufhin in einer seiner Taschen.

„So, wir können!!", rief Draco und Harry berührte ihn an der Schulter, damit sie verschwinden konnten.

---

Um dann in London wieder aufzutauchen.

Draco fand es wunderbar, endlich wieder fliegen zu dürfen und schnappte sich gleich die Hand des anderen, um ihn Richtung Park zu zerren.

„Mach langsam, Kleiner! Wir haben doch Zeit!", protestierte Harry und grinste dennoch. Es war schön, dass der andere so ungezwungen war.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so lahm bist?! Mach schon, ich will endlich in die Luft!"

Draco hatte die Hand Harrys losgelassen und war voraus gerannt. Seine blonden Haare waren unter all den anderen Menschen, weit sichtbar und so konnte der Dunkelhaarige den Jungen auch keinesfalls aus den Augen verlieren.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte er den Platz, an dem Draco sich schon startklar gemacht hatte und nun nur noch auf die Erlaubnis wartete, auch aufsteigen zu dürfen.

Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Na, hau schon ab!", lächelte Harry nur und schon war der Blonde fort.

Eine Weile beobachtete Harry den anderen, ehe er sich seinen Besen herbeizauberte und ebenfalls in die Luft abhob. Unbemerkt näherte er sich Draco und lächelte ihn an, als er genau vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Oh, seit wann bist du auch hier oben?!", frage der Junge überrascht.

„Na ja, seit ein paar Minuten! Willst du ein wenig den Schnatz jagen?"

Voller Begeisterung nickte Draco und als der kleine Ball aus der Hand seines Gegenüber verschwunden war, jagte er ihm auch gleich hinterher.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde saß der Blonde erschöpft auf einer Bank im Park und genoss sein Eis.

„Und, war es schön?"

Draco sah den anderen an und nickte.

„Ich fand es toll! Machen wir das wieder?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah er Harry an, der überlegend in den Himmel sah.

„Bestimmt, aber ich weiß noch nicht, wann."

„Oh, na ja, ich freue mich trotzdem schon!"

Nachsichtig streichelte der Dunkelhaarige Draco über die blonden Strähnen.

„Wenn du aufgegessen hast, gehen wir nach Hogwarts, ja?"

Draco nickte wieder nur und lehnte sich gegen die Hand, die noch immer in seinem Nacken lag. Als sie nach ein paar weiteren Minuten auch noch blieb, wagte er es, sich an Harry zu kuscheln. Überrascht sah der Ältere nach unten und lächelte dann in die grauen Augen, die zu ihm auf sahen.

„Was ist los? Sehr müde?"

„Nein", schüttelte der Kleinere den Kopf.

„Na dann.."

Das Eis war alle und Harry wollte aufstehen, da kam ihm aber Draco zuvor und stellte sich genau vor ihn hin.

„Danke!", sagte er dann und beugte sich vor, gab dem Älteren einen flüchtigen Kuss und sah dann verlegen und rot, zu Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige selbst strich sich über die geküssten Lippen und lächelte versonnen.

„Wofür hast du dich bedankt, Kleiner?"

Der sah auf und hatte noch immer einen verlegenen Blick drauf.

„Na ja, für alles... Weil du mir geholfen hast und so..."

„Ich würde niemandem so etwas wünschen. Und es war doch natürlich, dass ich das tue. Immerhin warst du unschuldig an dem, was deine Eltern getan haben."

Harry stand auf und legte seine Arme um den Jungen.

„Könntest dich aber öfters bedanken!", zwinkerte er dem Blonden zu und schnappte sich die beiden Besen. Den mehr als überraschten Ausdruck, auf Dracos Gesicht, konnte er nicht mehr sehen.

---

Sie erschienen geradewegs vor der Eingangstür des Schlosses. Draco sah sich um und dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass es doch eigentlich unmöglich war, an diesen Ort zu apparieren.

Er sah nach oben.

„Wie ha-"

„Nicht jetzt, Kleiner! Ich erkläre es dir zur gegebenen Zeit!"

Damit schrumpfte er die Besen und steckte sie ein, nahm den anderen an die Hand und lief los.

Harry machte lange, ausladende Schritte, so dass der Kleinere kaum mitkam.

„Bitte... Harry, ich kann nicht...-!"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen.

„Was ist?"

„Mach langsamer, ich kann nicht so schnell!", erklärte der Jüngere und sah bittend in die grünen Augen. Harry seufzte und beschloss dann, den anderen zu tragen.

„Gut, dann so!"

Er packte den Jungen und setzte ihn dann auf seine rechte Schulter, was der mit einem Schrei zur Kenntnis nahm. Er hielt sich an der Mähne des Dunkelhaarigen fest und wurde zusätzlich auch von Harry gehalten, damit er nicht herunter flog.

Vor dem Büro des Professors für Zaubertränke, setzte er den Jungen wieder ab und klopfte an.

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, betrat er den Raum und wurde von Stapeln mit Pergamenten und Büchern empfangen.

„Severus?!", rief Harry in den Raum und erhielt keine Antwort.

„Wo steckt der denn wieder?", meckerte der junge Mann und sah sich suchend um. Er sah zu Draco, der auf einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Ich werde ihn suchen gehen, warte bitte hier! Bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro.

Dafür trat drei Minuten später Severus ein und war überrascht, Draco zu sehen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er in einem väterlichen Ton.

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte Harry mit dir reden. Er sucht dich, weil du nicht da warst."

Verstehend nickte der Mann und bot dem Jungen erst mal einen Tee an, den er auch annahm.

„Na, dann sollte ich wohl auch mal nach ihm schauen."

„Bleib doch hier, er wird sicher gleich wieder kommen, wenn er dich nicht findet!"

Natürlich war das richtig, aber:

„Ich muss aber noch einmal ins Gewächshaus und was holen. Wenn er zurück ist, sag ihm, er soll da hinkommen, ja?"

Draco nickte nur und lehnte sich zurück. Ihm gefiel es absolut nicht, dass er hier rumhocken musste. Es klopfte an der Tür und herein kam Madam Pomfrey, die den Blonden erst beim zweiten Mal sah.

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy!", rief sie aus und kam näher. Draco mochte das nicht unbedingt, aber da sie ihm ja schon geholfen hatte, akzeptierte er sie auf gewissen Abstand.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ganz gut, danke."

„Das freut mich! Besuchst du Severus?"

„Nein, Harry will mit ihm reden."

„Ach so, dann ist er auch nicht hier? Na, dann werd ich wieder. Richte Severus aus, dass ich ihn auf der Station brauche, ja? Tschüss!"

Wieder war der Junge alleine. Doch es vergingen sicher auch jetzt keine fünf Minuten, da kam Harry zurück.

„Wenn man den mal braucht, ist er unauffindbar! Komm, Kleiner, wir gehen!"

Draco stand auf und nahm die Hand des anderen, der schon wieder gehen wollte.

„Er ist im Gewächshaus, da sollst du hinkommen, meinte er!"

„Oh, er war hier?"

„Ja, kurz, nachdem du raus bist. Aber ich will nicht wieder hier warten!"

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Wenn du magst, kannst du auch noch ein wenig fliegen gehen."

Der Blonde nickte nur, denn er wusste, dass er bei dem Gespräch nicht dabei sein durfte. Sie erreichten die Gewächshäuser und Harry vergrößerte den Besen wieder.

„Ich rufe dich, wenn wir fertig sind, ja? Es wird wohl auch nicht lange dauern."

„Ja, gut. Ich bin am Quidditchfeld unten!"

Schon erhob er sich und stob davon.

---

Harry trat in das Glashaus und sah sich nach dem Mann um. In der hintersten Reihe stand er auch.

„Severus!", rief der Dunkelhaarige und steuerte den Mann an.

„Ja, was gibt es? Draco sagte, dass du mich suchst."

Der Professor hielt in einer Hand ein Messer und mit der andren hob er ein Büschel Blätter an, das er abschneiden wollte.

„Lass das lieber! An deiner Stelle würde ich mir zweimal überlegen, ob ich das abschneide!"

Irritiert sah Severus zu dem anderen.

„Warum denn das?"

„Zum Beispiel, weil es deine Haut verätzen würde? Oder die Blätter noch nicht weit genug sind, um verwendet zu werden?"

„Oh!", entkam es dem Mann nur.

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Leg das mal weg und komm mit, wir sollten uns hinsetzen."

Der Tränkemeister kam der Aufforderung nach und folgte verwirrt dem anderen.

„Also?"

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, deine Patenschaft betreffend."

Augenblicklich war der Mann hellhörig und konnte das alles gar nicht schnell genug erfahren.

„Nun, ich will ja die Spannung nicht nehmen... also rede ich ein wenig um den heißen Brei."

Harry legte ein kleines, fieses Grinsen auf. Severus fand das alles andere als erfreulich, aber was machen?

„Ich habe aus zuverlässigen Quellen erfahren, dass Narzissa Lucius nicht ganz treu war."

Der Mann regte sich nicht.

„Nun ja, und ich weiß auch, dass Lucius davon nichts weiß. Was natürlich gut ist, sonst hätte es mindestens einen Toten gegeben."

„Wieso denn einen Toten?"

„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Ich bezweifle, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Bastard akzeptiert hätte."

Der Professor schluckte.

„Soll das heißen, dass Draco...?"

„Ja, Severus, Draco ist dein Sohn!"

Hätte der Mann nicht schon gesessen, wäre er spätestens jetzt am Boden gelegen.

„Darum hat Zissa mich nicht eintragen lassen? Weil er mein Sohn ist? Aber ergibt das einen Sinn?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Na ja, eigentlich wäre es ja klug gewesen, da du ja eh sein leiblicher Vater bist, dass sie es tut. Aber sie hat es nicht getan und nur sie weiß, warum."

„Was willst du nun tun? Ich meine, du hast ja das Sorgerecht für ihn und... ich bin eigentlich sein Vater."

Severus war anzusehen, dass er den Jungen am Liebsten sofort mit zu sich nach Snape Manor nehmen wollte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass der Kleine da mitmachen würde. Er liebte Harry und wollte sicher dort bleiben.

„Nun, ich denke, dass sollten wir den Kleinen selbst entscheiden lassen. Er wird es natürlich noch erfahren und es wäre gut, wenn so schnell wie möglich."

Der Mann zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Jetzt etwa?"

„Wieso nicht? Draco hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Er ist sowieso schon neugierig."

Severus seufzte.

„Ja, das mag sein, aber ich weiß nicht... Ist es denn klug? Ich meine, wird er mich als seinen Vater akzeptieren? Er hat schließlich immer nur Lucius als Vater angesehen."

„Fragen wir ihn!"

Harry war aufgestanden und hinaus ins Freie getreten. Sein Blick suchte den Himmel ab und entdeckte Draco dann. Lächelnd lief er einige Meter, bis er sicher war, dass der Blonde ihn sehen konnte. Er winkte ihm zu, dass er herkommen sollte und schon schoss der Junge heran.

„Meine Güte, er wird sich noch was brechen!", rief Severus und konnte fast nicht hinsehen.

Aber Draco landete elegant und sicher vor den beiden.

„Kleiner, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du noch erfahren wirst, worüber ich mit Severus reden will. Nun, setzen wir uns dort auf die Bank."

Harry führte den Jungen am Arm zu genannter Bank und der Zaubertränkemeister folgte ihnen.

„Was ist denn nun?", fragte der Blonde ungeduldig.

„Immer langsam, es ist nicht leicht zu erklären und wird für dich um einiges schwerer aufzunehmen sein, als du vielleicht annimmst", bremste Harry ihn.

Aus großen, grauen Augen, sah Draco ihn nun an. Als er aber nur ein ernstes Gesicht sah, blickte er zu seinem Paten. Doch da war es auch nicht besser, außer, dass der Mann einen für ihn äußerst seltenen Ausdruck hatte.

„Was ist denn los? Ihr seht aus, als wäre euch ein Geist begegnet!"

Harry lächelte schräg.

„Na ja, wohl eher eine Sünde der Vergangenheit."

Fragend sah der Jüngste ihn an.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Nun, so wie ich es sagte, Kleiner."

„Eine Sünde der Vergangenheit? Und wessen Sünde? Und was ist damit, war das so schlimm?"

Severus senkte den Blick noch weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es als schlimm bezeichnen kann, was aus dieser Sünde resultierte. Ich denke, dass man es nicht kann. Aber Lucius würde dafür zumindest einen Menschen töten."

Erschrocken sah Draco den anderen an. Er verstand nicht, was denn auf einmal sein Vater damit zu tun hatte?

„Bitte, sagt endlich, was los ist? Ich verstehe nicht!"

* * *

Und, wie war's? 

Bye, Psy-Puma


	13. Vater und Sohn

**Gebrochene Flügel 13**

**Vater und Sohn**

Harry legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Bitte, was hat Vater damit zu tun?"

Severus wandte den Blick traurig und niedergeschlagen, in eine ganz andere Richtung. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass der Kleine ganz sicher nicht akzeptieren würde, dass er sein richtiger Vater war. Der Potter hatte das natürlich bemerkt.

„Draco, was wäre, wenn dein Vater, gar nicht dein Vater wäre?"

Der Blonde sah sichtlich verwirrt aus.

„Hä?"

Harry grinste, das war sehr geistreich gewesen.

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass Lucius nicht dein Vater ist, was würdest du dann tun?"

Nun wusste der Kleine nicht wirklich weiter. Er sah Hilfe suchend zu seinem Paten, der aber sehr unbeteiligt dasaß.

„Kleiner, schau mich an!", befahl Harry sanft.

Graue Augen blickten in sein Gesicht und wirkten total verwirrt und unsicher.

„Als erstes, du musst keine Angst haben, dir passiert nichts. Und bitte, lass Sev im Moment in Ruhe, ja? Also, jetzt sag mir, was du davon hältst."

„Ich... wieso soll ich darüber nachdenken, wenn es doch nicht so ist?!"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Mutter hatte eine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann, Kleiner."

Draco sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

Man konnte die Ablehnung und den puren Unglauben heraushören. Es war einfach nicht zu übersehen, dass Draco das nicht glauben wollte.

„Es ist aber so, daran ändert sich nichts."

„Heißt das, dass ich noch Geschwister habe, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

In dem Moment hätte sich Harry, bei aller Liebe für den Jungen, gerne an den Kopf geschlagen.

„Nein, Kleiner, das heißt, dass Lucius nicht dein Vater ist. Du hast das Glück, dass du vom Aussehen her, nach deiner Mutter kommst. Stell dir vor, du hättest schwarze Haare, wie dein Vater."

„Na und, selbst wenn ich schwarze Haare gehabt hätte, Mutters Vater hatte auch welche, das war eigentlich normal bei den Blacks. Mam war eine Ausnahme!"

Mittlerweile stand der Jüngste auf den Füßen und gestikulierte wild. Harry stand auf, packte den Jungen an den Armen und setzte sich wieder, Draco auf seinen Schoß ziehend und festhaltend.

„Jetzt bist du bitte mal still."

Bei dem Blick konnte der Blonde nicht anders, als zu gehorchen.

Severus hatte das Ganze aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Er fragte sich, wie der Junge es aufnehmen würde, das ausgerechnet er, der beste Freund seins Vaters´, sein Vater und somit die Affäre seiner Mutter, war.

„Also, ich mach es jetzt kurz und bündig, damit du begreifst, dass ich es todernst meine.

Lucius. Ist. Nicht. Dein. Vater. Severus ist dein leiblicher Vater!"

Stille.

Draco hatte die Luft angehalten, genauso auch Severus selbst.

„Ihr dürft weiter atmen, sollt ja nicht ersticken", meinte der Potter nebenbei und wirkte ziemlich gelassen. Der Blonde hob langsam den Blick und starrte seinen Paten´ an. Dieser konnte sich nicht überwinden, es auch zu tun.

Schweigend saßen die drei also da und zwei davon wagten nicht, sich auch nur in die Augen zu schauen. Harry wurde das langsam zu dumm.

„Ich weiß ja, dass das heftig ist. Zumal ja keiner von euch beiden die Wahrheit kannte. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich hier wie blöd anzuschweigen. Im Ernst, ich könnte euch eine Geschichte auftischen, die wäre es wirklich wert, mich sprachlos anzustarren!"

Nun sahen die anderen ihn an.

„Guckt nicht so, das stimmt! Ich hab noch ganz andere Geheimnisse, als das, wie ich Tom Riddle besiegt habe!", erklärte er mit mysteriöser Stimme und erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Groß wurden ihre Augen.

„Und, nein, ich sage nichts! War eh schon zu viel!"

Draco schluckte und blickte seinen Vater an, der ihn anschaute.

„Das heißt also, dass... ich gar nicht ohne Familie dastehe...?"

Severus konnte nicht mehr anders, er stand auf und zog den Jungen in seine Arme. So knieten sie am Boden und klammerten sich an den jeweils anderen. Draco schniefte leise.

„Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen, Draco. Das verspreche ich dir!"

---

Zufrieden mit sich, stand Harry auf und entfernte sich ein Stück von den zweien.

Sollen sie sich erst einmal aussprechen! Er schlenderte zum Quidditchfeld und setzte sich da ins Gras.

Nun war also klar, weshalb Severus immer so viel für den Slytheriprinzen getan hatte. Es war nicht der Grund gewesen, weil er sein Sohn war – das hatte er ja selbst erst gerade eben erfahren – nein, es war die Tatsache gewesen, dass er Narzissa geliebt hatte. Es vielleicht noch immer tat.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück und stützte sich auf seine Arme. Ließ sich von der warmen Sommersonne bescheinen und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah.

Dann tauchte plötzlich eine Person auf und warf Schatten.

„Ist aber nicht nett", stellte Harry bloß fest und behielt die Augen geschlossen.

„Soll es ja auch nicht sein!", erklärte eine Frauenstimme und man konnte das vergnügte Grinsen heraushören.

„So...? Na dann..."

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt? Wird er dir den Jungen jetzt nicht wegnehmen?"

Nun öffneten sich die Augen des Potters doch. Grün traf auf grün.

„Nun, das denke ich nicht. Schließlich hat er hier keine Zeit und Möglichkeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Außerdem geht in knapp einer Woche eh die Schule wieder los."

Sie nickte.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass wir diesen alten Menschen gefunden haben. Er sitzt in der Sonne, am Strand von Miami."

Harry grinste teuflisch.

„Du willst diesen Menschen immer noch töten?"

„Na ja, mal sehen. Eigentlich habe ich Fudge gesagt, dass ich ihn vor Gericht bringen will. Und leiden kann er in der Hölle noch genug. Außerdem denke ich, dass es für ihn eine viel größere Qual wäre, wenn er vor der gesamten Zaubererwelt bloß gestellt wird."

Ein helles, recht höhnisches Lachen erklang.

„Der Kerl wird sich wünschen, dich nie zum Feind gehabt zu haben!"

Harry sah sie an.

„Ich weiß."

Ihr Blick wandte sich den Personen zu, die näher kamen.

„Sie kommen her, ich verabschiede mich also dann."

Harry nickte nur und schon war sie verschwunden.

Als er sich umdrehte, war Draco nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und rannte auch den Rest noch auf ihn zu. Dann landete er auch schon in seinen Armen.

„Harry!", schniefte der Kleine an seinem Hals. Verwundert sah er Severus an.

Der zuckte die Schultern.

„Was ist denn los? Ist was Schlimmes passiert?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm... was dann?"

Der Kleinere sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Die Frau! Sie ist da mit Feuer aufgetaucht und dann war sie auf einmal weg!! Als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst!", erklärte er und sah sich noch mal um.

„Verstehe. Mach dir da aber keine Sorgen, sie würde nie auf die hirnrissige Idee kommen, mir was zu tun."

Verwirrt sah der Blonde ihn an.

„Na ja, ich kenne sie und daher weiß ich das!"

„Hm..."

Nun wandte sich Harry wieder Severus zu.

„Wie sieht es aus, alles geklärt?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Schön. Kommst du mit, oder wie steht es? Du wirst doch, denke ich, etwas Zeit mit Draco verbringen wollen."

Der Mann überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit, so sehr er auch wollte.

Er kannte Draco ja schon sein Leben lang und hatte ihn aufwachsen sehen, er hatte die Kindheit seines Sohnes ja nicht verpasst, auch, wenn er erst reichlich spät von seiner Vaterschaft erfahren hatte.

„Nein, ich kann nicht mitkommen, so gerne ich auch wollte. Kümmer dich um ihn und dass mit keine Klagen kommen!"

Empört sah Harry ihn an.

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?! Ich tu dem Kleinen doch nichts!"

Der Professor hob abwehend die Hände und grinste leicht, was man bei ihm absolut nicht gewohnt war.

„Wow, das kannst du?!", fragte der Dunkelhaarige deshalb gleich neckisch und fing sich damit einen Klaps auf den Kopf ein.

„Werden sie nicht frech, Mr. Potter!", tadelte Snape, wobei er versuchte, ein strenges Gesicht zu machen. Allerdings ging das nach hinten los, denn er musste die Muskeln anspannen und das ergab dann wirklich eine Grimasse, bei der man nur noch lachen konnte.

So stand die Gruppe am Ende da und lachte sich schlapp. Ganz besonders freuten sich die beiden Älteren darüber, dass es Draco so gut ging. So befreit hatten sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, er eigentlich noch nie. Ein solches Lachen kannte er von dem Jungen nicht. Was das für ihn bedeutete?

Nun, dass er das ab sofort öfters sehen wollte!!!

„Gut, also, Kleiner, dann sag Papa mal tschüss!"

Draco streckte ihm die Zunge raus und umarmte den Tränkelehrer.

„Pass schön auf dich auf, ja? Und hör auf den Nichtsnutz da!", sagte Severus und nickte zu dem jungen Potter rüber, der das Ganze grinsend verfolgte. Der blonde Junge nickte nur und gesellte sich dann wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen.

Und ehe man Quidditch hätte sagen konnte, waren sie vom Fleck weg, verschwunden.

---

Die beiden kamen in der Wohnung an und wurden von Dobby begrüßt, der gleich zwei Mitteilungen für Harry hatte.

„Sir, Mr. Weasley, Sir, hat angerufen. Mr. Weasley, Sir, lässt fragen, ob sie kommen zu Feier? Am Montag, Sir, Mr. Potter, Sir."

Damit reichte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Zettel.

„Danke, ich rufe ihn gleich mal zurück."

Mit langen Schritten verschwand Harry in einem Zimmer, das Draco noch nicht kannte.

Er folgte mit traurigen Augen und stellte nebenbei seinen Besen ab. Das unbekannte Zimmer war ein Büro, wie er dann feststellte. Harry selbst saß am Schreibtisch und hatte die Füße hochgelegt. In der einen Hand hielt er etwas, das der Blonde nicht kannte und die andere Hand spielte mit einer Schnur. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und beobachtete den anderen, dann drehte er sich um und durchquerte die Tür.

Jedenfalls wollte er das tun.

„Kleiner, komm her!"

Überrascht, doch noch Beachtung zu finden, kam er näher. Harry hatte dieses komische Ding irgendwo drauf gelegt. Aber das war unwichtig, denn er merkte gerade zwei Arme, die sich um seinen Bauch legten und ihn dann anhoben. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass er auf Harrys Schoß saß.

„Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht vergessen. Möchtest du wissen, was das für ein Fest ist?"

Natürlich wollte Draco das, dementsprechend nickte er.

„Also, Hermine hatte vor einer Woche Geburtstag und die Zwillinge diese. Na, und deshalb wollten sie eine große Feier zusammen machen. Und da war ich eingeladen, beziehungsweise, bin ich eingeladen. Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, was ich machen soll? Ich will dich hier ungern alleine lassen, aber mitnehmen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das möchtest und ob du das schon verträgst..."

Der Blonde nickte verstehend. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber da wurde er unterbrochen. Ein seltsames Geräusch schrillte und erschrocken klammerte er sich an Harry, der beruhigend einen Arm um ihn legte und sanft seinen Rücken streichelte.

Der Potter nahm das Telefon ab und lauschte.

„Ron, nächstes Mal lässt du mich vielleicht erst mal Hallo sagen."

Wieder Stille.

„Ja, ich habe die Nachrichten bekommen und ich weiß, dass es schon lange besprochen war!" – „Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich auch schon lange zugesagt habe." – „Nein, ich würde natürlich gerne kommen, aber da gibt es ein Problem."

Geknickt erhob sich Draco. Er war also ein Problem, das Harry behinderte...

Mit Tränen in den Augen, schlich er zur Tür und verschwand dann. Harry hatte natürlich bemerkt, was los war und musste nun schnell hinterher.

„Ron, ich rufe zurück, muss aber jetzt erst schnell was erledigen!"

Und ehe der andere noch etwas hätte sagen können, war auch nur noch ein Tuten in der Leitung.

---

Der Blonde lag schluchzend auf dem Bett, den Kopf tief unter dem Kopfkissen begraben.

Er fühlte sich überflüssig und ungeliebt.

„Kleiner...", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Liegenden.

Der zuckte zusammen und wollte weg von der Berührung, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht.

Sanft hielt er ihn mit der anderen Hand fest, während er ihm einige Male über den Rücken streichelte, ehe er das Kissen wegnahm und dann den Jungen umdrehte und in seine Arme zog.

„Draco, was ist los?"

Noch immer flossen Tränen, aber der Kleine versuchte sie sich ständig wegzuwischen – erfolglos.

„Schau mich an", forderte Harry sanft und drehte das Kinn des anderen zu sich. Mit dem Daumen wischte er die Tränen fort, lächelte dann in die grauen Augen.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Ich... du hast doch gesagt... dass ich ein... ein Problem bin..."

* * *

Es ist mal wieder gemein, ich weiß! Aber trotzdem hör ich hier auf... Pech, würde ich sagen!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	14. Das Fest Hermine schocken!

**Gebrochene Flügel 14**

**Das Fest – Hermine schocken!**

Verstehend drückte Harry den Blonden an sich. Dass Draco angenommen hatte, er sei ein Problem für ihn, war nicht gut. Also versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach, mein Kleiner... damit warst doch nicht du gemeint. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass ich einfach noch keine Lösung gefunden habe. Weißt du, ich sitze sozusagen in einer Zwickmühle..."

Harry sprach nicht laut aus, dass er das Problem natürlich schnell und einfach beheben konnte... Wäre auch zu auffällig.

„Also, Draco, möchtest du denn mit da hingehen? Ich pass auch auf dich auf und du brauchst auch nicht irgendwie von mir weg, oder so."

Der Kleinere überlegte. Da würden sicher viele aus Gryffindor sein, wenn nicht alle. Mit wem konnte er sich da unterhalten, ohne gleich blöd angemacht zu werden? Andererseits hatte Harry ja versprochen, dass er ihn schützte. Was tun?

Alleine hier bleiben, war dumm. Dobby war langweilig und sonst gab es niemanden, der hierher konnte, um sich um ihn zu kümmern und sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Gut, ich gehe mit. Aber du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen. Die werden mich alle nicht mögen."

„Keine Angst, ich pass schon auf. Außerdem, sie hassten den Namen Malfoy, du heißt aber jetzt Potter!"

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Leicht kicherte Draco und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Ich muss Ron anrufen, Kleiner. Kommst du mit?"

So liefen sie wieder ins Büro und setzten sich. Harry auf den Stuhl und der Blonde auf seinen Schoß. Die Arme legte er wieder um den Hals des Älteren und so lauschte er dem Tuten, da der Lautsprecher an war.

„Weasley?"

„Ich bin's, Ron."

„Ah, gut, und wie sieht's aus?"

„Ich werde kommen, hab's ja versprochen. Aber ich bringe jemanden mit, in Ordnung?"

„Oh, Harry, unser Charmeur, hast ne Freundin?!"

„Freund würde es wohl eher treffen. Also geht es in Ordnung?"

„Klar, geht- Moment!!! Sagtest du gerade Freund?!"

„Äh... ja?"

„Einen Freund!? So einen Freund, wie ich eine Freundin habe?!"

Nun blickte auch Draco nach oben und sah fast schon bettelnd, in Harrys grüne Augen. Natürlich merkte der Dunkelhaarige diesen Blick und erwiderte ihn. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Draco ihm immer näher kam und schließlich sogar küsste.

„Hallo?"

„Äh, was hast du gesagt, Ron?"

„Na, ob das SO ein Freund ist?!"

Harry sah wieder zu dem Blonden, der den Kopf schnurrend in seine Halsbeuge gelegt hatte.

„Also, ich schätze schon."

„Aha... na dann, erzähl mir das am Montag! Wir sehen uns!"

Und schon war aufgehängt.

Harry schaute den Hörer an und wusste absolut nicht, was jetzt gerade passiert war.

„Draco?"

„Hm...?"

„Würdest du mir in die Hölle folgen?"

„Ja, und noch weiter, wenn es sein müsste."

„Draco?"

„Hm...?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, schon eine Weile..."

---

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, schlief Draco in den Armen seines Freundes ein. Harry stand mit ihm auf, um sich selbst und den Kleineren ins Bett zu bringen. Irgendwie war selbst er heute mal müde. Jedenfalls flog er hundsmüde neben dem anderen in die Kissen und schlief fast sofort ein.

---

Der Montag kam schnell und schon seit dem Morgen war der Blonde sehr aufgeregt.

Ständig lief er im Zimmer herum. Still auf einem Platz sitzen, konnte er nicht, denn er sprang gleich wieder auf und musste sich bewegen.

„Draco!", rief Harry irgendwann, als es ihm zu bunt wurde.

„Setzt dich hin!", fügte er gleich dazu und Draco gehorchte. Erleichtert lehnte sich der andere zurück.

„Wieso bist du so aufgekratzt? Es gibt keinen Grund, so zu sein!"

Ein Seufzen seitens des Blonden.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ist halt so! Was kann ich dafür, dass mich die nicht leiden können?!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und dachte sich seinen Teil.

Allerdings musste sein Freund das bemerkt haben, denn er warf ihm einen fordernden Blick zu.

„Nein, ich sage nichts dazu", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Und warum nicht? Los, red schon, oder hast du Angst, Potter?"

Harry ging auf das Spiel ein.

„Träum weiter!"

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang stumm an, dann begann der Blonde zu lachen.

Und Harry, der grinste breit und freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Schatz, du siehst so süß aus, wenn du lachst!", säuselte er und umarmte den anderen.

„Ja?"

„Mhm..."

---

Der Blonde rannte kreuz und quer durch das Zimmer und wusste nicht, was er anziehen sollte.

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er selbst trug eine einfache, schwarze Stoffhose und ein feuerrotes Hemd.

Aber Draco hatte mindestens schon vier Hosen angehabt und fünfzehn verschiedene Hemden.

„Kleiner, nimm die weiße Hose und das grüne Hemd", entschied Harry am Ende und drückte die Sachen in die Hände des Jungen.

Dann schwang er seine Hand und die anderen Sachen, die verstreut im Zimmer lagen, verschwanden wieder im Schrank.

„Los, anziehen! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Irgendwie hatte nun die Hektik Besitz von dem blonden Jungen ergriffen.

Schnell zog er die Klamotten über und marschierte dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Perfekt, nur die Haare noch ein wenig..."

Der Schwarzhaarige kämmte durch den Schopf und zupfte die blonden Strähnen noch ein wenig zu Recht, dann nickte er zufrieden.

„Hast du Gel?", erkundigte sich Draco dann.

„Nein, und ohne siehst du eh viel besser aus, also los! Wir müssen nämlich dann, wenn wir pünktlich sein wollen."

Dass sie schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät waren, behielt Harry extra für sich.

---

Sie apparierten vor dem Fuchsbau.

Nervös spielte der Blonde mit den Fingern. Dann hob er den Blick und schaute Harry an.

„Ganz ruhig, Liebling. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Ich bin bei dir und du musst auch gar nicht alleine rumlaufen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, klingelte Harry und keine zehn Sekunden später riss Ron die Tür auf.

Er grinste und sah Harry an.

„He, Kumpel, wo bleibst du denn?", meinte er und man roch, dass er schon Alkohol getrunken hatte.

„Jaaah! Und, lässt du uns auch rein?"

Man merkte, dass der Rotschopf ein wenig verwirrt war, denn er sah sich um.

Dann blieb sein Blick auf dem blonden Jungen, neben Harry, hängen.

„Harry?", wandte sich Ron wieder an seinen besten Freund.

„Isch das Mal... afoy?", fragte er und dann hickste der Rothaarige.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Man, sein Kumpel vertrug echt nichts.

„Nein, sein Name ist Draco Potter."

Verwirrter als vorher, starrte Ron den Blonden an.

„Hääää?"

„Lass uns erst mal rein, dann reden wir weiter."

„Jo!"

Damit trat der andere endlich zur Seite und ließ die Jungen eintreten.

Drinnen herrschte schon ein klitzekleines bisschen Chaos. So in dem Ausmaß der großen Halle Hogwarts, nur eben das Ganze auf die untere Etage des Fuchsbaus verteilt...

„Man, ich will nicht wissen, was Fred und George an Alkohol rangeschafft haben", meinte der Schwarzhaarige leise zu Draco, der sich nur noch enger an ihn drückte.

Sachte verstärkte Harry den Druck seiner Umarmung und kämpfte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Denn Ron schien sie entweder schon wieder vergessen zu haben, oder aber es war ihm egal, dass sie nicht hinterher kamen.

„Ron!", rief Harry, als ihm das dann zu blöd wurde.

Der Rothaarige drehte sich um und sah verwirt zu seinem Freund.

„Wasch denn...?", nuschelte er und legte dann den Kopf schief. Seine Augen waren schon ein wenig zu glasig, für Harrys Geschmack, aber er sagte nichts.

Hätte eh keine Wirkung!

„Wo können wir uns setzen? Und wo hast du Mine gelassen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Kommts mit.. isch zeigsch eusch."

Und erneut ging die Schlacht durch die Enge los. Bis sie schließlich in der Küche anlangten, wo ein braunhaariges Mädchen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen, am Tisch saß.

Und Ron, der war schon wieder verschwunden.

Harry hatte dafür nur ein Schulterzucken übrig, er bezweifelte sogar, dass sich der andere noch daran erinnern würde, ob er da gewesen war, oder nicht.

„Hey, Hermine!", grüßte er also das Mädchen und lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Harry!", rief sie zurück, sprang schon regelrecht auf und umarmte ihn. Dabei musste Harry allerdings Draco loslassen, was dem überhaupt nicht gefiel. Doch er sagt nichts.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich bin ja so froh, dass du da bist! Ron benimmt sich ja schrecklich, trinkt so viel!", jammerte sie und scheuchte gleich ein Mädchen weg, das zuvor neben ihr gesessen hatte.

Auf die Aussage seiner Freundin hin, konnte sich Harry durchaus denken, dass die Brüder schon mal vorgefeiert hatten, ehe die Gäste kamen...

„Hach, endlich jemand, mit dem man vernünftig reden kann", meinte Hermine dann und grinste.

„Können die anderen nicht sprechen, oder was?", lachte Harry und ruckte dann mit dem Kopf herum, als er einen Schrei vernahm.

Sein Blick fand sofort den Ursprung: Draco.

Drei Mädchen hatten wohl Draco Malfoy erkannt und zogen ihn nun auf, was den Blonden extrem belastete und zusätzlich ziepten sie an seinen Haaren, oder seiner Kleidung.

„He, was soll das?", herrschte der Schwarzhaarige, worauf die Gryffindors zusammenzuckten.

„Na, das ist doch Malfoy! Also, wo ist das Problem?", antwortete eine Blonde und wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Lass ihn ja in Ruhe, wenn ihr keinen Ärger mit mir haben wollt!", warnte Harry sie und breitete seine Arme aus, damit der ehemalige Malfoy sich dorthin flüchten konnte.

Sanft zog Harry den Jungen auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn liebevoll.

Seine Hand lag im Nacken des Blonden und kraulte dort beruhigend.

„Wehe euch, ihr tut ihm noch was! Ich kann sehr böse werden, und glaubt mir, das wollt ihr nicht erleben!"

Die Mädchen schmollten und setzten sich wieder. Aber nicht, ohne immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu den beiden zu werfen.

„Harry, du solltest mir das erklären, denkst du nicht auch?", fragte Hermine und sah nun fordernd in seine grüne Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Wieso nur, war das so klar gewesen?

„Was willst du denn wissen?", erkundigte er sich erst mal scheinheilig. Dabei musste er grinsen - ER und scheinheilig! Tze... teuflisch traf es wohl besser!

„Na, was der hier macht!?"

Sie deutete auf den blonden Jungen, der nur zusammenzuckte.

„Scht...", beruhigte Harry sofort, ehe er sich wieder an das Mädchen wandte.

„Dray wohnt bei mir und weil ich ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte, habe ich ihn mitgebracht!", erklärte er kurzerhand.

Skeptisch zog Hermine eine Braue hoch und musterte Draco.

„Hm, und wieso wohnt Malfoy bei dir? Ihr wart doch Feinde!", beharrte sie weiter.

„Nun, weil ich ihn aus einem Waisenhaus für Muggel geholt habe, in das Dumbledore ihn gesteckt hatte. Und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass es eines der übelsten Sorte war!"

Erschrocken zog die Braunhaarige Luft ein und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Ihre Augen waren groß und sie starrte den Blonden an, der sich nur noch mehr in den schützenden Armen Harrys verkroch.

Sanft streichelte er dem Kleineren über den Rücken und kraulte weiterhin den Nacken. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder, versteckte sein Gesicht aber weiterhin am Hals des anderen.

„Du siehst ja, dass es ihm nicht so gut geht. Was wäre also gewesen, wenn ich ihn heute Abend, vielleicht sogar die ganze Nach über, alleine gelassen hätte?"

Hermine nickte nur verstehend.

„Ja, da hast du Recht..."

Dann herrschte Stille und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Unterbrochen wurden sie, als zwei Gestalten hereingestolpert kamen. Sie hatten rote Haare und sahen beide gleich aus – unverkennbar die Zwillinge, Fred und George!

„Hi, Harry!", riefen sie in Chor und grinsten. Man merkte auch bei ihnen schon den Alkohol, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, vertrugen sie was.

„He, du hast ja nicht mal was zu trinken!", staunte Fred und wenige Sekunden später, stand eine Flasche Butterbier vor ihm.

„Danke! Dray, willst du auch was trinken?"

Langsam schaute er nach oben in die grünen Augen und flüsterte etwas.

„Du, Fred, was habt ihr noch da?"

Verwundert stutzte der eine Zwilling und schaute dann zu seinem Ebenbild.

„George, was haben wir noch?"

Beide sahen etwas ratlos aus.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr das mal in Erfahrung bringt?", meinte Harry und grinste sie an. Darauf nickten sie heftig und verschwanden in der Menge.

„Merlin, wie Ron, wie Ron!", schimpfte Hermine in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ach, komm doch, Mine, so schlimm sind die zwei nicht!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach typisch Jungs´ anhörte.

„Wie dem auch sei, und was hat der Schulleiter dazu gesagt, dass er bei dir wohnt? Und überhaupt, wie konntest du ihn da so einfach rausholen?"

Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht vorgehabt, das zu erzählen, aber warum nicht...

„Ich habe ihn adoptiert!", sagte er schlicht und nippte dann an seinem Bier.

Er ignorierte die Stille gekonnt und hielt Draco die Flasche hin, der einen kleine Schluck nahm.

* * *

So, an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir so liebe Kommis hinterlassen und mir immer wieder sagen, dass sie diese Geschichte mögen! Hoffe, dass euch auch meine neuen dann gefallen werden?! Ihr seid immer wieder sehr motivierend!

Dann möchte ich hier noch kurz etwas anmerken: Ich hab nie behauptet, dass diese FF ohne OOC abläuft und manch einer scheint es sehr verwirrend und blöd zu finden, dass Harry älter ist als Draco. Warum das so ist und wie er das Sorgerecht bekommen konnte, wo er ja EIGENTLICH gleich alt ist. Diese FF ist so ausgelegt, dass die Tatsache mit seinem Ältersein am Ende herauskomm! Mir ist auch klar, dass ich den Draco hier absolut nicht nach dem Buch gestaltet habe, aber das war Absicht und ich habe diese Geschichte nicht nur einmal überarbeitet.

Wem es nicht passt, was hier abgeht, der soll es einfach nicht lesen. Ich habe generell nichts gegen Kritik, solange sie nicht unter die Gürtellinie geht, außerdemsollte man, bevor man gegen, zum Beispiel die Alterunterschiedssache kritisiert, vorher gesamte Geschichte und das dahinter Gedachte kennen!

So, das war es auch schon. Ich wollte hier jetzt keinen irgendwie beleidigen oder sonstiges der Art. Mir war es nur wichtig meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen...

Bye, Psy-Puma


	15. Gefühlskalter Mensch?

**Gebrochene Flügel 15**

**Gefühlskalter Mensch?**

„Du hast WAS getan???!", schrie sie, dass die anderen Mädchen, die den Sinn dessen wohl nicht verstanden hatten, zusammenzuckten.

Mit einem absolut unschuldigen Blick, schaute er das Mädchen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Sonst gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemanden, der sich um ihn gekümmert hätte und in ein anderes Heim konnte ich ihn wohl kaum stecken!"

Hermine trug ein sehr zweifelndes Gesicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Mund öffnete sich mehrmals, um etwas zu sagen. Doch es verließ kein Ton ihre Kehle.

Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem blonden Jungen, der zu zittern schien.

„Was hat er denn?"

Harry schaukelte den Jungen sanft und strich ihm über die Haare.

„Na ja, ich schätze, dass ihn dein Geschrei von eben erschreckt hat. Wie gesagt, er hat Schreckliches erlebt und mag Menschenmengen nicht. Die Winkelgasse war schon anstrengend. Erst als er fliegen durfte, ging es wieder besser..."

Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Manchmal bin ich vielleicht doch einfach zu blöd..."

Harry lachte.

„Nein, du konntet das ja nicht wissen. Und ich verstehe, dass du erschrocken bist. Nun, was den Alten angeht, den werde ich dafür bestrafen."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Er ist Schulleiter in Hogwarts!!", wurde sie wieder etwas lauter. Allerdings verstummte sie gleich wieder, als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel.

„Sorry... Ich muss mich daran wohl gewöhnen. Sag, ihr werdet doch aber nach Hogwarts kommen, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja, alleine schon, weil Severus dort ist."

Wieder lag die Braunhaarige halb unter dem Tisch.

„Seit wann nennst du den denn so??", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Das wiederum brachte Harry zum Grinsen und auch Draco kam nicht drum herum, sich eine Szene in Hogwarts vorzustellen, wo sein Freund seinen Vater mit Vornamen ansprach.

„Na ja, das is auch so ne verquere Sache, die sich nicht so einfach erklären lässt. Außerdem, wenn ich dir das erzähle, wirst du wissen wollen, woher ich diese Informationen habe und das kann ich nicht verraten!"

Der Schwarzhaarige zwinkerte einmal und hob dann Dracos Kinn an, dass er ihn ansehen musste.

„So, und ich werde jetzt mal schauen, wo die beiden Deppen bleiben! Wartest du solange hier? Hermine wird sicherlich auf dich aufpassen!"

Liebevoll strich er einmal über die Wange des Blonden und stand dann auf, um ihn auf den Stuhl zu setzen.

„Bleib hier!", bat Draco, doch er erhielt nur einen Kuss und dann war Harry einfach in der Menge verschwunden.

„Malfoy?", wurde er von der Seite angesprochen und er sah Hermine, die ihn musterte.

Er kam nicht drum herum, zu schlucken. Jetzt war er ihr ausgeliefert und sie konnte sich für alles rächen, was er ihr je angetan hatte.

Draco atmete kurz tief ein und antwortete dann:

„Potter!"

„Wie? Ich meine dich, nicht Harry!", erklärte sie und schüttele wieder den Kopf.

„Dann gewöhn dich dran, dass ich auch Potter heiße! Er hat doch gesagt, dass er mich adoptiert hat, oder?"

Hermine fragte sich, wohin der eben noch so schüchtern gewesene Junge, verschwunden war?

Oder hatte es den nie gegeben?,

Draco hingegen, fragte sich, ob er so rüber gekommen war, wie er es gewollt hatte – nämlich, so wie man ihn kannte.

Doch Hermines Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es wohl gelungen. Der Blonde klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter, ja, das hatte er gut gemacht.

„Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass Harry dich zu sich geholt hat? Ich meine, dass er dich adoptiert hat, weiß ich, aber hast du da einfach so zugestimmt?"

Irgendwie war ihm die Sache langsam unsicher und Draco schaute sich nervös nach Harry um, doch der war nach wie vor, verschwunden.

„Sag mal, hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte sie nun doch amüsiert.

Der Blonde allerdings ahnte Schlimmes und schluckte leicht. Jetzt würde sie mit Sicherheit alles zurückzahlen, was er ihr getan hatte.

„Hm, Fred und George brauchen lange. Willst´ nicht doch ein Butterbier?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Jetzt war Draco komplett verwundert und enorm verwirrt. Wieso fragte sie ihn das jetzt? Oder wollte sie ihm was ins Bier mischen?

Sehr skeptisch sah er sie an und er wog ab, was besser wäre: Verdursten, oder ein vergiftetes Butterbier, wofür Harry sich dann an ihr rächen würde? Ein leicht sadistisches Grinsen huschte auf seine Lippen.

Hermine war die Sache nicht mehr geheuer. Außerdem fragte sie sich auch, wo diese drei Deppen blieben!

Das Fred und George nicht so schnell kommen würden, war ihr klar gewesen. Aber Harry?

Wieso war der nie da, wenn man ihn mal ganz dringend brauchte?! Nur er konnte diesen Slytherin unter Kontrolle halten.

Vielleicht war sie tot, bis er wieder da war?!!

Ähnliche Gedanken gingen auch noch immer durch Dracos Kopf. Nur eben in umgekehrter Form.

Und ständig sah auch er in die Menge, um vielleicht doch auch nur ein Haar von seinem Freund sehen zu können.

Dummerweise war das nicht der Fall, wie auch das Mädchen feststellen musste.

Synchron stöhnten die beiden auf und funkelten sich dann kurz an, ehe sie wieder in die Menge blickten.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Harry, der hinter ihnen erschienen war, als wäre er aus einem schwarzen Loch gekrochen.

„Wir schauen nach Harry, der braucht mir ein wenig zu lange", erklärte Hermine und starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte nur und trat dann neben Draco, hob ihn hoch und setzte sich wieder.

„Soll ich dir sagen, wenn ich wieder da bin, Mine?"

Angesprochene sah ihn an, nickte und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne.

Dann ruckte der Kopf zurück.

„Blödmann!", schimpfte sie und schnaubte verächtlich.

Harry hatte dafür nur ein Lachen übrig. Dann kramte er in seiner Hosentasche und zauberte die Flasche groß, die er herausgeholt hatte. Cola.

„Hier, du wolltest ja keinen Alkohol."

Draco nahm die Flasche und besah sie sich. Er kannte dieses Getränk nicht und fragte sich, wie man das überhaupt trinken sollte, wenn die Flasche doch keine Öffnung hatte.

Skeptisch stellte er die Cola zurück und hörte dem Gespräch zu, das die beiden Freunde führten. Es war langweilig...

Kurz darauf wurde er angesprochen.

„Dray, magst du das nicht?"

Graue Augen blickten hoch und er seufzte.

„Ich kenn das nicht und wie soll ich das bitte trinken?"

Harry schlug sich an die Stirn und öffnete den Verschluss, dann reichte er sie wieder dem Blonden.

„Jetzt aber!"

Der Jüngere roch erst einmal daran, ehe er die Flasche an die Lippen setzte und dann einen Schluck nahm.

Das war wirklich lecker!! Süß, aber gut!

Harry grinste und entdeckte dann ein paar Tropfen, die noch auf der Unterlippe hingen. Ein verführerisches Lächeln entstand und er küsste Draco kurz.

Allerdings war der total überrascht gewesen und hatte sofort den Kopf weggerissen.

„He, alles okay? Ich wolle nur die Colatropfen entfernen!"

Sanft strich er dem Blonden über die Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Hermine war sprachlos. Eben war Draco Malfoy – äh, jetzt ja Potter – noch so komisch gewesen, wie sie ihn kannte und nun?

Seine Augen zeigten Schock, Angst und Erleichterung. Irgendwie hatte sie keinen Plan, wie sie den anderen einordnen sollte. Einmal war er so, dann wieder so.

Sollte sie erst mal warten, wie er sich weiter verhielt? Es schien so, als legte er seine Maske in Harrys Gegenwart ab...

„Hermine?"

Sie sah auf.

„Äh... hehehe... hast du was gesagt?"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Freundin doch nicht schon ein wenig Alkohol intus hatte. Letztendlich zuckte er die Schultern. War ja nicht sein Problem.

„Hör mal, ich glaube, arg lange werden wir nicht mehr bleiben. Ron scheint sich ja irgendwo prächtig zu amüsieren, wenn er nicht schon schlafend in eine Ecke gefallen ist und die Zwillinge sich auch untergegangen."

Das Mädchen nickte. Was der andere da sagte, stimmte leider. Und sie war auch nicht sicher, ob sie noch lange hier sein sollte, denn langsam wurde es extrem langweilig.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mit zu dir komme? Ich bezweifle, dass mein Bett hier frei ist. Und ich glaube, ich hab auch keine Lust mehr, hier rumzusitzen."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und erhob sich dann. Draco hob den Blick und klammerte noch immer die Flasche zwischen seine Hände.

„Willst du austrinken?", erkundigte sich sein Freund, der sah, dass die Cola noch halbvoll war.

Allerdings schien der Blonde recht unschlüssig. Er wechselte den Blick immer zwischen der Flasche und Harry.

„Ich hab daheim auch noch ein paar Flaschen, wenn's dir schmeckt."

„Ja, ich will gehen."

Damit stellte er das Getränk weg und ließ sich, geschützt durch Harrys Arme, durch die Menge schieben, Hermine immer hinter ihnen her.

Endlich an der Haustüre angelangt, verließen sie die Feier endgültig.

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, wir kommen da gar nicht mehr weg!", meinte das Mädchen erleichtert und lächelte.

„Stimmt, ist wirklich ziemlich heftig!", grinste Harry und strich seinem Schatz über den Bauch. Der ließ sich das leise schnurrend, gefallen.

„Gehen wir, ich will nicht hier übernachten!"

Hermine konnte sich dem nicht widersetzen, wollte sie doch endlich in ein weiches Bett.

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und dann verschwanden sie.

---

Sie tauchten im Flur von Harrys Wohnung, wieder auf. Es lag alles dunkel vor ihnen und kein Ton war zu hören. Die Braunhaarige fragte sich, wie sie eigentlich so schnell hier sein konnten? Und wie Harry es, verdammt noch mal, geschafft hatte, das Apparieren zu lernen, ohne, dass sie es mitbekommen hatte.

Nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass Draco durch eine Tür verschwunden war, während sein Freund sich nun an sie wandte:

„Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst."

Wortlos öffnete er eine Tür und ließ seine Freundin eintreten, ehe er eine gute Nacht wünschte und dann ins Schlafzimmer ging, wo Draco schon auf ihn wartete.

---

„Na, alles klar?", fragte er und lächelte, als er sah, dass der Blonde schon im Schlafanzug war und wartend unter der Decke saß.

„Ich denke schon, aber so was müssen wir nicht so schnell wiederholen, okay?"

Sanft streichelte der Schwarzhaarige über Dracos Wange und küsste ihn dann auf die Lippen.

„Versprochen. Und jetzt, willst du schon schlafen?"

Draco hatte es sich inzwischen auf der Brust seines Freundes bequem gemacht und schnurrte. Harry kraulte ihm wieder einmal den Nacken und wartete auf eine Antwort, die nach ein paar Minuten kam.

„Hm, ich glaube, ich kann nicht schlafen. Hab das Gefühl, als wäre ich hellwach."

„Das wird von der Cola kommen. Du hast zwar nicht viel getrunken, aber dafür noch nie zuvor. Das Koffein darin wirkt ziemlich belebend, wenn man das mal so ausdrücken will."

Draco nickte verstehend und streckte sich, ehe er den Kopf drehte, um seinen Freund anzuschauen.

„Und jetzt? Ich kann nicht einschlafen und mir ist langweilig", erklärte der Blonde. Nun, da wusste Harry momentan auch keine Antwort.

Zwar hatte er da schon eine Idee, was er mit seinem Liebling anstellen könnte, aber er bezweifelte, dass der da mitmachen würde. Also hielt er den Mund und kraulte weiter.

„Was ist?", fragte dann plötzlich der Blonde. Harry hoffte, dass Draco nicht bemerkt hatte, das da schon eine Vorstellung war, was sie tun könnten.

„Nix, warum?"

Die grauen Augen wurden nun ein wenig zusammengekniffen und ein fragender Glanz lag darin, dass es dem Dunkelhaarigen einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Draco, was wird das?"

Der Kleinere lächelte und schnurrte plötzlich, während er etwas höher krabbelte und seinen Freund küsste.

Nun, das überraschte Harry nun wirklich. Doch er sagte nichts und genoss den Kuss, der tiefer ging, als er geglaubt hätte.

Schwer atmend, lösten sie sich und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Dray...?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Hm...", kam es zurück.

Stille breitete sich aus.

„Draco, was hattest du vor?", wiederholte der Ältere. Es kam keine Antwort und die Stille erdrückte sie wieder.

„Drache, ich liebe dich. Und dir ist schon klar, dass, wenn du so was machst, ich auf sehr eindeutige Gedanken kommen könnte, oder?"

Die Augen des Blonden wurden etwas größer und dann nickte er.

„Willst du denn, dass wir...?"

Ein schwerer Seufzer erklang und dann senkte sich Dracos Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie würde ich schon gerne, aber ich habe Angst. Ich will keine Schmerzen mehr. Andererseits bin ich... äh... ich..."

Er bewegte sich unsicher und Harry konnte spüren, was sein kleiner Drache meinte. Er war schon erregt.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen.

„Ich weiß etwas. Komm, leg dich auf den Rücken. Und keine Angst, ich tu nichts, das dir schaden würde", versicherte er dem Kleineren.

Draco war trotzdem unsicher und schaute Harry an. Sollte er ihn machen lassen?

Aber da lag er schon auf dem Rücken und sein Freund über ihm. Sanft legten sich die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen auf die Seinen und er konnte nicht anders, als zu erwidern.

„Entspann dich, dir geschieht nichts...", flüsterte Harry und Draco spürte eine Hand auf seinem Bauch.

Zwar war er erregt, aber diese Berührung weckte Erinnerungen, die er lieber nicht wollte.

Also zappelte er und versuchte die Hand aufzuhalten, die sich da auf seine Haut gelegt hatte.

Harry sah auf.

„Liebling?", fragte er den Blonden. Der hielt inne und starrte in grüne Augen.

„Vertraust du mir?"

* * *

Tehe, ja, ja... ihr glaubtet hier einen Lemon zu finden? Nun, es wird leider kein richtiger, aber im nächsten ein schönes Vorspiel, ne?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	16. Was macht der hier!

**Gebrochene Flügel 16**

**Was macht der hier?!**

„Vertraust du mir?"

Heftiges Nicken.

„Dann versuch dich gehen zu lassen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht wehtue! Mir ist klar, dass das Erinnerungen weckt, aber wenn du nicht versuchst, das zu verarbeiten, dann werden wir niemals miteinander schlafen können..."

Der Untere versuchte der Forderung nachzukommen. Er legte den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und schloss die Augen, fühlte, dass seine Hand wieder auf die Seite gelegt wurde.

„Ich liebe dich!", hörte Draco die sanfte Stimme des anderen.

Dann war da wieder die Hand, die sich vom Bauchnabel, bis zur Brust arbeitete und dort auch blieb, da sie die Brustwarzen abwechselnd verwöhnte.

Nun konnte sich der Jüngere ein Keuchen nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Reizung war elektrisierend und Draco war sich langsam sicher, dass er wohl nicht länger Probleme haben würde, Harry weitermachen zu lassen.

Der folgte gerade mit seinen Lippen der Hand und hinterließ eine heiße, geküsste Spur.

Während er Draco so ablenkte, rutschte die andere Hand nach unten und streichelte am Rand der Schlafanzughose entlang.

Draco hatte bemerkt, was Harry plante und das brachte ihn dann doch wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Nicht!", hauchte er fast schon kraftlos. Harry jedoch ignorierte das und zog langsam die Hose, bis zu den Knöcheln, runter. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, als er eine federleichte Berührung wahrnahm, die seinen Schritt gestreift hatte.

Er wollte den Kopf heben und sehen, was Harry tat, aber der war schon wieder über ihm und küsste ihn.

„Alles klar?", flüsterte er und lächelte den anderen an.

„Hm... was hast du vor?", fragte Draco zurück. Er fürchtete, dass sein Freund etwas tat, das ihn womöglich verletzte. Zwar wusste er, dass Harry das nie absichtlich tun würde, aber die Angst blieb.

Sanft küsste Harry sich derweil über den Hals, runter zur Brust und nach unten zum Bauchnabel. Da hielten ihn dann zwei Hände auf.

Draco hatte seine Finger in dem schwarzen Haar verkrallt und versuchte nun zu verhindern, dass er noch tiefer nach unten kam.

Er zog und zerrte am Schopf des anderen, aber dadurch ließ sich der Ältere nicht aufhalten.

Seine Lippen erreichten das Glied des Blonden und er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze.

Draco entkam ein spitzer Schrei - das hatte er nicht erwartet!

Harry schloss seinen Mund nun ganz um den Penis seines Freundes und saugte einmal kurz. Ein erneutes Keuchen. Nun waren sich der Verstand und die Gefühle des Blonden, uneinig. Einerseits wollte sein Verstand, dass Harry aufhörte, andererseits wollte sein Körper, dass er weitermachte.

Es war ja so berauschend!

Der Schwarzhaarige verstärkte sein Bemühen und entlockte nun ein Stöhnen, das ihm zeigte, dass Draco wohl doch nicht ganz abgeneigt war. So setzte er auch die Zunge ein und leckte die Länge entlang. Er fühlte das Pochen und wusste, dass sein Kleiner nicht lange durchhalten würde. Schnell nahm er eine Hand zu Hilfe, um die Hoden zu massieren. Draco bog den Rücken durch und stöhnte laut. Das ließ den Dunkelhaarigen schmunzeln. Gut, dass er den Stillezauber gesprochen hatte...

Er saugte nun intensiver am Glied seines Schatzes und brachte ihn immer näher an die Klippe. Nur noch kurz...

Harry machte nun Schluckbewegungen und das reichte, um den Blonden laut schreiend, zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Hastig atmend, lag der Kleinere da.

Harry säuberte alles und legte sich dann neben den Drachen, deckte sie beide zu.

„Und, hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er dann leise und hauchte ein Küsschen auf die Schulter des anderen.

Der musste erst mal mühselig die Augen öffnen. Dann wandte er sich um und schaute in die grünen Augen.

„Ich... danke...", sagte er nur und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Harry war klar, dass Draco nicht das sagen konnte, was er wollte und nickte einfach nur.

„Dann ist gut..."

Damit schlief dieses Paar ein.

---

Sonne weckte Hermine am nächsten Morgen. Oder Mittag, wie die Uhr ihr sagte.

Ausgeschlafen streckte sie sich und erhob sich dann, um auf den Flur zu treten. Wie gut, dass es im Bad einen Morgenmantel gegeben hatte...

So bekleidet, suchte sie die Küche, die sie mitsamt Dobby, auch fand.

„Morgen!", grüßte sie den Hauselfen, der sie begeistert zurück grüßte. Etwas, das dem Mädchen durchaus gefiel.

Sich an den Tisch setzend und den Tagespropheten nehmend, wartete sie darauf, dass Dobby ihr einen Kaffee brachte. Der erschien auch kurz darauf.

Und als sie erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck genommen hatte, war sie auch richtig wach. Dafür wurde ihr jetzt aber auch bewusst, dass das ja Harry Potters Wohnung war und es das erste Mal war, dass sie sie betrat. So erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und beschloss, sich alles anzusehen. Konnte schließlich nicht schaden!

Von der Küche aus, trat sie wieder auf den Flur, wo sie dann nach links lief, um im Wohnzimmer zu landen.

Es wirkte irgendwie gemütlich, aber auch sehr erwachsen, wenn man sie fragte. Sie wusste, dass ihr bester Freund durchaus erwachsener war, als manch anderer in seinem Alter, aber so? Es gab hier Dinge, die sie niemals aufstellen würde, nicht mal, wenn sie vierundzwanzig wäre und zur Uni ginge! – oder eine alte Oma mit dem Wissen einer Bibliothek!!

Und die Gemälde, die an der Wand hingen, nun, sie waren sehr eigen...

Sich nun davon abwendend, steuerte Hermine die Bücherregale an. Es interessierte sie schon, was Harry da für Wälzer stehen hatte. Immerhin war weithin bekannt, dass er keine Leseratte war. Und nun, da sie direkt davor stand, bemerkte sie, dass es Bücher waren, die in Sprachen geschrieben waren, die sie nicht einmal kannte! Gut, natürlich nicht alle, aber das, war sie in Englisch fand, ließ sie noch mehr stutzen – Zaubertränke!

Hochkonzentriert schaute sie sich nun Reihe um Reihe an, bis ihr etwas über den Weg lief, das sie auch interessierte – Heilzauber.

Das dicke Werk dem Regal entnehmend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem der Ledersessel. Und schon nach der ersten Seite war sie so in den Bann gezogen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie eine Person den Raum betrat.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie erst in Hogwarts wieder zu sehen!"

Hermine ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen und stand nun kalkweiß vor ihrem Professor.

„Wa-? ...ähm... Professor Snape!", meinte sie stotternd.

„Ganz recht. Und was tun sie hier?", fragte er kalt wie immer. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass dieses Schlammblut in der Nähe seines Sohnes war.

Und wo er schon dabei war, wo war sein Kleiner überhaupt? Da das Mädchen ihre Sprache immer noch nicht zurück hatte, ignorierte er sie und drehte sich um, damit er im Schlafzimmer nachsehen konnte.

---

Severus fand seinen Sohn an Harry gekuschelt vor. Für seinen Geschmack, allerdings ein bisschen zu wenig angezogen. Die Bettdecke lag nur locker über der Hüfte und sagte mehr, als er wissen wollte. Und das Keuchen hinter ihm, bewies, dass es bei Granger genauso war. Apropos, was suchte die hier?

„Raus!", fuhr er sie an und knallte die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.

Das weckte dafür die Schlafenden.

„Dad?", murmelte Draco verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. War das vielleicht doch eine Halluzination?

„Ja, wer sonst?", fragte er und suchte ein Shirt von einem der Stühle, das er dann dem Blonden zuwarf.

„Danke", gähnte der nur und streifte sich das Stück Stoff über.

Harry hatte sich gestreckt und hielt es nicht für notwendig, sich aufzusetzen. Entspannt und zufrieden, lag er in den Kissen und musterte den Mann, er da im Raum stand.

„Was führt dich her?", fragte er dann, als keine Reaktion kam.

„Was?", erwiderte Severus, der in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Er seufzte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nun, ich hab dauernd an Draco denken müssen und bin dann hergekommen, als es nicht besser wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass was nicht stimmt", erklärte der Tränkmeister.

„Ach so. Nun, es geht ihm gut!", grinste Harry jetzt anzüglich, dass der Mann knallrot wurde.

„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen!", protestierte er.

Das brachte dann nicht nur den Älteren der Jungen zum Lachen, sondern auch Draco. Es war schon witzig, dass der andere wegen eines Lächelns rot wurde und so reagierte.

„Wirklich, das hättest du nicht erwähnen müssen, immerhin sagen die Kleider am Boden mehr aus, als ich mir auch nur erträumen will. Und so lange du ihm nicht wehtust, ist es in Ordnung!"

Diese Worte rührten den Blonden und Tränen flossen rasch über seine Wangen.

Er krabbelte ans Bettende und winkte seinen Vater zu sich, ehe er sich ihm in die Arme warf.

„Danke! Ich hab dich lieb!", sagte er und schniefte.

Severus war ein wenig überfordert, freute sich aber, dass der Junge glücklich war und ihm vertraute.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Junge!"

„Na, dann ist ja alles geregelt!", grinste Harry und stand auf.

Severus´ Gesichtsfarbe wanderte wieder in ungeahnte Fassetten und half nicht, das Lachen zu unterbinden.

„Zieh dir was an, Potter!!!", schrie der Mann dann angesäuert und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Lautes Gelächter folgte ihm und Draco konnte sich nur verwirrt umdrehen. Da stand Harry, nur in Boxershorts. Die allerdings so tief saß, dass man wegen des großen Deckenberges, auch etwas anderes denken konnte.

„Hat er jetzt gedacht, du bist nackt?", fragte der Blonde grinsend und erntete ein Nicken.

---

Hermine war empört, dass sie vor die Tür gesetzt worden war. Wie konnte es dieser Mann nur wagen??! Und dann war er selbst auch noch drinnen geblieben!!

Das Mädchen saß mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa und starrte sauer Löcher in die Luft.

Sie schaute erst wieder auf, als Schritte lauter wurden und Severus Snape, noch immer recht rot, den Raum wieder betrat. Er beachtete sie nicht, griff sich wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal und pflanzte sich auf den Sessel.

Irgendeine Seite wurde aufgeschlagen und Hermine fragte sich, was denn passiert war. Zwar hatte sie gehört, dass Harry gelacht hatte, aber den Grund kannte sie ja nicht.

Also richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Professor und wartete, bis der reagieren würde. Doch wie es schien, ignorierte er sie absichtlich, oder bemerkte es einfach nur nicht.

Wenig später, erschien Harry, gefolgt von Draco. Sie besahen sich die beiden Personen und fanden es extrem seltsam, dass sie sich nicht zankten.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige also und wartete.

Hermine sah auf und war erst verwundert, weil sie die Frage nicht verstand, doch dann stand sie auf ihren Füßen und funkelte Harry an.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir erklären, was DER hier macht??!" Entsetzen klang in ihrer Stimme mit und Angesprochener musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Hermine, bitte, schrei nicht so, ich bin nicht taub!", bat er erst mal und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa. Draco stand noch neben ihm an der Lehne und musterte seinen Vater. Harry schaute ihn an und konnte sich seinen Teil denken. Sein Schatz überlegte jetzt sicher gerade, ob es klug wäre, das Verhältnis der beiden preiszugeben.

„Harry, red endlich!", unterbrach Hermine wieder die Gedanken des jungen Mannes und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

Nun schaute auch Severus endlich wieder auf.

„Ms. Granger, es geht sie nichts, absolut nichts an, was ich hier tue! Und außerdem gehört es sich nicht, hier so rumzulaufen!", schimpfte er und das mit seinem typischen, kalten Gesichtsausdruck.

Allerdings hatte das gesessen, denn das Mädchen wurde plötzlich knallrot und rannte ins Gästezimmer davon. Das nutzte Draco, um seinen Vater zu umarmen, der sich das gerne gefallen ließ - zumal er mit dem fremdsprachigen Buch eh nichts anfangen konnte – und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Harry dagegen, grinste sich immer noch über Hermine dämlich.

„Nun denn, bist du wirklich nur hier, weil du dir um Dray Sorgen gemacht hast?", erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige und musterte den Mann. Der allerdings schien das mal wieder nicht hören zu wollen. Aber gut, wen wunderte es, wenn er sich um seinen neugewonnen Sohn kümmerte?!

Außerdem erschien gerade ein Feuervogel am Fenster, der eine Nachricht für ihn trug.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz!", meinte er und verließ das Wohnzimmer Richtung Büro.

---

Hermine war mittlerweile angezogen und wollte eigentlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich erklären zu lassen, was hier lief. Allerdings war es momentan wesentlich interessanter, was für ein außergewöhnlicher Vogel da zum Fenster hereingelassen worden war.

Und zu ihrem Glück, schien Harry sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Das Wesen, das auf Harrys Schreibtisch saß, war mit Sicherheit kein Phönix, auch wenn es stark daran erinnerte. Sie war sich sicher, dieses Bild nicht so bald zu vergessen! Wenn überhaupt jemals...

Überhaupt war es verwirrend. Harry hatte sich verändert. Das war ihr schon gestern aufgefallen, als sie sich auf der Party wieder begegnet waren.

Und dann eben dieses ernste, fast schon Angst einflößende Gesicht!

Schnell hatte sich die Braunhaarige aus dem Staub gemacht und war ins Wohnzimmer geflüchtet. Sie hoffte bloß, dass er sie wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte.

Irgendwie glaubte Hermine zu wissen, dass ihr bester Freund das nämlich nicht gewollt hätte.

---

Harry stand noch immer am Schreibtisch, auf dem der Feuervogel gelandet war.

„Na, was beringst du mir denn? Seinen Kopf wohl nicht...", scherzte er und entrollte das Pergament, das er vom Bein des Wesens genommen hatte.

Wir wären gerne bei der Hochzeit dabei!!

Stand da in großen Buchstaben. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er jetzt über diesen Brief gelacht. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Es war eigentlich auch nicht notwendig, eine Antwort zu schreiben, aber es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn er die beiden, die den Brief geschrieben hatten, dumm zurücklassen würde.

„Bring das bitte an den Absender zurück, mein Schöner!" befahl Harry, als er gerade seinen Namen unter das Schreiben gesetzt hatte.

Das Fenster stand noch offen und so verschwand der Feuervogel schnell aus dem Raum.

* * *

So, hier beende ich das Kapitel wieder!

Wie war es?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	17. Hab dich!

**Gebrochene Flügel 17**

**Hab dich!**

Als die Gryffindor wieder in den Raum gestürmt kam, sprang Draco erschrocken auf und plumpste dabei auf den Boden.

„Aua!", murrte er und ergriff die helfende Hand seines Vaters.

„Hast du dir was getan?", fragte er fürsorglich und lächelte leicht. Hermine war zwar entgangen, dass Draco bei Snape auf dem Schoß gesessen hatte, aber dafür der Rest nicht. Und nun starrte sie den Mann fassungslos an.

„Ist etwas?", knurrte er in ihre Richtung und sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. Doch das bekam der andere schon nicht mehr mit, denn er hatte sich wieder seinem Sohn zugewandt.

Draco wäre ja am Liebsten wieder an seinen vorherigen Platz zurück und hätte einfach die Nähe seines Vater genossen, doch da war so ein Störfaktor, der das verhinderte.

So stand der Blonde also noch unschlüssig neben seinem Vater, als Harry zurückkam.

„Na, was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und sah jeden einmal an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Liebling wieder auf den Schoß genommen werden wollte.

Nun, dann werden wir es ihr halt sagen Dachte der Schüler und schubste Draco in die Arme seines Dads.

Der fing seinen Sohn erschrocken auf und spürte sofort, was der wollte. Ergeben ließ er ihn sich also wieder da hinsetzen, wo er zuvor schon gewesen war.

Hermine stand wieder der Mund offen.

„Meine Liebe, du erinnerst an einen Karpfen", erinnerte Harry sie daran und sofort schloss sich ihr Mund. Dafür wurde er aber nun mit Blicken erdolcht.

„Schon gut, du willst eine Antwort, ich weiß!"

Langsam setzte er sich hin und lächelte seinen Freund an, der natürlich dahinter gekommen war, warum Harry das getan hatte.

„Ich mach es kurz und knapp, Mine, als hör zu", begann er und sah sie scharf an. Eifrig nickte sie.

„Severus ist Dracos richtiger Vater. Lucius Malfoy ist nur in sofern mit ihm verwandt, weil seine Mutter mit ihm verheiratet ist."

Der Schock stand Hermine ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Tränkemeister jemals eine Frau abbekommen hatte. Oder aber, sie versuchte gerade, ihn sich nackt vorzustellen, um abzuschätzen, was Narzissa Malfoy so anziehend an ihm gefunden hatte.

„Hermine?", stupste Harry sie an.

„Wa-?!", fuhr sie zu ihm herum und seufzte dann. Das war nun doch wirklich schwer zu verkraften. Aber vielleicht war es doch bloß ein dummer Scherz?

Vielleicht hatten sie sogar eine Dreiecksbeziehung??

Die junge Frau wurde wieder blass. Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte sie sich nicht mal vorstellen!!! Was würde Ron sagen? Und alle anderen?!

Schwer schluckte die Braunhaarige und schaute Harry von oben nach unten an. An seinen grünen Augen blieb sie dann wieder haften und versuchte daraus die Wahrheit zu lesen. Leider war die ziemlich gut im Versteckspielen.

„Also, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen, ich will euch nicht... ähm, stören!", meinte sie und wollte schon abhauen, als sie aufgehalten wurde.

„Sag mal, wieso denn so entsetzt? So schlimm ist Severus nun auch nicht!", scherzte Harry und erntete einen bösen Blick von eben Genannten.

„Ich.. äh... na ja, ich bin hier wohl einer zu viel!", versuchte sie es anders zu erklären, stieß dabei aber nur auf Stein.

„Mine, komm mal kurz mit!", forderte der Grünäugige und führte seine Menschenfreundin in die Küche.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du mir das mit Draco und seinem Vater nicht abnimmst?"

Verlegen grinste Gefragte.

„Na ja, ich meine, du musst schon zugeben, dass das extrem unwahrscheinlich ist."

Harry seufzte.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass wir uns nie mit Severus vertragen haben, aber er ist echt okay! Er sorgt sich um Draco und kümmert sich um ihn, wenn er Zeit hat. Momentan ist das zwar etwas schwer, da er die Schulvorbereitungen noch arrangieren muss, aber sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, wird sich das auch ändern. Und du gehst wohl davon aus, dass Narzissa Severus niemals angefasst hätte, weil du so denkst, oder? Aber wir wissen nicht, was damals passiert ist", erzählte er und seine Zuhörerin lauschte interessiert.

„Und, Mine?"

„Ja?

„Das hier ist KEINE Dreiecksbeziehung!", mahnte er und schlug dann wieder den Weg zum Wohnzimmer ein.

Woher hatte er das wieder gewusst?

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, aber nach diesen Worten musste sie das einfach glauben...

**---**

Der Tag war dann noch ruhig vergangen, was wohl daran gelegen hatte, dass Hermine nach Hause gereist war. Harry hatte sie sozusagen überredet.

Nun aber war es Abendbrotzeit und Draco saß auf seinem Stuhl – dicht neben dem Harrys.

Severus saß ihnen gegenüber und konnte nicht anders, als verhalten zu lächeln.

Sein Sohn war ja wirklich zu süß!

Da hockte er auf seinem Stuhl und versuchte ständig, seinen Freund zu füttern. Dem allerdings, war das wohl nicht ganz so recht.

„Dracoo!!", seufzte Harry nun doch genervt.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es. Ich möchte nichts essen!! Der Tee reicht mir, weißt du?"

Severus bemerkte, dass der andere seinem Sohn sanft über die Wange streichelte, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

„Aber du hast heute noch gar nichts gegessen! DU musst doch Hunger haben!", protestierte der Blonde.

„Hör mal, ich brauche echt nix! Lass es bitte, so lieb es auch gemeint ist. Okay?"

Draco fand es überhaupt nicht gut, dass Harry nicht aß, aber letztendlich konnte er ihn ja auch nicht zwingen.

„Mein Sohn, ich habe morgen Zeit. Wenn du willst, könnten wir beide etwas unternehmen?"

Der Kopf des Gefragten ruckte nach oben und er schaute seinen Vater einen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er begriff, was der gesagt hatte.

„Echt??!!"

„Ja, echt. Also, was hältst du davon? Das wird ein richtiger Vater- Sohn Tag, so wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast."

Begeistert nickte der Blonde und sprang von seinem Platz, um sich seinem Vater an den Hals zu werfen.

„Toll!", rief er aus und knuddelte den anderen durch. Harry verkniff sich ein lautes Lachen und beschränkte sich auf ein leises Glucksen, weil Severus´ Haare in alle Richtungen standen, wie sonst nur seine.

Er kassierte zwar trotzdem einen Mörderblick, aber das scherte ihn nicht gerade viel.

Draco unterdessen, hatte sich wieder beruhigt und verstummte plötzlich.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Severus sofort.

„Na ja, wenn wir weggehen, dann ist Harry doch ganz alleine...", meinte er und schaute mit großen Augen in die seines Vaters. Der richtete sich nun an den anderen Jungen.

„Schon gut, ich hab eh noch was zu erledigen, da ist das ganz passend. Amüsiert euch nur!", winkte der aber ab, ehe der Lehrer etwas sagen konnte.

Draco besah sich seinen Freund und stand dann vom Schoß seines Vaters auf, um Harry zu umarmen.

„Danke! Und es macht wirklich nichts?"

„Nein, Kleiner, es ist okay! Ich sagte ja, dass ich was erledigen muss."

Seufzend platzierte sich der Kleinste der Runde wieder auf seinem Stuhl und aß auf.

---

Am folgenden Morgen waren alle drei früher aufgestanden, damit Draco und sein Vater den Tag voll ausnutzen konnten.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", erkundigte sich Harry, während er sich ein Toast bestrich. Draco sah auf und zu seinem Vater.

„Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne. Dad?"

Severus zog die Stirn kraus und fragte sich, was er antworten sollte. Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht, dass sie einfach mal in die Winkelgasse gingen und dann spontan entscheiden würden.

„Also... es ist nichts geplant! Ich hab keine Übung darin, Freizeitaktivitäten für Jugendliche und Kinder zu entwerfen und daher dachte ich, wir entscheiden halt spontan!"

Erwartungsvoll schaute er in die grauen Augen seines Sohnes.

„Okay!", lächelte der nur und aß weiter. Severus war erleichtert. Das war ja leichter gewesen, als angenommen!

„Wenn du den Vorschlag erlaubst: Geh doch mit Dray fliegen. Er liebt seinen neuen Besen und hat ihn bisher erst zweimal benutzen können."

Die blonden Haare wirbelten herum und dann hatte Harry den Jungen auch schon am Hals.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee! Danke!", freute er sich und dann sandte er seinem Vater einen bettelnden Blick.

„Ja, meinetwegen! Aber du bist vorsichtig!", entschied der Professor und bekam auch ein artiges Nicken.

„Fein, dann können wir gehen, oder?"

Draco sprang auf und beeilte sich, um seinen Besen zu holen. In dieser Zeit hatten sich auch die anderen beiden erhoben und Severus war um den Tisch herumgetreten.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und der Lehrer schaute Harry nun in die Augen.

„Hör mal, ich will nicht, dass du ihm Flausen in den Kopf setzt, ja? Draco ist mein Sohn und nur, weil das nicht offiziell ist und du das Sorgerecht hast, will ich nicht, dass du ihm schadest."

„Aber, aber! Wieso sollte ich ihm schaden? Schließlich bin ich es gewesen, der ihn von den Muggeln fortgeholt hat. Und ich war es, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass er bei mir und damit in Sicherheit bleiben kann. Und ich bin es gewesen, der euch darüber aufgeklärt hat, dass du sein Vater bist! Ich schätze, ein wenig Vertrauen in mich kannst du schon zeigen! Immerhin verdankst du mir deinen Sohn!"

Das ließ Severus dann verstummen. Er nickte noch und lief dann Draco entgegen, der schon im Flur war.

„Wir gehen!", rief Snape und fasste den Jungen am Arm, verschwand mit ihm, ehe er sich noch von seinem Freund verabschieden konnte.

---

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Severus war schon ein komischer Kauz... aber wenigstens liebte er seinen Sohn und wollte ihn beschützen und das war doch auch was wert, nicht?

Doch nun hieß es, eine kleine Reise zu unternehmen. Mal schauen, wie der werte Herr Albus Dumbledore auf seinen Besuch reagierte...

Harry kehrte noch mal kurz in die Küche zurück, wo er Dobby mitteilte, dass er eine Weile außer Haus wäre und nicht mit dem Essen auf ihn warten müsse.

Dann marschierte er in sein Büro und löste sich in einer Stichflamme auf.

---

Er tauchte in Florida wieder auf. Miami war schön. Überall Palmen, Sand und Meer. Leichtbekleidete Menschen liefen an ihm vorbei, andere waren mit ihren Inlineskaters unterwegs und wieder andere mit ihren Skateboards. Große Autos im typisch amerikanischen Stil, fuhren an ihm auf der breiten Straße vorbei.

„Schön hier", grinste er und streckte dann seinen Geist aus, um Albus zu finden. Was nicht sonderlich schwer war.

„Der fühlt sich hier ja ganz sicher..."

Und wieder verschwand er vom Fleck weg.

An dem Ort, an dem er wieder auftauchte, war es nicht minder angenehm, immerhin knallte die Sonne genauso stark herunter und war eine wahre Wonne, wenn man die Höllenfeuer kannte. Sein Blick schweifte umher und blieb dann an einem weißhaarigen, alten Mann hängen.

---

Albus war begeistert von Florida. Hier war es warm, was einem alten Mann doch nur gut tun konnte. Er hatte seine Ruhe und niemand würde von ihm, Albus Dumbledore, annehmen, dass er hier war. Auch Harry Potter, vor dem er geflohen war, obwohl der Junge doch eigentlich kein Feind hätte werden sollen – immerhin war er doch sein Mentor gewesen – würde ihn hier nicht finden.

Aber wen interessierte das denn noch? Er hatte genug Geld, um damit noch sehr lange leben zu können und freute sich, in dem Haus am Strand zu wohnen, das er erworben hatte.

Und gerade jetzt lag er zufrieden in seinem Liegestuhl, hatte eine Badehose an, die gefährlich an eine Boxershorts erinnerte und knallbunt war. Den Bart hatte er mit einem pinken Gummi zusammengebunden.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wer sonnt sich denn da?", erklang dann aber eine kühle Stimme neben ihm. Alarmiert riss er die Augen auf und erstarrte, als er Harry Potter dort stehen sah.

„WAS?!", rief der Alte laut und sprang aus seinem Liegestuhl. Der war ja noch ganz schön gelenkig, dachte Harry und grinste. Vielleicht war das so, weil er es gewohnt war, öfter flüchten zu müssen? Das war womöglich schon Gewohnheit?!

Der ehemalige Schulleiter war schockiert. Das war doch nicht möglich! Er erblasste und stolperte rückwärts, bis er auf dem Hintern im Sand landete, seine Haut fast verbrannte.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so erschrecken?", amüsierte sich Harry und lief langsam hinter dem Alten her, der versuchte wegzurobben. Sah verdammt witzig aus, wenn man Harry fragte.

„Wohin denn? Ich wollte sie nur besuchen kommen und dann bieten sie mir nicht mal was zu Trinken an? Wie unhöflich!"

Das kalte und absolut gegensätzliche Gesicht zu dieser Aussage, war doch ein wenig Angst einflößend. Der Blick war in den Minusgraden und das eisige Lächeln konnte nicht einmal Voldemort – der ja auch schon Geschichte war – das Wasser reichen.

„Wie kommst du hierher!?", fragte er, während er versuchte seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Leider war das eine aussichtslose Sache, denn Harry hatte nicht vor, ihn entkommen zu lassen, geschweige denn ihm seine Geheimnisse auf die Nase zu binden.

„Sagen wir mal so: Ich habe durchaus mehr Mittel zur Verfügung, um jemanden, den ich nicht ausstehen kann, zu eliminieren, als es jemals ein anderer haben wird."

Hatte das gerade ein wenig selbst verherrlichend geklungen? Harry zuckte die Schultern. Immerhin war das die Wahrheit gewesen!

„Ich habe meine Spuren verwischt, also wie?", forderte der Alte nun und erhob sich aus dem Sand. Der lief ihm aus den Hosenbeinen und dem jungen Mann drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass es verboten werden müsste, dass halbnackte Albus Dumbledores sich so öffentlich zeigen durften.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe meine Mittel. Was genau, geht sie nichts an. Aber was ich ihnen gerne mitteile, ist, dass sie mich jetzt zurück nach England begleiten werden."

Der weiße Bart flog nur so, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Vormund, Junge! Und außerdem dein Mentor! Also, was soll der ganze Aufstand eigentlich?"

Es brodelte in dem Schwarzhaarigen und er hoffte, dass er den Alten in einem Stück nach England zurückbekam, ansonsten konnte er sich von der Menschenwelt verabschieden. Zumindest für die nächsten Jahrzehnte.

„Nun, ich erinnere gerne noch mal daran, wenn sie dann damit zurechtkommen, dass ich ausraste?", fragte er zuckersüß, aber nicht ohne sadistischem Unterton.

„Wenn das eine Anspielung auf dieses dumme Malfoybalg ist, dann-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde mit nur einem Wimpernschlag Harrys, einige Meter weiter weg in den Sand geschleudert.

„Balg? Dumm?", zischte der Dunkelhaarige und knurrte nun bedrohlich.

„Sie sollten ihr so genanntes Glück nicht herausfordern!"

* * *

Hui, da hatten wir aber eine Rutschpartie! Tja ja, Albus, das ist schlecht, gell?

Wie war es?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	18. Erfreuliche Neuigkeiten

**Gebrochene Flügel 18**

**Erfreuliche Neuigkeiten**

Dumbledore schmerzte der ganze Körper und er fragte sich, wie der andere das gemacht hatte? Zauberstablose Magie war in seinem Alter eigentlich unmöglich und wenn, dann nur solche Kleinigkeiten, wie eine Kerze zu entzünden.

Sich aufzurichten, war momentan nicht möglich. Allein schon, weil er damit sein Gegenüber dazu veranlassen könnte, ihn wieder niederzustrecken.

„Aufstehen, Alter!", donnerte Harry nun und hatte die größte Lust, den anderen noch ein wenig zu grillen. Wenn ihm diese Hitze hier gefiel, müsste das doch auch für die Hölle gelten, oder?

Andererseits, wenn er den Ex-Direx dann ins Ministerium brachte und er überall so komische Streifen hatte, konnte er ja schlecht sagen:

„Sorry, Leute, aber ich hatte die größte Lust, ihm mal den Grill der Hölle zu zeigen! Na ja, und dann wollte ich ihm noch demonstrieren, dass das Rost auch groß genug ist!"

Aber es war so verlockend... Nein! Er riss sich zusammen und schob dieses kleine Unterhaltungsprogramm auf ein anderes Mal. Immerhin würde der Zausel früher oder später sterben – am Besten früher – und da konnte er das dann immer noch machen!

Albus rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Ich hab gesagt, AUFSTEHEN!", grollte Harry erneut und die Erde unter ihnen vibrierte.

Mit einer Handbewegung stand der Mann und hatte das Gefühl, fremdgesteuert zu sein.

„Ich wiederhole mich sehr ungern, Alter. Wir gehen jetzt!"

Mit festen und schnellen Schritten kam er näher und packte den Zauberer am Arm. Der wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er den harten Griff spürte, dann eine seltsame Hitze und im nächsten Augenblick im Ministerium stand.

---

„Wie hast du das gemacht?!", rief er aus und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich zu befreien. Sein Zauberstab war leider Gottes in seiner Badetasche gewesen.

„Schön blöd, wenn man seinen Stab halt nicht bei sich trägt, was, Alter?", raunte Harry dunkel und amüsiert.

Sie gelangten am Empfang an und er erklärte der Frau dort, dass er zum Zaubereiminister musste.

„Einen Moment, ich gebe Bescheid. Wenn sie dran sind, rufe ich sie!", meinte die Hexe nur und bat sie, sich zu setzen. Zwar hatte er keine Lust, noch zu warten und es fehlte langsam an Beherrschung, andererseits aber, da war das doch eine wunderbare Qual für Dumbi!

„Mr. Potter, sie können!", rief die Dame dann aber doch schneller, als angenommen und er verschwand mit seinem Badehosen-Ex-Schulleiter im Aufzug.

Es musste nicht erwähnt werden, dass der Weißbart sich noch immer wehrte und verschwinden wollte. Es war überhaupt schon eine Blamage, dass er hier so erschien!

„Harry, ich will was Anständiges anziehen!"

„Warum denn? Sonst stört es sie auch nicht, wie ein Clown auszusehen, oder sich wie einer aufzuführen! Aber wenn's sie beruhigt, hier ein Zitronenbonbon!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er dem Alten eines zugeworfen und schleifte ihn weiter hinter sich her, bis er vor dem Büro stehen blieb.

Albus hatte die Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Sobald er drinnen war, würde der Zaubereiminister ihm eh mehr glauben, als Harry und er würde wieder nach Florida verschwinden. So wartete er also Bonbon lutschend neben dem jungen Mann, von dem er nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war.

„Bereit, um den ersten Schritt Richtung Bestrafung zu gehen?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und stieß die Tür auf, schubste den Mann vor sich her und knallte diese wieder zu.

Der Zaubereiminister starrte beide an, ehe er den Stift fallen ließ und sofort eine Decke für Albus zauberte.

„Was denn, er fand das toll so rum zu rennen!", zischte Harry und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wobei ich es niemandem verübeln kann, dieses Abbild der Hässlichkeit zu verdecken..."

Entsetzt starrte der alte Zauberer des Merlinsordens erster Klasse ihn an.

„Ach, Herr Zaubereiminister, ich habe ihnen ja schon angekündigt, dass ich ihnen den Alten bringe. Ich hoffe, dass die Verhandlung bald beginnt? Ich habe auch Zeugen dafür, wie Draco aussah. Und welche Auswirkungen das hat!"

„Ja, sicher, Mr. Potter, ich habe alles vorbereitet!", stammelte der Minister und huschte an seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem Harrys Füße es sich schon bequem gemacht hatten.

Allerdings wagte der Mann es nicht, dagegen etwas zu sagen. Harry hatte ihm schon genug Angst gemacht. Und seitdem er den dunklen Lord ausgelöscht hatte, galt er als der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt.

„Sie können unmöglich eine Verhandlung gegen mich führen!!", begehrte Albus auf und sprang von seinem Stuhl. Die Decke rutschte zu Boden und Harry hielt sich den Zeigefinger in den Mund, um anzudeuten, dass er gleich kotzen müsste, wenn dieses Bild nicht verschwände...

Der Zaubereiminister starrte Harry an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Albus tat es ihm gleich, allerdings schien er empört.

„Alter, zieh dir die Decke über, sonst erblindet noch jemand!"

Das war doch unerhört! Jedenfalls dachte das der Ex- Schulleiter. Harry Potter war nichts anderes, als ein Siebzehnjähriger und der Minister tanzte auch noch nach seiner Pfeife! Kein Funke Respekt war in seinem Verhalten zu erkennen und das war doch wohl das Allerletzte!

„Wann wird die Verhandlung sein?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige noch mal und erhob sich.

„Nun, in drei Tagen, schätze ich. Mr. Potter wird aber ein Schreiben erhalten, keine Sorge", antwortete der ältere Mann und nickte dazu.

„Wunderbar. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie den alten Zausel in Verwahrung nehmen? Sonst haut er nur wieder ab!"

Eiligst nickte der Zaubereiminister wieder und Harry verließ das Büro.

---

Severus und Draco waren recht schnell wieder zu Hause gewesen, denn der Regen hatte den Ausflug nun wirklich gründlich versaut. Dennoch amüsierten sie sich im Wohnzimmer und lachten so laut, dass Harry es schon hörte, als er in seinem Büro angelangte.

„Na, vielleicht sollte ich noch ein wenig warten...?", überlegte er laut und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Ein Pergament erschien vor ihm und eine Feder setzte sich selbstständig darauf. Dann begann Harry zu diktieren:

„Habe den alten Krüppel gefunden.

Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie der Alte aussah, als ich ankam!

Wirklich, der hat sich in eine Badehose getraut, die normalerweise junge Männer tragen!! Und da er ja schon so alt ist, dass man seine Falten für Gebirge halten kann, sah das einfach nur zum Erblinden aus.

Bin ich froh, dass man ihn später bedeckt hat.

Tja, was gibt es noch Neues? Ich weiß nicht...

Wahrscheinlich werde ich euch demnächst mal Draco vorstellen. Immerhin sollte ich mal anmerken, dass ich kein Potter bin!

Gut, ich schätze, das wäre es vorerst mal. Melde mich bald wieder!!

Antitheus."

Zufrieden nickte er sich zu und faltete das Pergament, ehe er es durch eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand, abschickte. Dann sah er auf und bemerkte, dass er doch länger gebraucht hatte, als angenommen. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und öffnete die Bürotür. Mal sehen, was die beiden da drüben so trieben.

---

Draco saß auf dem Sofa und Severus auf einem der Sessel. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, stand ein Schachbrett, auf dem gerade schwer gespielt wurde. Harry schien noch nicht bemerkt worden zu sein und blieb deshalb am Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund und dessen Vater. Wie entspannt sie miteinander umgingen...

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie und beide schauten überrascht auf.

„Harry!", rief dann aber der Blonde und warf sich seinem Freund an den Hals. Die Umarmung erwidernd, setzte sich Harry nebenbei und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich habe doch nicht gestört, oder? Ich kann auch noch ein wenig verschwinden."

„Von wegen! Das Wetter ist eh so schlecht, wo willst du da hin?", begehrte der Kleinste auf und schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Na dann!", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und gab ihm ein Küsschen.

„Wo warst du denn?", erkundigte sich Severus, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Harry zu luftige Kleidung trug. Immerhin war es draußen, trotz des Sommers, ziemlich ungemütlich und schon gar nicht warm.

„Ich war hier und da, und dann hab ich noch jemanden entdeckt, der unbedingt ins Ministerium gebracht werden wollte...", erzählte er im Plauderton und ignorierte den sehr fragenden Blick des Mannes ihm gegenüber.

„Jetzt red schon!", forderte der aber und Harry dachte, dass er das ruhig sagen konnte, denn bald würde eh ein Schreiben hier eintrudeln.

„Der Alte ist in Verwahrung und demnächst ist die Verhandlung. Keine Sorge, er bekommt seine Strafe. Wenn nicht durch das Zaubereigericht, dann durch jemand anderes!"

Draco zitterte auf Harrys Schoß, was ihn dazu veranlasste, den Blonden fest in seine schützenden Arme zu ziehen und ihn sanft auf die Mähne zu küssen.

„Keine Angst, Liebling, dir geschieht doch nichts. Du musst ihm auch gar nicht nahe kommen, ja? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihn nicht sehen musst! Sie sollen dich befragen, ohne dass jeder es mitbekommt und dann wird es sicher nicht so schlimm. In Ordnung? Wenn du magst, darf sicher jemand bei dir bleiben!"

Der Kleine nickte und seufzte. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore so schnell gefasst werden würde. Wenn überhaupt.

„Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte er leise und hoffte, dass es nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Das darauf folgende Lachen irritierte die anderen beiden doch sehr.

„Ich... nein! Echt...", kicherte der Dunkelhaarige immer noch und konnte sich nur schwer zusammenreißen.

„Okay... Er war in Florida! Am Strand. In Badehose hab ich ihn gefunden. Ich kann euch nur eins raten: wenn ihr jemanden effektiv quälen wollt, dann müsst ihr ihnen den Alten in Badehose vorführen!"

Auch wenn es nicht gerade der angemessene Zeitpunkt war, doch lachen musste sie nun alle. Diese Vorstellung war einerseits so widerlich und andererseits so absurd, dass es einfach komisch sein musste.

„Er ist aber doch sicher nicht freiwillig mitgekommen, oder?", wollte Severus wissen, der sich nun wieder zurück gelehnt hatte und Harry interessiert musterte.

„Mit Nichten. Er hat sich sehr gewehrt, aber was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte eindeutig die besseren Karten!" Das darauf folgende, dämonische Lächeln war schon Angst einflößend. Und vor allem war es verwirrend.

„Das erinnert mich an diesen Kommentar, dass man den Höllenfürst persönlich auf die Jagd nach dem Alten ansetzen sollte...", meine Severus leise und schaute den anderen immer noch an.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß...", antwortete Harry bloß und grinste dieses Mal weniger erschreckend. Allerdings ließ das den Tränkemeister in ganz andere Richtungen denken, als man hätte denken können.

„Und was gedenkst du eigentlich mit deinem Sorgerecht für Draco zu tun?", fragte Severus Snape weiter und hoffte, dass er es an ihn abtreten würde, so wie es sich gehörte. Andererseits, er war im Ministerium als Todesser verschrien...

„Nun, da ich ja Draco gerne bei mir haben möchte, ja, sogar an eine gemeinsame Zukunft denke, ist es unausweichlich, dass ich das Sorgerecht abgeben muss. Ansonsten würde man noch Unterstellungen tätigen, von wegen, ich würde ihn verführen und so."

„Was du auch tust...", kommentierte der Kleinste der Runde.

„Tja, aber nur, weil du es auch willst. Allerdings könnten das andere anders sehen."

Er erhielt ein Nicken des Blonden, dann aber gähnte der und streckte sich.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett."

Sein Freund lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz, ehe er meinte:

„Wird das Beste sein, du siehst müde aus."

Als Draco verschwunden war, wurde Harry wieder ernster.

„In den nächsten Tagen muss ja die Post vom Ministerium kommen. Bei der Verhandlung sollten wir auch erwähnen, dass du sein leiblicher Vater bist. Im Übrigen habe ich auch noch eine kleine Überraschung parat. Allerdings ist das momentan nicht ganz so wichtig."

„Aber wird der Minister nicht irritiert sein, dass du das Sorgerecht beansprucht hast, wenn ich doch sein Vater bin?"

„Nun, mein Guter, das wusste ich ja zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Allerdings werden wir das ja aufklären, damit es keine Probleme gibt, wenn es dann bekannt wird, dass ich mit Draco eine Beziehung führe."

Severus nickte, denn was sollte er dazu noch sagen?

---

Und wie Harry es angekündigt hatte, geschah es dann auch:

Nur zwei Tage später kam Dobby aufgeregt angehopst und wedelte quietschend mit einem weißen Briefumschlag herum.

„Post! Post für Master Draco, Sir!!!"

Es war lustig anzusehen, aber dennoch fühlte sich der Blonde unwohl. Dass der Brief aus dem Ministerium stammte und die Vorladung zur Verhandlung beinhaltete, war eindeutig. Aber genau da wollte er keinesfalls hin.

Harry nahm dem durchgedrehten Hauselfen dann den Brief ab und überreichte ihn dem Blonden, der ihn schnell weglegte.

„Du musst schon öffnen, Kleiner!", meinte der andere und sah ihn ernst an. Nicht, dass Draco vor hatte, sich davon erweichen zu lassen. Andererseits war auch klar, dass er zu dieser verdammten Verhandlung gehen musste, wenn er wollte, dass Dumbledore hinter Gitter kam.

Zittrig nahm er den Umschlag wieder in die Hand und drehte ihn nervös herum.

Dann riss er ihn ganz schnell auf und reichte ihn an Harry, der ihn etwas überrascht annahm.

„Du musst lesen! Ich kann das nicht...", erklärte er und hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf den Schoß des anderen gelegt.

Der faltete gerade das Pergament auseinander.

„Die Verhandlung ist morgen früh, das heißt, wir müssen um zehn im Ministerium sein. Die Befragung mit dir, wird separat, ohne Publikum abgehalten und es darf dich jemand, dem du vertraust, begleiten."

Draco nickte und seufzte. Wen sollte er mitnehmen?

Allerdings wurde ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Am Besten wirst du deinen Vater mitnehmen, das zeigt den Typen dann auch schon mal, dass ihr euch nahe steht."

„Du willst nicht selbst bei mir bleiben?", erkundigte sich der Kleinere und setzte sich leicht auf.

„Von wollen kann da nicht die Rede sein, Drache. Aber es ist besser, wenn wir am Ende Severus als deinen Vormund, da er ja dein Vater ist, eingetragen haben wollen."

Der Kleinere schloss wieder die Augen und legte sich in die Ausgangspose zurück. Er genoss es immer, so mit seinem Freund zusammen zu sein.

„Wir sollten deinem Vater noch Bescheid sagen, sonst denkt er, wir wollen ihn nicht dabei haben!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte und auch der Blonde kam nicht drum herum. Die Vorstellung war schon irgendwie lustig.

„Sollen wir ihn per Flohpulver benachrichtigen? Das kannst du dann auch selbst."

„Ja, okay!"

So kletterte der Junge vom Sofa und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Kurz fasste er in eine Schale und holte dort eine Hand voll Pulver heraus.

„Severus Snape, Hogwarts!", rief er, als er den Kopf in die Flammen gesteckt hatte.

* * *

Sodele, die Geschichte nähert sich dem Ende – noch zwei Kapitel! Mal sehen, wie ich die Verhandlung gestalte!? Sehr ausführlich werde ich sie nicht machen, schätze ich... Mal sehn... Bye, Psy-Puma 


	19. Verhandlung

**Gebrochene Flügel 19**

**Verhandlung**

Severus hatte sie schon erwartet, als Harry und Draco die große Eingangshalle des Ministeriums betraten. Er war selbst wohl noch wesentlich nervöser, als der Blonde. Und das sollte was heißen.

„Endlich! Kleiner, wie geht es dir?", fragte er gleich seinen Sohn und umarmte ihn. Ein Bild, das man dem sonst so kalten Mann, sicherlich nie zugetraut hätte.

„Wir müssen rein, kommt!", forderte Harry dann aber auf und lief Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Der Verhandlungssaal lag im dritten Stock, was bedeutete, dass sie sich nun beeilen mussten.

---

Als die kleine Gruppe den Fahrstuhl endlich verließ, sahen sie vor dem Saal einige Leute stehen. Unter anderem konnte Harry erkennen, dass die Weaslyes und Hermine anwesend waren. So wie Remus Lupin, der ihn wohl auch gerade erspäht zu haben schien.

„Harry!", rief er nämlich schon und eilte auf ihn zu. Gefolgt von einem Haufen Rotschöpfe.

„Hallo, Remus", grüßte er und spürte sofort, dass sich der Blonde enger an ihn drückte.

„Junge, kannst du glauben, dass Albus angeklagt wird? Ich verstehe den Grund nicht! Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Auch Molly und Arthur Weasley sahen reichlich verwirrt aus und Ron, der neben seinem Vater stand, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub ´s immer noch nicht!"

„Was denn, Ron?", wollte Harry wissen und wusste, was kommen würde.

„Na, DAS!" Der Rotschopf deutete auf Draco, der bei Severus geblieben war, als er näher an seine Freunde herangetreten war.

„Du meinst Draco, ja? Kannst dich also wahrhaftig noch an unseren Besuch erinnern? Hätte ich nicht gedacht, so besoffen, wie du da schon warst! Habt ihr drei denn schon vorgefeiert gehabt?", grinste er breit und zwinkerte den Zwillingen zu, die genau wussten, was er meinte.

Allerdings wurden sie nicht gleich knallrot wie ihr kleiner Bruder.

„Mein Sohn war besoffen?", fragte Molly und Harry konnte sich schon bildlich vorstellen, wie sie zu Hause den Kochlöffel schwingend, hinter ihm her rennen würde.

„Wie dem auch sein, Ron, ich hatte die am Telefon gesagt, dass ich mit Dray zusammen bin. Nicht wahr? Und er hat niemanden geärgert oder sonst was. Eher war es so, dass irgendwelche Hühner ihn belästigten. Aber gut, die waren schnell ruhig, nicht, Hermine?"

Die Braunhaarige nickte nur und schaute wieder zu Snape, der sie anfunkelte. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie entpunkten würde, dass man glauben konnte, sie hätte jede mögliche Regel der Schule gebrochen.

Brav nickte sie also und erhielt ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen des Tränkemeisters.

Bevor allerdings noch weitere Fragen gestellt wurden konnten, kam ein Mann vom Ministerium, der Dracos Namen rief. Was wiederum schockierte Blicke auf ihn wandern ließ. Doch er ignorierte das gekonnt, winkte den Mann heran und stellte sich mit ihm zu draco und Severus.

„Junger, die Richter möchten dich als erstes hören. Wen willst du mitnehmen?", fragte er und wartete auf die Antwort.

Harry nickte Severus zu, der einen Arm um die Schulter des Blonden legte und dem Ministeriumsangestellten deutete, dass sie gehen konnten.

„Du machst das schon, Schatz", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Junge noch und dann waren sie weg.

---

Der Verhandlungssaal war überfüllt und wer keinen Platz gefunden hatte, stand. Hauptsache, man konnte alles mitbekommen und später einmal seinen Kindern und Enkeln erzählen.

Ja, dachte Harry, das war ein richtiger Event, dass die Leute anzuziehen schien, wie ein Sommerwetter die Menschen ins Wasser trieb.

Aufmerksam schaute er sich weiter um und entdeckte dann ein Par, das sich unauffällig auf der Seite niedergelassen hatte.

„Ihr hier?", flüsterte er amüsiert. Die Köpfe der Personen ruckten herum, grüne und braune Augen fixierten ihn.

„Warum nicht?", hörte er dann ihre Stimme, als säße sie direkt neben ihm. Was ja nicht der Fall war. Harry zuckte die Schultern und grinste dann, als sich ein Loch im Boden öffnete und ein Gitterkäfig hochgefahren wurde.

Wie fühlte sich der alte Narr wohl? Immerhin hatte er hier normalerweise immer einen ganz anderen Platz eingenommen gehabt.

„So kann's gehen, du dummer Mensch...", grollte Harry leise in sich hinein. Rechts neben ihm, saßen Hermine und Ron. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Remus Platz genommen. Er war nur froh – so sehr er die drei auch mochte – hier weg zu können, wenn sein Freund rein kam.

„Harry, warum ist Albus nun angeklagt worden?", wollte der Werwolf erneut wissen. Dass er damit die Wut in dem Jungen neben sich weiter schürte, konnte er ja nicht ahnen.

„Nun, er hat Draco in ein Muggelwaisenhaus geschickt, in dem man ihm so über mitspielte, dass ich das hier nicht erwähnen sollte. Aber sagen wir mal so: Er wird nie mehr Draco Malfoy sein!"

Der ehemalige Professor verstand nicht ganz den Sinn, aber wenn Harry sich dermaßen darüber aufregte und selbst Minerva McGonagall bitterböse zu dem Ex- Direktor schaute, musste da was dran sein.

Dann wurde eine Nebentür geöffnet und Severus betrat zusammen mit Draco, den Saal. Viele waren verwundert, was sie hier suchten, aber das war egal. Hauptsache war doch, dass es dem Blonden ziemlich zugesetzt hatte und er nun so schnell wie möglich diese verdammte Verhandlung hinter sich und den Alten ins Gefängnis bringen wollte.

„Du entschuldigst mich, ich muss gehen!", wandte er sich kurz an Remus, stiefelte an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zur Klägerbank. Dort warteten schon sein Freund und dessen Vater. Als er dort angekommen war, schlug Fudge mit seinem Hammer und es wurde totenstill.

„Hiermit ist die Verhandlung gegen Albus Dumbledore eröffnet!", verkündete er.

---

Immer wieder ging vereinzelt entsetztes Keuchen durch die Reihen, oder Sätze wie Ich hab ihm immer vertraut!´ und Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, so ein Betrüger!´.

Jeder dieser Sätze freute Harry, denn es bewies ihm, dass der Alte beim Volk unten durch war und niemals mehr zu Einfluss komme würde, sollte er jemals wieder auf freien Fuß gelangen – dazu musste er in Übrigen erst mal seine Strafe überleben...

Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen zierte ein dämonisches Lächeln, dass Severus nicht sicher war, ob Potter ein Mensch war.

„Mr. Dumbledore, was haben sie zu all diesen Vorwürfen zu sagen?"

Einer der Richter hatte diese Frage gestellt und man sah ihm an, dass er den Alten nicht leiden konnte.

„Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst!!", begehrte er sofort auf.

„Als ich mir dieses Heim ansah, hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass diese Leute den Kindern etwas antun! Und die Kinder waren alle nett und fröhlich!!"

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören, das eindeutig von Harry stammte.

„Sie behaupten hier kaltblütig, nichts von alledem gewusst zu haben. Dabei haben sie dieses Heim doch nach diesen Kriterien ausgesucht! Ihnen war es wichtig, dass Draco leidet. Und der Grund für ihre Dummheit und Selbstjustiz, war, dass Lucius Malfoy sie ständig genervt und aufgehalten hat, ihre Pläne durchzuziehen. Nicht wahr? Und deshalb dachten sie, sie könnten ihre Rache an seinem Sohn auslassen!"

Harry legte eine kurze Pause ein und wusste, dass alle, wirklich alle an seinen Lippen hingen und darauf warteten, dass er weiter sprach.

„Dumm nur für sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben."

Eine knisternde Spannung lag nun über den Anwesenden und führte dazu, dass einige auf ihren Sitzen herumzurutschen begannen. Jeder wollte wissen, was das für ein Fehler war, den der Angeklagte begannen hatte.

„Sie fragen sich sicherlich, welcher Fehler das ist. Richtig? Nun, ich werde es ihnen sagen. Dracos Vater, ist nicht Lucius Malfoy!"

Diese Stille schien wie Feuer zu brennen. Alle Blicke lagen auf dem blonden Jungen, der sich in die Arme des Professors für Zaubertränke geflüchtet hatte.

„Was meint Harry wohl damit?", flüsterte Ron zu Hermine und die bemerkte, dass auch Remus nun bene ihr saß und hören wollte, was sie dachte.

War es so offensichtlich, dass sie mehr wusste?

„Dass Lucius Malfoy nicht sein Vater ist. Scheint so, als wäre das jemand anderes", antwortete sie also und sah in den Augenwinkeln, dass Remus zu Snape schaute.

„Stimmt", sagte sie dann zu ihm und erhielt einen erschrockenen Blick.

„Es ist so, dass Narzissa malfoy durchaus seine Mutter ist, allerdings heißt sein Vater Severus Snape! Das bedeutet, dass sie, Dumbledore, ein ohnehin unschuldiges Kind für etwas bestraft haben, das es nicht getan hat. Selbst, wenn Lucius ein Vater wäre, hätten sie ein Verbrechen begangen. Sie haben schon als mein Vormund versagt, falls sie das vergessen haben. Und nun werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie für den Schaden aufkommen, den sie angerichtet haben!"

Harrys Blick wanderte durch den Saal. Alle schauten auf ihn herunter, wartete, ob er noch etwas sagen würde. Aber er war vorerst fertig. Jetzt sollte das Gericht entscheiden und noch Zeugen anhören. So setzte er sich.

Fudge lehnte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn und sprach ein paar Worte mit ihm, ehe sich der dann erhob.

„Mr. Dumbledore, das sind schwere Anschuldigungen und neue Fakten. Was sagen sie dazu? Streiten sie weiterhin ab, was man ihnen hier vorwirft?"

Einige dachten, dass es noch nie eine Verhandlung gegeben hatte, die so ruhig ausgefallen war. Aber andererseits war das ja auch kein Wunder. Wie oft sah man schon einen Albus Dumbledore, Orden des Merlins erster Klasse und ehemaliger Schulleiter Hogwarts´, vor Gericht?

„Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht wusste, was diese Muggel tun!", schrie der alte Mann schon und rüttelte in seinem Käfig, damit man ihn raus ließ. Allerdings war das die falsche Methode, denn nun wurde er, wie damals schon Crouch Junior, von spitzen Metallstangen an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

„So, und wie erklären sie sich dann, dass es Zeugen für die Auswirkungen der Gewalt an dem Jungen gibt?"

„Wer sagt ihnen, dass das nicht gestellt ist?! Das Balg war in slytherin!! Was soll man da erwarten? Und außerdem, wer behauptet, dass diese Verletzungen von den Muggeln stammte?"

Harrys Kragen wäre schon geplatzt, hätte er einen getragen. So begnügte er sich damit, seine Fingernägel in das Holz unter sich zu bohren und sich Pläne zurecht zu legen, was er mit Dumbledore machen würde, wenn er ihm wieder begegnete.

„Ich habe Draco höchstpersönlich von dort abgeholt! Und ich würde auf das Fegefeuer schwören, dass diese Muggel ihn so zugerichtet hatten! Außerdem, warum sollte er in einer solchen Situation und Verfassung - damit meine ich nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch – eine solche Lüge erfinden?"

Dass der junge Mann aufgebracht war, konnte man nicht übersehen und noch weniger überhören.

„Außerdem hat Madam Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts, ihn behandelt, da die Verletzungen schwere Folgen hatten. Zusätzlich hat auch Severus, also sein Vater, seinen Zustand mitbekommen. Und wir alle können bezeugen, dass das weder gespielt, noch gestellt war. Sollte es notwendig sein, werden wir auch ein psychiatrisches Gutachten erstellen lassen. Im Übrigen ist es ja nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn man Draco kennt, dass er sich völlig anders verhält, als noch vor dieser ganzen Geschichte!"

---

Draco war ziemlich erschöpft, als sie den Verhandlungssaal endlich verließen. Das Urteil hatte sie zwar nicht vom Hocker gerissen, aber sie waren zufrieden.

Albus Dumbledore war wirklich nach Azkaban geschickt worden, allerdings nur für fünf Jahre.

Severus hatte sich ziemlich darüber aufgeregt, was man ja auch verstehen konnte. Und es war ihm und dem Blonden schwer gefallen, ihn wieder von seinen Schimpftriaden runter zu bekommen. Harry selbst, hatte das alles relativ gelassen genommen, schließlich wusste er ja, dass der Schulleiter dort nicht wieder lebend raus kam.

Nun aber, standen sie in der Eingangshalle und der Mann saß auf einer der Bänke. Sein Gesicht lag in den Händen und er atmete schwer.

„Nun beruhige dich, Severus. Der Alte wird niemals mehr das Licht der Freiheit sehen. Wo ist also das Problem?"

„Dass er nur fünf verdammte Jahre bekommen hat? Und wie kommst du darauf, dass er nie mehr-...?"

Der Lehrer war schlagartig verstummt, als ihm der Brand des St. Anne- Heim in den Sinn kam.

„Du meinst doch nicht?", fragte er.

„Was sonst?", grinste Harry und streckte sich.

„Allerdings sollten wir uns jetzt entweder aus dem Staub machen, oder zusammenreißen."

„Warum?", wollte der Blonde wissen, der sich an seinen Freund gelehnt hatte.

„Weil da gerade meine Freunde kommen und sicher eine Menge Fragen stellen werden."

---

Remus und auch die Weasleys konnten einfach nicht fassen, was sie da zu Hörn bekommen hatten. Albus sollte den jungen Malfoy zu kriminellen Muggeln in ein Waisenhaus gebracht haben, damit er gequält wurde?! Das klang alles so abartig!

Dabei hatte niemals jemand angenommen, dass der alte Mann, der immer so freundlich zu allen – oder den meisten – gewesen war, so etwas Niederträchtiges tun könnte.

„Da ist Harry! Mit Snape und Malfoy!", meinte Ron und lief schneller. Seine Familie folgte ihm, genauso Remus und Hermine.

„He, seit wann wusstest du davon, Harry?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen und stellte sich mit schiefem Kopf neben den anderen.

„Seit wann ich was weiß?", entgegnete er scheinheilig.

„Dass er Snapes Sohn ist, zum Beispiel? Und, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckt?!"

„Och, das. Ich würde sagen, ersteres weiß ich schon von Anfang an, das andere auch erst seit kurzem. Warum?"

„Du hast kein Wort gesagt!", beschwerte sich Ron weiter.

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass es euch nichts angeht, oder, Mr. Weasley?", schnappte Severus nun. Molly wollte den Tränkemeister gerade zurechtweisen, als ein Paar an der Gruppe vorüber lief.

Remus hatte ihnen nachgesehen und war deshalb zwischen die Fronten getreten.

„Was ist denn, Remus?", fragte Arthur, der das seltsame Verhalten des Mannes beobachtet hatte.

„Das Paar eben... Da, seht ihr sie?", antwortete er und deutete auf die Personen. Es war eine Frau mit roten Haaren und ein Mann mit schwarzen.

Die anderen drehten sich alle nach den beiden um und auch Severus musste nun stutzen.

„Sind das nicht...?", flüsterte er und erhielt ein Nicken von Remus.

„Sie sehen aus wie Lily und James!"

Erschrockenes Keuchen entkam Hermine und auch Molly konnte nicht anders. Allerdings war das Paar schnell wieder in der Menge verschwunden. So wandte sich der Werwolf gleich an Harry.

„Hast du sie gesehen? Harry, so sahen deine Eltern damals aus!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und er schaffte es fast nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Zumal Harry nicht auch aufgeregt, oder zumindest interessiert schien.

„Ich habe die beiden schon in der Verhandlung gesehen, Remus. Und jetzt komm wieder runter."

Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit irritierte Severus schon ein wenig. Etwas am Verhalten des anderen sagte ihm, dass da etwas an der Geschichte mit Lily und James dran war.

„Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt, oder?"

Harry schaute zu Severus, der ebenso nickte und dann zu Draco, der sich schon halb schlafend, an ihn lehnte.

„Nun denn, wir sehen uns dann am ersten September!"

Damit waren die drei verschwunden.

* * *

So, hier endet dieses Kapitel wieder. Und, falls das nicht so rüber kam: ja, Sev ist jetzt offizieller Vormund und als Dracos Vater registriert. Aber das kommt noch mal im nächsten Kapitel. Das wird dann übrigens das letzte sein.

Bye, Psy-Puma


	20. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Gebrochene Flügel 20**

**Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Der erste September war sehr schnell gekommen und Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war aufgeregt, nervös, erfreut und noch so viel mehr. Und das alles auf einmal.

„Schatz, renn doch nicht wieder so rum! Das ist ja schlimm...", jammerte Harry, der sich an die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Freunde erinnert fühlte.

„Aber, was, wenn die mich jetzt nicht mehr respektieren? Ich meine, nach allem, was war! Das stand doch garantiert quer und breit im Tagespropheten!!!"

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken.

„Du zerbrichst dir den Kopf über viel zu viele Dinge. Und außerdem habe ich Fudge gesagt, dass er über dich nur das Allernötigste schreiben lassen darf. Wenn ein Wort über das drinnen steht, was man mit dir gemacht hat, dann wird die Hölle losbrechen! Versprochen."

Der Blonde seufzte und lehnte sich in die Umarmung, die ihm wieder Kraft gab.

„Und jetzt gehen wir zum Bahnhof, okay?"

„Ja!"

---

Der Bahnhof war voll wie immer. Eltern standen mit ihren Kindern am Gleis und warteten, dass der Zug pfeifen würde, um die Abfahrt anzukündigen.

Als Harry und Draco durch die Absperrung traten, wurden sie sofort entdeckt und wie eine Welle breitete sich Stille aus.

„Was ist los? Noch nie zwei Jungen gesehen?", blaffte der Ältere und zog den anderen mit sich.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen ein Junge mit dunkelblauen Haaren entgegen.

„Draco!!", rief er und schmiss sich dem Blonden an den Hals. Der war erst überrascht, dann erschrocken und am Ende froh, dass der andere hier war.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe im Propheten gelesen, dass eine Verhandlung stattgefunden hat. Aber, was genau los war, hat man nicht geschrieben. Sagst du es mir? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Zumal ich ja nichts mehr von dir gehört hatte."

„Ich weiß. Aber können wir wo anders reden? Hier hören zu viele zu!"

„Klar!", antwortete Blaise und nahm die Hand des anderen, um ihn in das Abteil zu bringen, das er schon besetzt hatte.

„Warte, was ist mit Harry?", fragte er und drehte sich um. Harry war noch da, aber er unterhielt sich mit einem Paar, das ihm bekannt vorkam.

Ja, das waren die aus dem Ministerium!

„Blaise, ich dachte, du willst nur Draco und Harry holen und da-"

Severus hatte mitten im Satz aufgehört und starrte nun ebenfalls auf das Paar, welches sich mit Harry unterhielt. Sie war rothaarig und er schwarz. Ihre Augen grün und seine braun.

Sie war Lily und er James – unwiderruflich!

---

„Dass ihr hier auftaucht, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Was ist denn los?"

Die Frau schaute den jungen Mann an und lächelte dann. Ihr Mann schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Weißt du, als du meintest, du hättest den Alten, da waren wir doch zu neugierig. Außerdem sagtest du, dass du uns den Kleinen vorstellen willst. Dass er aber Snievelus´ Sohn sein soll..."

Harry boxte den Mann in die Seite.

„Lass das endlich. Du weißt, dass das nicht nett ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn er mein Schwiegervater wird!"

„Na und? Der soll nur aufpassen!", protestierte er und nickte bestätigend.

Dass Draco, Blaise und Severus nur einen Meter weiter standen, hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt. So war ihnen auch entgangen, dass die drei das mitbekommen hatten, was sie gesprochen hatten.

„Ach, Schatz, du tust gerade so, als ob du den armen Severus auf den Grill legen willst!", lachte die Rothaarige.

„Das, Lily, ist eine hervorragende Idee!", grinste der Mann und küsste seine Frau.

„James, manchmal bist du kindischer und sadistischer als dein Sohn! Und das soll schon was heißen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste vom einen Ohr, zum anderen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wer von uns die Erwachsenen und wer die Kinder sind! Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ihr hier seid? Doch nicht wirklich, nur um Draco kennen zu lernen?"

„Doch", grinste James.

„Ihr seid unmöglich. Remus und Severus waren eh schon schockiert, euch im Ministerium zu sehen. Man hält euch für mausetot. Dass ihr euch da dann einfach so zeigt, war nicht besonders intelligent, wo ich sie noch nicht mal darauf vorbereiten konnte, ihnen meine Eltern vorzustellen..."

Lily lachte hell auf und James hatte noch immer sein Dauergrinsen drauf.

„Mich würde durchaus interessieren, wie du eigentlich den Job gekriegt hast? Haste wen bestochen? Ich bin sicher, Onkel Bel hätte das besser gemacht!"

James blies die Wangen auf und schnappte sich seinen Sohn, um ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Harry lachte los und versuchte sich zu befreien, was dann in eine so heftige Rauferei ausartete, dass kleine Flammen gegen den Vater schlugen, der das mit schwarzem Feuer erwiderte.

Fasziniert und schockiert wurde das Treiben beobachtet. Die Menschen waren erschrocken zurückgewichen und schickten ihre Kinder in den Zug.

„Gib auf!", forderte James und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals!"

„Ich gewinne!"

„Niemals!"

„Ich bin besser als Belial!"

„Ich lach mich schlapp!"

„Ich bin der beste Teufel, den es jemals gegeben hat!"

„Und ich bin ein von Gott gesandter Engel!", juchzte Harry lachend und setzte dann den Umhang seines Vaters in Brand.

„Gewonnen!"

Lily hatte dem nur amüsiert zugesehen und löschte nun ihren Mann.

„Liebling, ich hoffe, dass wir aber zur Hochzeit kommen dürfen? Ich werde deinen Vater auch an die Leine nehmen!", versprach sie.

„Na, wenn das so ist, schon!"

„Fein. Dann gehen wir jetzt, ich mag es nämlich nicht, dauernd angestarrt zu werden."

Die Rothaarige schnappte sich James und nach einem kurzen, schwarzen Feuer, waren sie einfach weg.

Harry drehte sich um, schaute kurz Severus an, dann Blaise und zum Schluss Draco.

„Alles klar?", fragte er und spazierte pfeifend in den Zug.

Draco starrte seinen Vater an, der zurück und sie stürmten regelrecht hinterher.

---

Im Abteil angekommen, setzte er sich und legte die Füße auf die gegenüberliegende Bank. Die Arme waren hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Er hörte, wie die Abteiltür sich öffnete, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen.

Draco setzte sich neben ihn und starrte ihn an, genauso auch die anderen beiden. Sie warteten auf eine Erklärung, die sie wohl nicht von selbst erhalten würden.

„Harry?", fragte also Snape.

„Mhm...", antwortete der ihm ruhig.

„Was war das da draußen auf dem Gleis?"

„Was denn?"

„Mit deinen... mit Lily und James!"

„Ach, das... das war normal."

Die drei starrten ihn an. Als wenn es normal war, dass Todgeglaubte mal eben so auftauchten und so taten, als wären sie nie tot gewesen!!

„Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz!", wurde er etwas lauter.

„Doch, ich verstehe, Severus. Aber was soll ich sagen? Ich kenne es nicht anders!"

„Sie waren TOT, Harry!!", schrie Severus nun und stand im Abteil, wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, um seine Worte zu unterstützen.

„So? Da wäre ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher. Aber wenn du meinst..."

„Was soll das heißen, Harry?", mischte sich nun der Blonde wieder ein.

„Na, dass sie nicht tot waren?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Und warum musstest du dann bei den Muggeln leben und nicht bei deinen Eltern?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Och, ich fand es interessant. Ein Leben als Mensch zu führen ist ja nicht unbedingt leicht. Aber ich dachte, ich könnte ein wenig mitspielen und so haben wir eben den Tod meiner Eltern inszeniert. Nichts Besonderes also..."

Erneut stand ihnen der Mund auf.

„Und die Flammen? Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Draco weiter, den das schon länger interessierte.

„Hm... die sind sozusagen Bestandteil unseres Seins."

„Hä?", kam es synchron von den anderen. Das verstanden sie jetzt nicht. Wollte Harry sie auf den Arm nehmen?

„Was, hä? Ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen, oder?"

„Wenn du es so komisch ausdrückst, schon. Erklär es doch einfach!", forderte Blaise.

Das entlockte dem Sitzenden ein Lachen.

„Wenn ´s denn dein muss!?", schnaufte er und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Aufmerksam warteten die anderen darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

„Ich bin kein Mensch. Meine Eltern genauso wenig."

„Und das war's?", kam es von Severus.

„Das war's."

„Ihr habt vorhin von einem Bel gesprochen und vom Teufel. Was sollte das heißen?"

Draco war extrem neugierig.

„Stimmt."

„Und?"

„Was hast du mit denen zu tun?"

„Och, wer weiß?", grinste er und schaute die drei mit Katzenaugen an.

„Der Teufel...", flüsterte Severus.

„Der Teufel und seine Frau... das sind deine Eltern?", sagte er dann und starrte den jungen Mann an, der den Blick mit grünen, wahrhaftig einer Katze gleichenden Augen, erwiderte.

„Wer weiß das schon...?

ENDE

* * *

So, ich habe es geschafft! Zwar ist das letzte Kapitel nicht mehr so lang, aber immerhin habe ich es vollbracht und die Geschichte abgeschlossen. Ich habe das achtzehnte Kapitel fertig geschrieben, dann das neunzehnte und zwanzigste. Es ist jetzt 1.59 Uhr...

Ich bin hundemüde!

Wie war es?

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
